Kobe Comes Home
by KaSaVa
Summary: Kobe goes to live with her mother the Warden after her no good father goes bankrupt. At first she hates the idea of living there again, but eventually she begins to form bonds and relationships that change her mind. Chapter 23 RE DONE!
1. Chapter 1

This is another Holes Story. Hey, what can I say? At the moment I am totally obsessed with the book and movie! Anyways, this is a rewrite because SOMEONE coughblueferretcough said momma made it sound like I was an eight year old kid or childish or whatever. ANYWAYS, I hope you're happy now! GAW! And the summary, all of what I wrote before wouldn't fit! By the way, who the fk is VC Andrews? Oh, Disclaimer – I own nothing, 'cept for Kobe and a character I may throw in later. Don't forget to read my other fics! 'Cept for Sharon's World, unless you want to. It was a major one-shot sucky one. Meh. Enjoy;

Chapter # - 1 - Arriving

I sat in the back of a crusty muddy bus, drenched in unwanted perspiration. I, Kobe Adrienne Walker, was on my way to live with my mother. My mom, Lou Walker, was the warden at a detention center for juvenile delinquents. Boy juvenile delinquents. I actually used to live there, until I was 4. Mom and Dad got divorced, and dad saw it unfit for a 4 year old little girl to live at a detention facility for boys, with boys 10 to 15 years older than her! So, the day before I was about to start home schooling he packed up and took me to New York City with him. Well, now I was going back to live with my mom. Dad had gotten stinking rich and began to squander money. Why, I have absolutely no idea. Hell, I don't even know what the frig squandering is! Anyways, back to the bus situation. It was hot as hell. I don't remember it being this hot out in Green Lake, Texas. My old and new home. I was sitting on a school bus, my orange jean mini skirt clung to me and my pink Chanel t-shirt was sticking to my stomach, the converse chucks (the black old-school ones) I wore were making my feet smell a bit. 'Gross,' I thought. I looked up as the guard walked towards me and shoved a disgustingly warm coke into my hands then walked away. I took one sip and spewed it all over the isle and seat. Just then I looked up and noticed a boy sitting about 3 seats in front, looking very lonely. I thought it'd be nice if I went to talk to him.

"Hey, my name's Kobe." I said as I sat down beside him

"M-m-my name's Brian." He twitched a bit

"Where are you going?" I asked

"C-Camp Green Lake." He twitched a bit more as he turned to look at me

"Really? Wow. Me too!" I exclaimed

"W-what for?" he asked, seeming to calm down quite a bit. I guess once he got comfortable or whatever his twitching was less evident

"Oh, nothing. My mom is the Warden. Dad just turned out to be a lying, cheating son-of-a-bitch, so he got put in jail and I chose to come back here." I shrugged my shoulders

"You wanted to come here? Wow." He looked shocked

"Yep. So, why are you here?" I cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow

"J-joy ridin'!" he got a gleam in his brown eyes, and began to shake his shaggy brown haired head as he explained all about his love of cars

"Cool! Back in New York, where I lived before with my dad, where he took my after taking me away from here ten years ago, when I was 16 my Nanny was going to give me a Bentley Continental (A/n – These r sooo pimp cars!) for my birthday." I told him

"Awesome," he gave me a high five. As I was turning around to reach for the coke I intended to offer him, the bus came to a jarring halt. "Omph!" I moaned as I picked myself up off the spot in the isle where I landed. The boy, Brian, hadn't moved. Then did I notice he couldn't. It'd be kind of hard to when you're handcuffed to the bus!

"Ms. Walker, we're here. Come on." He grabbed my luggage (3 big suitcases, a small one, a duffle bag, and a large birkin bag) from me and headed up the isle. I followed him and waved bye to Brian.

"Bye buddy!" I waved

"B-bye Kobe." He waved back

I stepped off the gross bus and onto the familiar dirt. All the memories that I had of this place that I'd forgotten came flooding back. I remember helping dad build 'the library'. Hmm, I wonder what's in there. I walked over and opened it. Oooo. Shovels. That'd explain all the holes. The guard from the bus had walked over to the cabin where mom lived and dumped all my stuff on the porch. 'How nice of him,' I thought as I walked around. Out of nowhere I tripped and fell into a hole. "Arrrgh!" I screamed.

"What was that?" I heard a voice ask. Whoa. It sound like mom.

"I don't know M'am." A boy's voice answered

"Was it any of you four?" she asked, apparently, four boys

"Mom!" I yelled out

"Kobe!" she screamed. "Where are you baby?"

"I fell in a hole." I heard laughter erupt from the four boys Mom was talking to. I began to wave my hand wildly and try to get out. I was almost out, they all saw, before I freaked out and fell in again. Mom sighed and said "Ricky, be a dear and get my daughter out of that hole."

"Yes M'am." He responded robotically before coming over to the hole I was sitting at the bottom of

"Hi! My name's Kobe!" I said excitedly

"Mine's Ricky. But everyone calls my Zigzag. We all have nicknames, here, give me your hand." He ordered

I looked at him skeptically. "What for?"

Mom heard this and sighed; "For goodness sakes baby, to help you out of the hole!"

"Oh! Right!" my eyes widened

The boy shook his head with laughter and offered me his hand. I graciously accepted and said; "Thanks hon."

"Um, no problem, Kobe." He smiled

"Kobe! Zigzag! Over here please." My mom called. As we approached she grabbed me into a bone-cracking hug. "I missed you Koko!"

"Ugh. Mom, no one calls me KoKo anymore!" I complained

"Oh, well anyways. These boys are Squid, Magnet, Stanley and you just met Zigzag." She introduced me to three other fine looking boys.

"Hey." They all nodded

"Hey Muffins." I nodded in reply. They all looked at me strange. Muffins?

"Oh! Right, well, I speak strange. I call people Muffin, Sugar, Babe, Baby, Hon, Hunny, I honestly have no clue why. I just always have." I told them, the strange looks disappearing from their faces

"Well, Kobe Adrienne, I need to go take care of things back at the cabin. Boys, will you show Kobe around?" my mom asked them

"Sure M'am. But what do we do with her when it's dinner time?" Zigzag asked her

"Uh, well, take her to the Dining Hall or whatever it's called with you. I'll be introducing her tonight anyways. Don't let anyone near her, capiche?" she instructed

"Yes Warden M'am." Was the reply that the mumbled

"Well, I'm off. See you later baby." She gave me a hug and then walked off to the cabin in a whirl of dust and a cheap perfume

"So, boys. What is there to do around here?" I asked

"Oh no! There's that guy! Oh no, he'd definitely try for a caliente Chica like you!" Magnet trembled; obviously worried something would happen to the warden's daughter in their care

"Run!" Zigzag cried as he took off towards the tent

"Wha-what?" I asked. I didn't get an answer, all I got was Squid picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders and pushing me inside a tent

"Um, explanation please?" I asked, tapping my converse chucked feet

"Well, that guy is very dangerous to girls. We actually had a girl here once, in B tent. He went after her."

"Did he ever." Stanley mumbled quietly

"Uh, that doesn't really clarify being picked up and pushed into a tent." I said impatiently

"Well, he hurt her pretty badly. Let's just say she had to leave. That's why Squidly here picked you up and brought you into our tent. Warden's daughter or not, he'd go after you." Zigzag told me

"Oh god. Thank's…Squidly." I smiled

"No problem!" he laughed, somewhat blushing. I reached up and gave him a big hug.

Then, just as I broke the hug, the loud unfamiliar buzzer sound rang throughout. "Ouch! What is that?" I moaned, pressing my hands to my ears

"Dinner!" Stanley laughed. "If you can call it that, come on we have to go." And he motioned for me to follow them out the smelly tent

"Oh lord, that guy is there. Here, Ziggy, give me a piggy back!" I demanded. He looked at me questioningly but didn't refuse. "Ok, I guess. Squid and Mag lift her up." He instructed

The two boys came around and put their arms around me and under my but (a/n – don't be perverted. How else would they get her up? Well, probably another way but I'm so nervous about exams I can't really think logically right now!) and lifted me up onto Zigzag's broad back.

"Weee!" I screeched as he carried me towards the mess hall. Just at that moment my mom exited the mess hall or whatever it was called and gave me a look. A look that suggested she was about to yell at Ziggy, but I cut her off. "Look at me mom!"

"I see you Kobe. Now, Zigzag please put my daughter down. It makes me nervous to see her up so high." She asked

"Yes m'am." Magnet and Squid quickly came to Zigzag's side and lifter me off his shoulders.

"Well, come on guys! Let's go eat." I exclaimed. They looked at me like I was crazy and once again burst out laughing. Mom gave those boys looks that said 'stop laughing now, please and thank you. I don't want my baby girl to be disgusted before she gets in there.' Immediately they stopped and looked at me.

"M'am, may Kobe sit with our table tonight?" Squid asked

"Um, I'm not sure. What do you think KoKo?" she turned to me

I glared at her then looked up at Squid (wow, he's pretty tall. Ziggy's even taller though. HeHe, I'm only 5'4). "Sure, I'd love to. Show me where you all sit."

"Okay." He grinned

"Mom, will you be serving us?" I asked mom. They boys looked at me and began to shake from contained laughter

She looked at me, turning as red as a tomato; "Sure, baby. But just this once." We walked into the dining hall. Immediately it fell quiet. "Attention staff! Tonight, in honor of my daughter Kobe's arrival, we will be serving. Camper's, please sit down." Mom yelled loudly.

A series of hoots and hollers of joy echoed throughout the hall from campers, but groans and complaints from staff were heard as well. "Come on, Kobe. This is where D-tent sits." Stanley, or, Caveman led me to a table. I sat down between Zigzag and Squid.

A boy with very thick, dirty, coke bottle glasses was staring me down. "Who are you?" I asked. He looked taken a back by my forwardness.

"X-ray. You've met Magnet, Caveman, Zigzag and Squid. So that curly haired kid is Zero, and think stinky-ass here is Armpit." He nudged the large boy next to him. Armpit just stared at him, but then started to laugh. "I'm called armpit because I don't take baths OR brush my teeth."

"Eww!" I screeched

"Who are you?" X-ray retorted

"Kobe, the Warden's my mom," I smiled smugly. "How else would you be getting served instead of having to get up and get it?"

"Oh, right. You're Kobe." He began to pick at something that looks like moldy, crusty jello.

"No duh." I remarked

"Kobe! Baby, let's go!" My mom called

"Just a minute Ma!" I yelled back

"Boys, what do you guys do after supper?" I asked

"Well, we go to the wreck room mostly. Or we're in our tent." Zigzag told me

"Oh, is it okay if I come hang out with you? I mean, there isn't anyone here really that I can hang out with." I asked

They looked at each other skeptically, before X-ray replied; "Sure, I guess so. But tonight we have counseling with mom. At about 8:00 or something stupid like that. I doubt it'd be any fun for you."

"Oh! I don't mind! See you later!" I chimed in before skipping off towards the door

This, was definitely going to get interesting.


	2. Hanging By A Moment

Well, I have a lot of spare time. 'Holes' is the only thing I can think of right now, so shut up. Oh, right. Them disclaimers! Hahaha Hickness! I own nothing. Enjoy!

Chapter # 2 – Hanging by a Moment

I was lying on my stomach across the splintery wooden porch, watching D-tent mess around in the dirt, not 20 meters away. It was about 7:45. 'Man, I wish I could join them!' I thought. 'It looks like fun!' I lay their moping for about 10 more minutes. Then I realized that mom said I had to go join their little counseling session tonight. I decided to sit up. I tugged my long brown hair out of its ponytail and it fell over my shoulders as I rose into a sitting position. Squid looked up and smiled at me, as did Zigzag. I smiled and nodded back, then cocked my head around when I heard the door open behind me.

Mom came out and sat on the porch swing behind me.

"Here Kobe, drink something." She handed me a glass of watery lemonade. 'Yuck!' I thought as I chugged it down.

"Mom, when will I be able to go over there for the counseling?" I asked hopefully, pointing towards the tent.

"Actually, you can leave now if you want. But you'll be there 5 minutes early." She said, obviously hoping I'd stick around to talk.

"Oh! Goody! See ya mom!" I dropped the glass into the sand and tore off towards D-tent. Right past the boys, who were still out on the lake bed. They stared at me then followed behind. By the time they got there I was already sitting comfortably in a chair near the entrance.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully as they filed solemnly inside.

"Hi Kobe." was the mumbled reply. Squid and Zigzag sat on either side of me. I secretly smiled, happy to have 2 real cute boys sitting beside me.

Just as I was about to say something Dr.Pen-Dance-Key (an- hehheheh) walked in, looking even gayer than usual.

"Hello boys, hello Kobe." He chimed before sitting down in a plastic chair.

"Hello Dr., might I say you look rather GAY, tonight." I smiled sweetly.

"Why, thank you Kobe!" he smiled stupidly, obviously thinking that I was complimenting him on looking happy. I mean, come on. Who in their right minds use GAY and a way to say HAPPY nowadays?

The boys snickered and Zigzag nudged me in the arm and leaned over to whisper in my ear; "Good job Kobe!" he congratulated me.

"Thanks Ziggy!" I hugged him, I could've sworn I heard Squid scowl. I leaned over in front of him. "Hey Squidly!" I giggled.

He just smiled at me at turned to Pendanski; "When are we starting mom?"

"Right now, Alan. So, Kobe, why don't you tell us about you life, even if you are just the warden's daughter, something interesting must've happened to you in your 14 years." I think I heard a couple of gasps come from the boys when he said 14. They didn't realize how young I was.

"Well, yeah. But it isn't very interesting."

"I'm sure the boys would love to hear about it!" he was so over enthusiastic.

"Um, right Ok." I began to tell my long story, and began to tear up. When I got to the part about my dad I started to sniffle and cry, but kept on telling it. They just sat there in dumb amazement, hanging onto my every fucking word. An hour later I was done my story about living here before, Jordan my ex boyfriend, mom, my dad going to jail, and living here now. When I was finished I quickly sat in my chair, staring at the ground. It was quiet for a few minutes before Squid broke the silence.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." Zigzag agreed.

"Well, Kobe, your mom only said 2 hours so you have to go back. Alan, Ricky, why don't you walk her back?" Pendanski suggested

They both rose from their chairs, not saying a word until we were out of the tent. When we were a couple feet away I broke the silence once more.

"So, that was fun." I shoved my hands into my Guess? Skirt pockets.

"Mm Hmm." Zigzag agreed.

"Sure was." Squid mumbled.

We walked a couple more feet in silence before I let out a piercing scream. A huge, fat rattlesnake lay slithering directly in my path. I jumped and clamored onto Squid's back. He looked shocked then noticed the rattlesnake.

"Oh, god." He lifted me off his back for a minute and him and Ziggy advanced towards it. They, for some reason, has picked up a shovel before we walked over. Zigzag started yelling to confuse the snake and Squid held the shovel above it, before bringing it down hard and splitting the thing in half. I screamed. The snake still moved. Zigzag picked me up and him and Squid ran with me to my cabin.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed heavily

"That was close." Squid sighed

"Yep. Sure was." Zigzag said

"Kobe, honey is that you?" mom hollered from inside. Squid and Zig looked at each other, alarmed at the sound of my mother's voice. I giggled softly.

"Yes mom, I'll be in in a few minutes!" I hollered, she hollered back a 'ok baby!'

"Thanks guys. You saved my life!" I began to tear up.

"Your very welcome, it was nothing, really." Squid scuffed his boot with dirt.

"Yes, it was." I stood up and kissed him, before turning to Zigzag and doing the same. They both blushed and looked happy at the same time. I smiled at them once more before saying; "G'night boys, see you in the morning!" and sauntering up the steps and inside. Leaving them to walk back to their tent.


	3. Homesick at spacecamp

****

KobeComesHomeDisclaimer - Anything you recognize, I don't own

Chapter # 3 - Homesick at spacecamp I don't own that song, Falloutboy does

The next morning Kobe woke to the sun streaming in across her face and splashing the hardwood floor. She stretched her arms above her head and climbed out of the bed. The tired girl blindly walked to her closet and threw it open, pulling out the first two articles of clothing she touched. After pulling on the navy blue tennis miniskirt and white baby-tee, sliding her feet into shiney gold flats, and pulling her brown hair into two loose, messy pigtails at the base of her neck, she skipped down the hall to the kitchen.

" 'mornin, mum!" she chirped happily.

No answer.

"Mum?" Kobe called a little louder.

No answer.

"M - " Kobe was about to scream out for her mum, but before she did she twirled around and saw a yellow sticky note stuck to the pantry door next to the fridge. "Oh." she breathed a sigh of relief and began to read the note;

_Kobe, _

G'mornin baby! I trust you slept well, your first night back in your old bed.  
Anyways, I want you to eat something before you come outside, it's 117 degrees today  
you'll no doubt faint without food. Anyways, there is some cereal and crepes or whatever  
your nanny used to make for you in the fridge. There's also milk, orange juice, whatever. Although I recommend  
that you choose water...it's awfully hot. So, after you eat and whatever else you have to do, come outside. I'll be in the  
wreck-room from 9:00 - 1:30. After that I'll most likely be in the Mess-Hall from 1:30 to whenever. If I'm not there check in the offices, okay?

_Love you, baby! xoxo_

_,  
Mum_

Kobe glanced at the clock on the stove; 1:45, it read. "Whoa...I slept late." she mumbled before ambling down the hall to put on a bit of make-up. Kobe threw open the bathroom door and rummaged around in her make-up bag. She pulled out some 'Liquid Orange Grapefruit' juicy lipgloss, that was tinted a pinky-orange colour, smeared it on her lips, and then she applied some mascara before running through the cabin and busting out the front door. Kobe walked towards the mess-hall, once there she pushed through the rickety screen door and looked at the vast room. It was empty except for her mother, whom she spotted at the other end talk to Dr.Pendanski and Mr.Sir.

"Kobe, honey! There you are my darling!" her mother smothered her with a big bear hug.

Kobe coughed a few times, loudly, until her mum let go. "Yeah, I just woke up half an hour ago." she chuckled.

"So, are we guna put 'er to wurk, M'am?" a boy, who was preparing...something, possibly food, behind the counter asked.

The warden shot his a hard glare. "No, we are NOT puttin' ma baby girl to WORK."

I looked at the boy, his expression had changed from goofy to slighty stunned/angry. "Well, I'm sorry m'am...I mean, it is kinda difficult making all this food...especially in the room, 'tis boilin!" he wiped his forehead dramtically, causing Kobe to giggle and smile shyly.

"Well, would you rather be out thurr diggin holes, Jordan?" she demanded sharply.

"No M'a-," the boy, Jordan, began before Kobe's mum interuppted him.

"Well, then I sugges - " The warden started, but Kobe stopped her.

"Don't worry, mum, I can help 'im. I got nothin' else to do." Kobe said as she walked over and crawled under the counter. The boy chuckled and pointed towards Kobe. Her skirt had flipped up when she bent down to crawl under the counter.

"KOBE ADRIENNE WALKER! STAND UP, GIRL, YOU'S WEARIN A SKIRT!" The warden yelled. Immeadiately Kobe straighted up.

"Omigosh..oh, I...erm..." Kobe began

"Koko, go change. And make sure it's into something that covers your..uh...undergarments, when you sit down or something." her mother asked, trying to be nice about it.

Kobe blushed a scarlet red, to embarassed to even correct her mother on calling her KoKo, and bolted right back to the cabin, through the door and to her room. Without thinking twice the embarassed Kobe pulled out a pair of dark rinse jean capris and pulled them on. Then, realising she was wearing a WHITE t-shirt in a DESERT, she pulled out a pale yellow halter top and put that on instead. Finally, after regaining composure she ran back to the mess-hall. Only then, when she arrived, her mum, Mr. Sir, and Dr. Pendanski were gone. Only the boy and a old, boil covered man stood behind the counter.

_Kobe's POV_

I walked towards the boy and the man who stood behind the counter. "Hey...um, Jordan, right?"

The boy nodded and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. What a fricking pervert! Anyways, I looked at him and asked; "Where did my mum go, d'you know?"

" Um, I think they are making their inspection rounds, since the boys are all back from diggin by now, s'near 4:30." he nodded at a large clock on the wall, which had several numbers swingin on their nails inside.

"Thanks, doll." I smiled before running outside again and towards where the tents were.

I went up to several tents and peeked inside them, only to be met by the rude and/or crude comments from the boys inside them. Immediatley I let the flaps fall closed as I continued on to the next tent. And, before I knew it, I was at D-tent. I smiled and pulled the flap open, only to be met by the site of Squid, ZigZag, and Magnet wresting, shirtless, on the floor. "KOBE!" Squid yelled as he noticed me, standing open-mouthed and wide-eyed in the doorway.

"I...I...I...I..Hey." I stuttered, half laughing, half...well, I don't know.

"What are you doing here?" Zigzag asked.

"Looking for my mum. . ." I started slowly.

"Oh, well, she went tha other way, chica!" Magnet pointed outside. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks..." I said, beginning to leave. Just as I was about to leave someone called my name...

"Kobe, wait. . ." he began


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Chapter # 4 - Kobe Comes Home  
Disclaimer - you recognize it, I don't own it unless they r OC(original characters)'s  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kobe spun around to see who was talking to her. It was none other than Squid. "Yes?" she asked politely, looking up at him. He was almost a foot and a half taller than she was.

Squid shifted around from foot-to-foot. "Uhm, we were wonderin', since we don't get many new faces 'round here, if you wantd to come hang out, play a game with us after dinner?" He adjusted his cap and doo-rag so the beak of his hat shaded his eyes a bit more.

"Sure! Where do you want me to meet you?" Kobe asked, bouncing around hyperly.

"Uh, are you eating in the mess-hall tonight?" He asked, all the boys watched Kobe for an answer. Wow.

"Probably. Mum says she's only going to have me eat dinner in the cabin twice a week. I don't know why, she's just weird like that." she rambled.

"Okay, so, uh, maybe you could eat with us, and then just come chill with us afterwards." Squid suggested.

Kobe nodded feverently. "Yeah, sure, that'd be cool," she glanced around. "I'd love to stay and chat, boys, really, I would, but there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I reeeeeeeaallllly have to go find mum. Ciao." and with that Kobe tore across the sand to the cabin. Upon arriving she tripped up the splintery wooden stairs, earning herself a few new splinters. 'Grrreeeeeeat,' she thought. After removing the disgusting inconveinences Kobe went into her room to change. She selected a hot pink baby-tee that fit her like a glove, and a pair of short, shiney black soccer shorts and her favorite black flip flops. She pulled her long brown hair up into a high sixty-esque bouncy pony-tail and went out to find her mum once more. This time she succeeded.

Her mother saw her first, though. "Kobe Adrienne Walker! Where have you been?" she demanded.

Kobe cocked an eyebrow at her. "Chill, mum, I've been looking for you!" Mrs. Walker gave her daughter a 'don't-cop-that-attitude-with-me-missy' look before opening her mouth again.

"Fine. Whatever, dear. I just thought I'd let you know you're eating in the mess-hall tonight. Be there at 5:30, or you might miss the good stuff." Lou tossed a delicate blue-strapped watch to her daughter before quickly turning and stalking back to the cabin. Kobe trailed slowly behind her. Greeeeeat, her mum was mad at her.

When Kobe reached the cabin she completely ignored her mother on the porch swing, and went straight into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Ick. Immediately she grabbed some mascara, cover-up, and sheer lip-gloss, smudged some on, and left. On her way out the door she picked up the soccer-ball her nanny had packed because Kobe loved soccer, and made her way to the dining hall. It was 5:15, so she should be there in plenty of time. Kobe was right. So, instead of waiting around, and risk getting attacked by some random, she made her way to D-Tent.

"Hello?" she called, just outside the flaps.

"Who is it?" A voice mumbled.

"Kobe. . ." she responded slowly. After the shuffle of feet and creaking of cots had ceased the tent flap flew open and Armpit stepped out.

"Hey, uh, Squid and Zig and Magnet are off takin showers or in the wreck-room or something...but X and I are here," he said slowly. "You can come in and chill if you want."

"Sure, that's cool." Kobe shrugged, following him back up the tent-steps and into the smelly, grubby structure. She wrinkled her pert ski-jump nose as she looked around.

X-Ray noticed her reaction. "You get used to it." was his comment.

Kobe nodded her head and pursed her lips and she gave the place the once-over. "I see, I see." she said softly as she took a seat on someone's cot just as the door opened. In stepped Caveman and Zero. They both walked in Kobe's direction. Stanley took a seat on the cot across from Kobe, while Zero just stood there, looking awkwardly at Kobe.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, jumping up. Zero just shrugged and laid down on his cot. Kobe smiled weakly before turning and walking towards X-Ray's cot, where he was playing cards or something.

"Hey." he mumbled, not looking up from...rocks?

"Hi!" Kobe said brightly. "Can I sit?" she asked.

He blinked up at her. "Sure, go ahead."

Kobe sat there, watching X-Ray play with rocks for 5 more minutes before the flap swished open, and Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet came trooping in. All of them were dripping wet, with towels around them. Squid and Zigzag's hair was soaked and fell in there faces. Kobe giggled.

"Hey boys." she smirked.

"Ah!" the screamed, when they noticed Kobe.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." she quipped, stealing a rock from X-Ray and throwing it up at the ceiling and catching it again.

"Uh, Kobe, we, uh, kinda gotta get changed." Squid said akwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Kobe looked up at him. "Yeah? I'm not going to look, you know. I'm busy playing...uh...this." she grinned widely and held up a rock before hurling it at the ceiling again. The boys mumbled a bit.

"Fine. Whatever." Squid said, waiting until Kobe had turned to face X-Ray.

"What's this game called, anyway." she asked, trying to make conversation.

X-Ray looked at her dryly. "Rocks."

Kobe's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Are you boys done yet!" she yelled over her shoulder.

This time ZigZag was the one to respond. "We're in our boxers."

Kobe squealed. "Oh goodie! ABS!" and she bounced on X-Ray's cot so hard she fell off. "OW!"

ZigZag walked over and helped her up. "Here," he said. He had nice abs. Kobe's mouth fell opened when she looked at the other two boys. 

"WOW!" she giggled, taking turns running her pointer finger up and down their abs. They kept pushing her away until they each had a t-shirt on. "Awww, damn." she pouted her glossy lips. This made the boys laugh.

"Uh, Kobe, chica, you're drooling all over your lips."

Kobe stared at Magnet. "Are you stupid?" she asked, before bursting out laughing.

Magnet was about to protest, when Squid interrupted. "Heeeeyy, Kobe, is that a soccer ball I see there?" he pointed to underneath X-Ray's cot.

Kobe nodded. "Yep! My nanny packed it for me! Wanna play? I love soccer, it's my favourite."

They all looked at her. "Are you KIDDING! Of course we wanna play!" ZigZag exclaimed, getting up and stealing the ball from Kobe's hands. She made a face.

"Okay, let's go!" she smiled like an idiot and led them all outside. Once the 7 of them (Zero stayed inside; poor guy:( ) were a safe distance away from the buildings, Kobe stole the ball back from ZigZag.

"Hey!" he complained, but didn't even protest beyond that. Kobe smirked at him, before dropping the ball in the dirt and placing her foot on top of it.

"Okay, is there anyone who doesn't want to play? Or who can't?" she asked.

Armpit raised his hand. "I don't want to, I could keep score I guess." he shrugged. Kobe nodded and then turned to face the other 5.

"Alrighty, I'm going to divide us up into teams. Me, ZigZag, Magnet. X-Ray, Squid, Caveman. SEPARATE!" she yelled. Quickly they formed lines and Kobe walked into the middle. "Alright, now I have one rule when I play soccer without a real team. There are no rules, we do WHATEVER we have to to get the ball into the other teams 'net'. Alright? Let's go!" she screeched excitedly, kicking the ball and running back to her line.

"1, 2, 3!" X-ray yelled, and they all dove for the it.

They played soccer for pretty near an hour or so when Dr. Pendanski came out to them. "Okay, boys. Time for counselling, be in the mess-hall in 5 minutes." and then he walked away to prepare.

Kobe pouted. "I don't want you to go!" she whined, sitting on the ground and grabbing Squid's and Magnet's legs. The tried to shake her off , but she was unshakable.

"Kobe, we have to go to counselling or we have to put up with a week or so of mom guilt-tripping us." Squid said, bending down to pry Kobe off of him.

"Yeah, chica, that totally sucks, beliiieve me." Magnet said, doing the same. Kobe squinted evily up at them.

"Fine. I'm going to go back to the cabin and watch MTV all night. Goodbye." she twirled around, grabbed the soccer ball, and ran back home, leaving the boys to stare after her.

When she reached the rickety door, she pulled it open slowly and stepped inside, wiping sweat off her forehead. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. The truth was, she felt guilty about the way she left off with the boys, but her guilty conscience was interrupted by her mum, who walked through the door at that moment.

"Koko? Are you here?" she called.

Kobe wiped a hand over her face. "Yes mum, I'm in the kitchen."

Mrs. Walker stepped into the kitchen doorway and stared at her daughter. "Honey, I have some bad news. I have a buisness meeting to deal with tonight, well, for a few hours anyway, so I need you to stay over at camp 'til I come get you."

"What! What the hell am I supposed to do over there at night!" Kobe demanded, her face flushing angrily.

Lou looked tiredly at her daughter. "Well," she began. "Since you are starting to become friends with D-Tent I was wondering if you would mind. . ." she faltered.

Kobe choked on the water in her mouth. "What? You mean spend the NIGHT with them!"

Lou looked at the ground. "Uhm, yeah, kinda. You don't mind, do you darling?" she asked hopefully.

Kobe stared disgustingly at her mother. "No, of course not!" she quipped sarcastically.

"Oh, sweetie don't worry, there's an extra cot set up for you."

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Oh well that makes it AAAALLL better, doesn't it?" her mother looked at her pleadingly, and Kobe gave in. "Fine, when do I have to go over there?"

"In, uhm...5 minutes..." her mum said quickly.

Kobe screeched in frustration before running to her room and quickly throwing some new underwear, a few t-shirts, a skirt, and a pair of hip-hugging capris into a bag. She changed into her pajamas (a tight red racer-back tank top and a pair of black-and-red family guy boxers, with stewie's face all over them), grabbed her bag, stepped into her black flip flops, and stormed out. Her mother called after her;

"Go to the mess hall,darling!" So Kobe had to veer in the other direction, towards the mess-hall. When she reached the door she opened it with a tentative hand and stepped inside. All eyes were quickly on her.

"My, my..mum sent me here." she whispered quietly.

Dr.Pendanski stood up and trotted over. "Your mum has informed everyone about your stay on the grounds tonight! I hope they all treat you with as much respect as they treat me."

Kobe blanched. "Yeah, me too," she said awkwardly before taking a seat between Magnet and X-Ray, the only other empty one. The boys all looked at her strangely. "Uh, Mr.Pendanski, sir, have THEY been informed." she asked, gesturing at the circle of boys. Pendanski shifter nervously.

"Uh, no. They haven't. I guess now would be a good time to do that, now wouldn't it." Kobe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think it would."

Pendanski stood up, clapping his hands. "Well, boys! I just wanted to let you know that Ms. Walker, here, will be staying with you tonight! The warden has some important buisness meetings to attend with several officials and cannot be disturbed, so she has sent her daughter over here for the night and some of tomorrow. She will be staying with you boys, in your tent, since you 8 seem to be becoming friends. There is an extra cot in there, just for her. I expect you all to treat each other nicely, and with respect. Got it?" by the end of Pendanski's speech the boys' jaws had hit the floor.

"You- you- you mean she's SLEEPING in our tent?" Squid stuttered.

"Ye - Ye- YES, I think that's what he meant." X-Ray mocked him.

Kobe folded her arms over her chest. "Yep. I am."

Pendanski released them, and Zigzag stood up. "Wow, I bet this'll be interestin', eh boys?" he asked.

**You have no idea.**


	5. Absolutely

Disclaimer - Any similarities to real people, places, or things are coincidences. I do not own any characters except for Kobe, and any I may add in later.

**Chapter 5 - Absolutely**

After Pendanski released them they all stood up and began to slowly walk back to the tent. Kobe drug her feet in the dust, trying to put this off for as long as possible. It wasn't working. When the group reached the tent they all went inside, and Kobe grudgingly took a seat on the extra cot. The boys, after stripping down to their boxers and dirty white t-shirts, all turned to look at her. She smiled weakly at them.

"Hey." she muttered, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Sooo, what do you wanna do, Kobe?" ZigZag asked, stretching his arms behind his head and laying down on his cot. Kobe shrugged and rolled over to retrieve something that stuck out of her duffle bag. It was a photo album.

"Why is this here?" she murmured quietly, running her finger over the cover. Kobe slowly opened the book. It was a photo album, all of her and Oliver. The occasional picture was of her and her best friends, but only a few. There must have been close to 100 photos. She looked sad and depressed in all of them. But then again, it was her choice to stay with him, after what he did with Kal. It was her fault she was upset in all these pictures. Nothing had gone right in her life, so far. First, she was moved from her first home, CGL, then her boyfriend was caught mackin' out with her best friend, but he convinced her that he loved her, and she stayed with him, then she caught him several other times, but once again, she was a naive idiot. Then, to top it all off, once she was finally happy with her life, after dumping Oliver, she found out about her dad and she was shipped back to her first home.

The boys soon noticed she had gone quiet. "Hey, what you lookin' at, girl?" X-Ray asked loudly, from across the tent. Kobe looked up, alarmed at the sound of his booming voice. She jerked her head up.

"Oh, oh, this..it's nothing. Just a photo album." she said, in a barely audible voice.

"Let us see!" Everyone shouted at once, diving for her cot.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, throwing herself out of the way just in time. The boys rummaged around in her bag 'til Magnet found the album.

"Got it, boys!" he crowed excitedly, as the others crowded around him and he opened to the first page. They 'Ooohed and 'Ahhed' at all the cute pictures of Kobe and Oliver on the first few pages, but gradually Kobe's expressions changed to depressed/Sad/Hurt/Angry/any negative , sad emotion you could think of.

** This is the story of a girl, **

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world, **

**And while she looked so sad in photographs, **

**I absolutely love her, **

**when she smiles... **

The boys looked up at Kobe, who was sitting beside Zero and Stanley on Zero's cot, her knees tucked up underneath her chin, looking sad. They looked at her with questioning eyes. She just smiled weakly. "That's me...and Oliver."

"Who's Oliver?" Armpit asked.

"My...ex-boyfriend." she sighed, fixing her gaze on a hole in the tent wall.

The boys exchanged glances. "Well, why do you look so sad in these pictures, what happened?" Squid asked.

**How many days in a year? **

**She woke up with hope but she only found tears, **

**And I can be so insincere, **

**Making her promises never for real,**

**As long as she stands there waiting, **

**Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes.**

Kobe took a hesitant breath, then released it. "Well, we were really great in the beginning, and took lots of pictures, which I believe take up the first 4 pages in that book. Anyways, after that it kinda went downhill...quite a bit. The weekend after the last one was taken, I walked over to my best friend, Kal's house. I'm like, a third daughter to them, so I just walked in. As soon as I stepped through the door I saw Oliver and Kal, completely mackin' on the couch, Kal's sister, Emma, saw me from her room and screamed out a warning. Too late. I already saw. Kal and Oliver turned around, and I started FREAKING OUT at them, cursing and swearing left and right, I hit Oliver a few times and decked Kal. After I finished I stormed out, as steamed as could be, and ran all the way home. That night, on msn, Oliver messaged me and asked if he could come over and explain. I was pissed, and protested, but he came anyway. I am such a naive, gullible idiot, I fell for his 'I love you, you love me, I would never do that to hurt you, it just, happened, I'm sorry, please take me back', bullshit. So we went back out, happy for another week, atleast, before I caught them again, the same thing kept happening. Then, the last straw was last week, when I caught them mackin' again, but it was worse. Way worse. I went home, and there were these men re-possesing our mansion because daddy had squandered money, and I found out he was going to be going to jail for a looooong long time. I started to cry my eyes out, and daddy came out and gave me the choice of living with our maid, who was also his sister, who HATED me, or coming to live with mum. I guess you can figure out what I chose." she sucked in her breath like she always did when she was about to cry.

**How many days disappear? **

**When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? **

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day, **

**And your hair never falls in quite the same way, **

**But you never seem to run out of things to say... **

The guys stare at her, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. "Whoa." Caveman breathed from beside her.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, Kobe." Squid said as he gave her a hug. She hugged him back and smiled meekly as he let go.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." she wiped her nose on the neckline of her tank top. 

**This is the story of a girl, **

**who cried a river and drowned the whole world, **

**and while she looks so sad in photographs, **

**I absolutely love her, **

**when she smiles... **

ZigZag stood up and awkward walked over. He too gave her a hug. "Yeah, sorry guys can be such dicks." he said, eyes-wide.

Kobe chuckled and released him. "Thanks, Zig."

**How many lovers stay? **

**Just to put of with this shit day after day,**

**How did we wind up this way? **

**Watching our mouths for the words that we say.**

**As long as we stand here waiting, **

**Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose,**

**How do we get there today? **

**When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes, **

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day,**

**And your hair never falls in quite the same way, **

**But you never seem to run out of things to say...**

They all sat there, awkwardly talking and tip-toeing around the subject of the bad relationships the boys had had before they broke them off before coming to camp. After another hour of talking Kobe stood up, and stretched, revealing a few inches of flat stomach. "Well," she yawned. "I think I'm going to go lay in bed, I'm wiped." she shooed the boys off her bed, and they all sat on the surrounding cots.

**This is the story of a girl, **

**who cried a river and drowned the whole world, **

**and while she looks so sad in photographs, **

**I absolutely love her, **

**when she smiles... **

It was nice, Kobe thought, that they were so nice to her. She had always been told, by her father, the boys were terrible people, and that's why she hadn't been living there. Oh well. Now she is, and having a better time then she ever would have in New York. It took a while, but soon Kobe drifted off to sleep, the sounds of the boys whispers surrounding her.

**  
**

**This is the story of a girl, **

**who cried a river and drowned the whole world, **

**and while she looks so sad in photographs, **

**I absolutely love her, **

**when she smiles... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n - How was it? Did you like it? I'm sorry if it was kinda cheesy, but I don't care. lol. Anywho, please R&R, and I'm taking a vote on which D-Tent boy she should end up with! Cast your votes in your reviews! Thanks! R&R..flames welcome, as long as they are constructive criticism!

Love you all,

xoxox, Kate


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n - I loved teh cheesiness of my last chapter! Cheese is good..I like it.  
To my reviewers;**

Natalie - Thanks for the review, but it's 2 to 1...2 for Magnet, 1 for Squid.  
ArwenEvenstar38 - Thanks for the reviews:) Anyways, yeah, it's erring towards Magnet. But what about Zigzag! WHY HASN'T ANYONE VOTED FOR HIM! HE'S MY FAVORITE!  
Frosted-Windows - I know:)..lmao

**Hecate's Diamon - I know, I love that song too!  
mesaqt - Woo! Thanks!**

Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kobe tossed and turned in her sleep, she was having nightmares again. They got so bad sometimes, that, she would begin to kick and punch violently at the air. Sometimes, even punching herself. Kobe squirmed uncomfortably as she whacked herself in the face. She awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. "Damn." she cursed herself, looking around at the sleeping boys. She could've woken them up, and they probably would not have liked that. Kobe sighed and rolled over, throwing her hand over the edge of her bed and digging around in her duffle bag for her glo-in-the-dark watch. Once she found it she extracted it from the bag and held it in front of her face. She pressed the button and the screen lit up a bright day-glo green colour. Quickly, Kobe hid it under her blanket. 3:45, it read. Kobe groaned, tossed it back into her bag, and snuggled far under the covers awaiting morning. A little while later she felt herself being shaken awake.

"C'mon, girl, get up." a voice whispered loudly. Kobe rolled over onto her stomach, eyes closed, and grabbed her pillow. She biffed it at whoever was standing over her, and tried to go back to sleep. The person kept shaking her. Finally, she sat up on her elbows and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Zigzag standing over her, Magnet right behind him.

"Whyyyyy?" she moaned.

"Well, we have to go dig in a few minutes. If you were to stay you'd be by yourself all day. . ." he trailed off. Kobe swung her legs over the bed, nearly missing Magnet's shins. He cried out in shock. Kobe and ZigZag chuckled as she got up and reached lazily for her dufflebag.

"Fine. I'll come, but if I fall asleep, don't wake me up." she muttered, grabbing a mid-thigh length jean skort, and bright green tank top, ribbed with white, and shimmied under the covers. She changed quickly, and jumped up, just as the other boys were getting out of bed. Kobe stepped into her black flip flops, grabbed her music player, and her water bottle, and began to wander around the tent while they got ready. Kobe put the ear-bud headphones into her ears and turned it up all the way. "TONIGHT THE HEADPHONES WILL DELIVER YOU THE WORDS THAT I CAN'T SAAAAAY, TONIGHT I'M WRITING YOU A MILLION MILES AWWWAAAAYYY!" she sung along. The guys all looked up from pulling jumpsuits over boxers and gave her strange looks.

"You're a strange one, girlie." Squid said, ruffling her hair as he walked up. Kobe blinked at him before smoothing down her unruly wavy hair.

"You're a strange on, squidly." she said back, ruffling his hair up before trotting after ZigZag and Magnet, who were leaving the tent.

The group approached the 'Library'. Kobe saw Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski standing around, shouting orders. She rolled her eyes and clung on to the nearest two boys. Magnet and Squid. She was terribly tired, and the air was quite chilly.

Mr. Sir came up and stood in front of them. Immediately Squid and Magnet shook her off and walked to the 'Library' to retrieve shovels. "Ms. Walker what are you doing up?" he asked, spitting a sunflower in the dirt.

Kobe opened one eye and raised her brow. "I dunno." she mumbled.

"Well you don't have to be up this early, you know."

Kobe eyed him warily. "I know that, 'Sir."

As Kobe began to walk away he stopped her again, pointing at her Mp3 player. "I wouldn't be takin that out thurr, Miss. Might get it stolen."

"When I'm done I'll put it in my pocket." she made a 'duh' face as she turned her back and ran to catch up to the guys.

Mr. Sir mumbled something about a 'spoiled rotten girl' and jumped into his truck, leading them out onto the lake bed.

When the group arrived it was practically dawn. Kobe plunked herself down just outside the area where the boys were beginning to dig. She pressed play again on her Mp3 and let the music fill her ears. She got up and walked around, singing softly to the music. ". . .now that you're here boy all I want, is just a chance to say, get out, leave, right now, it's the end of you and me, it's too late, and I can't wait, for you-to-be-gone, cuz I know, about her, and I wonder, how I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right, but yous was just a waste of tiiime." she sang.

After a while the singing thing got old so she stuffed it in her pocket and went and sat on the edge of Magnet's hole. "Hey!" she said.

"Hey, chica, how's it goin?" he asked, throwing a shovel ful of dirt over his shoulder.

She shrugged. "I'm thiiiirsty. When does whatshisname come around?"

Magnet shaded his eyes. "What time is it?"

Kobe took out her watch and told him the time. "Damn," she cursed. "We've only been out here for like, 3 hours."

Magnet shrugged. Kobe got bored watching him dig so she went to visit X-ray. He looked up when she sat down. "Hello, Kobe." he aknowledged her.

"Hi!" she chirped. "What's up."

X-ray turned around. Even through his thick glasses Kobe could see his eyes narrowing at her. "digging."

"Oh. Can I try?" she asked.

X-ray set the glasses on top of his head and blinked at her. "No." he replied, putting the glasses back and coninuing. Kobe pouted and stood up. "Fine."

She walked around 'til she found ZigZag. "Hey what's up?" he asked as she sat down at the edge of his hole.

"Not much, just chillen. None of y'all seem very talk-y." she nodded around.

Zigzag followed her gaze. "It's probably from digging...in the hot sun...in the desert...as the punishment your mother selected."

Kobe's jaw dropped. "What!"

ZigZag's eyes bulged. "Uh, nothing..nothing..never mind."

Kobe eyed him suspiciously and got up. "I'm hungry. I'm going back home for a bit. I'll see you boys later." and with that she walked off towards the cabin. When she was not to far away from the D-Tent digging site, a little lizard popped up. "Oooh, hey little guy!" she cooed, bending down. It hissed at her. Just then someone behind her gasped. It was Zero.

Kobe had never even heard him speak that much before, but this shocked her so much she listened immediately. "JESUS KOBE, RUN! RUN KOBE! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" he hollered at her as he took off tearing towards camp as the lizard darted after him. Kobe's eyes went huge and nearly popped out of her head as she ran towards home.

Kobe slammed the door and slid down to the floor, huffing and puffing from running so hard. Why had Zero screamed like that? she wondered. Oh well, some questions will have to wait. Right now she was hungry. 'Mmm...' she thought, rummaging around the cupboard. She pulled out a popsicle from the freezer and ate it in 4 huge bites. Ow. Major brain-freeze. Then she grabbed a bunch of fruit from a bowl and shoved it into the blender. She pressed 'Mixed', and once it was done, poured the yummy smoothie into a large cup and walked back out onto the lake bed. By the time Kobe had reached the spot where D-tent was supposed to be digging, everyone was gone, except Caveman. She walked up and stood over his hole.

"Hey Caveman." she laughed as he tried to jump up. He looked up at her, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Hey, Kobe." he grunted, trying to jump up. Kobe took a long slurp on her smoothie before finally reaching down and helping him up.

"Sorry 'bout that, it's just funny watching you trying to get out." she snorted with laughter. He gave her a thanks,-thanks-alot look before grabbing the handle of his shovel and pulling it up behind him.

"Oh yes. So funny." he quipped sarcastically.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, 'til they were close to camp. "Sorry." she mumbled. Caveman looked at her and shook his head.

"That's okay, Kobe. I was just playin." he tossed his shovel in a heap and they kept walking.

"Okay, good," she breathed a sigh of relief. "So, did you guys have any interestin' discussions after I fell asleep last night? Y'all were still up. . ." she trailed off. Kobe had a feeling they had been talking about her. Either that, or she was just paranoid.

Caveman looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well...ICan'tTellYouSorryBye." she shouted before tearing off towards the wreck-room. Kobe pouted and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the scene. There were a few boys heading back to their tents after their showers, some were walking to-and-from the wreck-room, and some were just wandering around. Eventually Kobe gave up trying to find anyone from D-tent, and she was too freaked to go in the wreck-room, so she just went back to the tent to change. Her green tank top had so much dust on it now it looked like it was brown with faded green spots, and her skort had a rip in it from when she, well, she didn't quite remember.

After traipsing slowly up the tent steps and through the flaps, Kobe plunked herself down on her cot, and hoisted her duffle bag up beside her. She pulled out her pink chanel t-shirt she came to camp in, and her khaki coloured short-shorts. Once again, she stepped into her trusty black flip flops, before laying back down and pulling out the photo album.

The first picture was her favourite. It was when she and Oliver had first started going out, and Kal came to the mall with them because they were both nervous about going out together alone. The three of them had gone to some portrait studio and each chipped in 10 dollars to get a photo taken. That day Kobe had been wearing a flowly butter-cup yellow empire waisted knee-length dress, with her skinny peg-legged jeans and white flip flops. Kal was wearing a hot pink t-shirt and black capris, and Oliver was wearing a pink t-shirt (real men wear pink! wahoo!) and baggy blue jeans. All three of them were smiling. Kobe and Oliver were in the front, his around around her waist, smiling like idiots, and Kal was behind him, her pale, skinny arms stretched around them both, giving them a hug.

The tent-flap burst open and Armpit and Squid came through. Kobe sniffed and shoved the album back. "Hey." she murmured, ruffling her hair and sitting up on her elbows.

"C'mon, girl, time for supper." Squid said, standing at the foot of her cot. Kobe shrugged and laid back down.

Armpit stepped up and stuck his face over hers. "C'mon, Kobe, I mean, your mum left camp, and is going to be gone for a week on some random buisness shit, according to Pendanski, you have to eat with us or you'll starve."

"I'll starve then." she groaned, rolling over.

Squid and Armpit stood there for a minute, tapping there foots. "Okay, 'pit. You know what to do." Squid smirked.

"Yes, I do. C'mon Squid." and before Kobe knew it, she was being picked up and thrown over the boys shoulders. They carried her like a sack of potatoes to the mess hall. Well, a kicking and screaming sack of potatoes, and didn't put her down 'til they were in the food line. Kobe grimaced as the boy behind the counter plopped down a huge ladle-full of whatever the hell kind of beans she had to eat.

"Ewwwwww." she whined, sitting down between ZigZag and Caveman. She didn't have much choice in what she got to eat, though. So Kobe gobbled up her bread, and downed the water, she ate one spoonful of the dreaded green stuff before shoving her tray at armpit. "Eat." she ordered. He looked at her, unsure, but she shoved it up under his nose.

"Fine." he shrugged, downing the contents of her tray.

"Kobe," ZigZag began. "You can't go around and then not eat."

"I ate my lunch didn't I?" she not so much asked, as stated.

ZigZag shifted in his chair. "You had 3 bites of your sandwich, you ate your apple, and then you took a tiny bit out of each graham cracker. That can hardly be called a lunch."

"Sorry, Ziggy, but I think I'll decide what I eat and what I don't-" Kobe began, before Dr. Pendanski came up and set something down in front of her, taking the former tray away. Kobe looked down at what was infront of her. A peanut butter and jam sandwich, a little salad, and some coke. She grinned widely, but then looked at all the boys' faces. Kobe frowned and shoved that into the middle of the table. "Split it." she instructed simply, setting her head down for a little nap. They shrugged and went at the tray as if they were hungry hyenas who haven't had a meal in a while. Kobe giggled, raising her head slightly to see them tearing through her food.

"Thanks, Kobe." ZigZag mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. Kobe patted him on the shoulder and nodded before leaving for the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.

Kobe stretched out luxuriously on her cot, staring at the ceiling and singing along to her Mp3. "Now this ain't where it's at, and my friends'll second that, and I gotta admit, sometimes it's pretty sad, but it's like we're our own bratpack, we're always kicking back, nobody can take that, that is that, it's like it's all we have. Doo doo doo doo." she whispered the lyrics along with Bryce Avary. (lead singer of Rocker Summer 3 3 3) She sighed and rolled over, letting his voice fill her ears 'til she fell asleep. Kobe woke moments later, to find ZigZag sitting on his cot, staring at her.

"Hey, girl." he yawned, waving one arm wildly at her. Kobe smiled.

"Hey what's up?" she asked, sitting up fully and facing him now.

ZigZag shrugged. "Not much, the rest of the guys are chillen in the wreck-room. I was just about to go there, actually. Wanna come with me?"

Kobe looked at him, skeptically. "Ohhh, I don't know. . ." she trailed off.

"Don't worry, baby girl, nothing's going to happen to ya, I'll be there, and the rest of the guys will be watchin out for ya too, even X." ZigZag told her.

Kobe blinked at him a few times. "Fine. Okay, let's go." she got up and walked over, waiting 'til he was standing up. He was more than a foot taller than her, Kobe was 5'5 and ZigZag was 6'6, 6'8.

"Alright." he clapped his hands, and together they walked towards the wreck-room. When they got there ZigZag lead her over to a broken TV and sat down. Kobe didn't know what else to do, so she followed suit.

"Um, Zig, what're we doing?" she demanded, separating a split end.

ZigZag looked at her, his blue eyes wide open. "Watching TV, geez Kobe."

Kobe pressed her back up against the couch. "Oh. . .okay, then," she said, settling down.

Zigzag smiled and turned back to the TV. "This one is a re-run of Family Guy from like, the first season." he told her. Kobe nodded and smiled, pretending to know what he was talking about.

"Awesome!"she exclaimed.

"You don't know what I'm talking about , do you , girlie?" he asked, raising both eyebrows in an amused expression.

Kobe shook her head, smiling sheepishly. "Not a clue."

They sat back and watched, well, TV fuzz for the next 5 minutes, before a loud commotion was heard across the room. Caveman had tripped and landed on some guy, and a fight was starting. ZigZag jumped up and ran over to help Squid and X-Ray control it. Kobe followed, she came up behind him and, unintentionally, gripped ZigZag's arm. She let go after a minute, staring wide-eyed at the boys. All of a sudden she felt un-safe, and trotted back to the tent, forgetting to say good-bye to ZigZag or anyone else. Instead of going to the tent right away, Kobe decided, she went to the cabin to retrieve her oragami paper and her fm-radio transmitter and radio for her Mp3. She collected the items in a bag, and ran back to D-Tent. No one was in there. Kobe smiled to herself and sat down on her bed. She plugged her Mp3 in, and tuned it to the right station. A new Falloutboy song came out of the speakers.

"We're the therapists, pumping through your speakers, delivering just what you need. . ," she hummed, folding a paper delicately and intricately. Pretty soon she had a soft pink crane. She placed it on Armpit's bed, then retreated to her own to continue. ". . .and I swear I'd burn this city down just to show you the liiight." A blue one for Magnet. A yellow one for X-Ray. A green one for Caveman. A red one for Zero. An orange one for Squid. A purple one for ZigZag. Kobe smiled to herself once more, before settling back against her pillow and waiting for them to return. Pretty soon she heard the clambouring of footsteps up the stairs, and Squid and Armpit pushed through the flaps.

"Hey, Kobe," Squid rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he picked up the orange paper crane with his thumb and index finger. "What's this?"

"Paper crane!" Kobe chirped.

Squid stared at her quizically. "A cranewhatnow?"

"A bird, baby, it's a bird. A paper one."

"Oh." Squid mouthed, setting his down on his crate.

"Squid what's that?" Armpit asked, coming up beside him.

"It's a. . .PAPER CRANE!" he said triumphantly.

"Oooooh!"

"You got one too, 'pit." Kobe nodded at his bed. The crane wasn't there. Armpit turned around to see what she pointed at, and Kobe burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she howled, tears streaming down her face. The delicate pink paper crane was smooshed up against the ass of the hideous orange jump suit. Squid looked too, and collapsed in laughter beside Kobe.

Armpit's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are YOU guys laughing at?" he demanded.

Squid sat up and wiped a tear of laughter away from his eye. "Man, your crane is stuck to your ass, dude!" he howled.

"Man, shut up." Armpit glared at them.

Kobe kept laughing, but quickly composed herself just as ZigZag, Magnet, and Caveman walked inside. "H-h-hey guys." she stuttered, trying not to laugh again.

"Heeeeey, Kobe. How's it goin' chica?" Magnet asked, walking towards her. Kobe shrugged.

"Not to bad, but...CAVEMAN! NO! WATCH IT!" she screeched, diving across just in time to save the paper crane that caveman was about to sit on. He jumped up, eyes wide in alarm.

"Kobe," he began. "what the heck!"

She smiled and held the crane in front of his face. "You almost sat on Sir. Bigglesworth, DUH!" she made a crazy sign before climbing back up onto her cot. Pretty soon all the boys had re-entered the tent and were eyeing the paper birds that lay on their beds. It was about 7:00 when Kobe jumped up and gasped.

"What is it, Kobe?" X-ray asked from across the floor. Kobe blinked at him.

"I need to take a shower!" she screeched.

The boys looked at each other, and Squid and X-Ray got up. Kobe stood up infront of them.

"You can't go alone, you...you just can't." X-Ray told her.

Kobe scowled and grabbed her bikini out of her duffle bag. "Everone...OUT!" she yelled. The boys went out and sat and stood around on the steps for a few moments while she changed. Kobe pulled on her lime green and navy blue plaid burberry bikini (i don't know if these really exist, I've never been to Burberry), wrapped a yellow towel around her waist, stepped into her flip flops, and threw open the flaps. "Alright. Let's go." she scoffed. Squid and X-Ray followed her to the showers.

"Kobe, would you reeeeally rather be like, molested, or protected?" Squid asked, holding the door to the shower open. She stepped inside.

"I guess protected, but you BETTER sit against the wall, and NOT stand up 'til I tell you." she ordered.

X-Ray smirked. "But you're wearing a bathing suit!"

"X.Squid. SIT." she pointed a finger at the spot below the door, and they took a seat, murmuring as they slid to the ground.

Kobe took her very...cold, VERY cold shower in relative peace. She wrapped the towel around her again, this time from under her arms, not her waist, and stepped outside. Squid and X-Ray shot their gaze upward, staring at Kobe's soaking wet hair and shoulders. "Hey, so let's get back now." Squid reckoned as he lazily got up. X-Ray agreed and the three of them started walking, when all of a sudden a huge hiss was heard. They turned around, and there was another one of those lizards. Kobe screamed bloody murder, tearing off towards the camp, X-Ray and Squid hot on her heels. Kobe, X-Ray, and Squid burst into the tent, and Kobe flung herself breathlessly onto her cot. She only raised her head when she heard laughter and giggles coming from the boys. She twisted half-way around and looked at ZigZag.

"What!" she demanded, her eyes growing wide.

He rolled his eyes. "Girl, you lost your towel...and your shoes..."

Kobe glanced down at herself, "Oh." she said, realising that she really WAS only wearing her bikini. Very quickly, the modest Kobe pulled on someone's over sized white t-shirt and she pulled on her Family Guy boxers. "There. Much better." Kobe hated showing that much skin. It was atrocious and unneccesary. The group stayed up talking for a bit more before they decided it'd be best to wait until morning to go find Kobe's belongings, and went to sleep. It took a while for Kobe to finally doze off, though. She was busy thinking about everything. Especially Squid and ZigZag. She liked them both alot, but wasn't sure if her mother would exactly approve..but hey..her mother isn't exactly THERE right now, is she? Kobe smiled knowingly to herself before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n - I know , I know, it's short. And crappy. I'll admit it. But if anyone has any ideas for stories, email me, or leave a review, k? I don't know if I will put a direct romance in this story, maybe in the sequel. And it'll be a surprise. But keep sending in your votes for who it'll be! It's 2-3-4 or something like that as of now! So keep 'em coming!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.

Kobe awoke the next morning to the sun streaming into the tent, and clothes strewn all over the floor. She stretched her hands above her head as she sat up. 'The boys must have let me sleep in,' she mused, scrunching her messy hair in her hand. Kobe groaned and rolled over. She thought about it for a moment, and decided it's a good idea to go get some new clothes from her room. 'But how to get IN there?' she thought. Then a mischeivious smile krept across her lips. Kobe chuckled to herself as she brushed out her long chocolate-brown hair 'til it shone. She got up, packed her clothes and belongings back into the duffle bag, and, not even bothering to change out of the white t-shirt she borrowed from one of the guys last night or her boxers, crept across the desert silently. It seemed eerily quiet as she stopped and surveyed her surroundings. Back at camp Kobe could see Mr. Sir getting ready to make water rounds. He cursed as he stubbed his toe getting into his truck. Kobe chuckled , then turned back to the cabin. She stood there a moment, contemplating how to make her entrance, then she remembered the small basement window at the back. Kobe didn't want to do it, but she had to. She went over to a pile of extra shovels. She picked one up and walked back to the window, then, without hesitation, smashed it. She cleared away the shards using the blade and tried to edge herself through, although the over sized t-shirt got caught on a nail, and she tumbled down to the floor, a shard of glass slicing just below he elbow. She yelped in pain, but quickly shut up (for fear someone heard her)before grabbing her duffle bag and creeping up the creaky wooden cellar stairs. Kobe ran to the bathroom and got tweezers to remove the glass. She winced in pain as it rubbed against her skin. Oh well. Thank god it was out. After that incident she finally made it to her bedroom.

She threw opened her closet and dressers and began to pull clothes out. Finally she decided on 3 t-shirts, 7 spaghetti strapped tank tops, 3 skirts, 2 capri pants, 2 pairs of short shorts, a pair of jeans, a few pairs of loungey-pants, a trucker-hat (Von Dutch..WOO!)2 pairs of flip-flops, and her converse. Kobe looked at the pile on her bed. She realised that if she wanted to bring everything, more than just a duffle bag would be needed. So, the worn-out Kobe grabbed the largest suitcase she could find and neatly folded everything and put it in place. Except for the footwear, that got put in the duffle bag along with her music and photo album and such she had before. Once she had packed enough stuff to last her a week or so (Kobe likes to change clothes alot, like me), she went to the kitchen, had a drink of water, ate an apple, and went out the door. Kobe lugged her stuff back to D-Tent. When she arrived Zero and Squid and Armpit were there

"Hey, boys!" she squealed, happy someone was there to talk to.

"Hey, Kobe." they chorused.

Squid stood up and walked over. "How'd you get that nasty cut on your arm?"

Kobe looked down at it. "Ahhh, jeeeesus." she groaned, realising she had forgotten to cover it up after she removed the glass.

Squid took her arm. "Man, girl, how'd you do it?" Kobe looked at the ground.

"Well, first, when I woke up no one was around, so I couldn't find someone to have helped me pick the lock, second, I had to get some new clothes, so I smashed a window in the cabin and cleared it away, but this shirt got caught on a nail outside as I was climbing it, and I fell and the glass went up into my arm. I think I damaged it more getting it out," she frowned.

Squid mumbled something about Kobe being 'crazy', and turned back to his cot. He leaned over his crate and pulled out a band-aid. The wrapper was dirty, so Kobe wasn't sure what it was at first. "Here." he patted the seat beside him and motioned for her to come sit. Kobe did as she was told, and took a seat.

"What IS that?" she asked, disgusted. Squid squinted at her.

"A band-aid, darlin', it's a band-aid." Kobe sighed and held out her arm. She was never good about looking at blood, even if it was her own.

Squid placed the band-aid over the wound and said, "All-done." Kobe hugged him and got up. She went to her cot and motioned for him to follow. He stood over her as she rummaged around in a small baby-blue and pink plastic bag.

"Here." she whispered, shoving something into his hand. He looked down at it. It was a chocolate bar.

"Where'd you get it?" he whispered back.

"Cabin. It's freezing in there, so it wouldn't melt. Now quick, eat it before anyone else sees!" Squid quickly and happily devoured the chocolate bar.

"Thanks Kobe!" he said, upon finishing it.

Kobe nodded and reached into her suitcase. She pulled out a simple white spaghetti-strapped top, and some hip-hugging beige capris. "Now don't follow." she ordered. Kobe went behind the tent and changed, instead of making them all get out, or struggling to change under the covers. It was much easier this way, and no one was around, only vast-desert. She returned to the tent moments later.

She padded back in, bare-foot, and sat down on her cot as she pulled some knee-high converse all-stars onto her feet. She folded the flaps down and stood up. "I'm booooooored," she whined, tugging on Squid's sleeve. "where's Ziggy and Magnet and X-Rayyyyy!"

Squid stood up, an amused grin playing on his face. "Well well well, when did you become such a whiner?"

Kobe pouted, hands on her hips. " I AM NOT A WHINER SQUID!" she yelled, turning on her heel. But uh-oh, Squid hadn't cleaned up his laundry this morning! Kobe tripped on a pair of his boxers. "AHHHH!" she screamed, trying to escape them. She jumped up, shaking them off her foot, they must have been caught on her shoe or something, because they were NOT coming off. She leaned against a corner pole to pull them off. Big mistake. All of a sudden the back half of the tent tumbled down on top of Kobe and Squid.

"KOBE! WHAT THE HELL!" Squid yelled, trying to find his way out from under the canvas.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed back. Squid now stood just outside where the tent had collapsed. Kobe poked her head out, hair all messy. Squid laughed at her, and she glared at him. "HELP ME PLEASE!" she said, like a little five year old. Squi smiled at her and reached for her hand, dragging her out from underneath the flap. Slowly, they made there way around and walked back in. Armpit and Zero stood in shock, staring at the back of the tent. They looked at Kobe and Squid, and did a double take again.

"Whoa, dude. I think you found the faulty pole." was all Armpit could say. Pretty soon they heard commotion outside from other tent's along with Mr. Sir & Dr. Pendanski. The four of them rushed outside. Everyone turned to look at them. Dr. Pendanski rushed up over.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Now, what happened."

Kobe blushed. "Well, sir, er..I tripped and fell against a loose pole."

Dr. Pendanski looked at Kobe for a minute. "Oh. Well I'm sure you kids can all think of some reasonable sleeping arrangements in there until we think of what to do." and with that he walked off, leaving the bemused D-tenters behind.

They looked around at their half-collapsed tent. They stood there, staring in shock and awe, for a while before the pounding of footsteps was heard behind them. "HOLY SWEET JESUS!" X-Ray exclaimed, slapping his forehead as he came up behind them.

"Whooooooaaaaa." ZigZag breathed.

Magnet let out a shrew of spanish words. Swears, to be sure. Kobe looked at the ground, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, guys. I'm so sorry." she sniffed, blowing her nose on the sleeve of X-Ray's shirt. He grimaced and walked over to the tent, bending down. Kobe threw her hands up and walked inside, careful not to go to close to the collapsed end. She sat on her cot and laid down. The boys walked in and sat on the 4 cots that hadn't collapsed with the other end.

"Look, Kobe, sorry, but I mean..jeeeesus!" X-Ray muttered, taking a seat next to her. She sat up , and swung her legs off the side of the bed, inconveinently kicking ZigZag where-the-sun-don't-shine. His eyes bulged before he fell to the floor. Kobe gasped and ran to him.

"OHMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" she kept saying, over and over again. He looked up at her.

"It's.phew.oh.phew.okay." he said, holding himself. Kobe grimaced.

"M'kay, good." she replied, patting him on the shoulder as she stood up slowly.

No-one was really taking any initiative into what to do about the sleeping arangements, so Kobe stood up on an empty crate in the middle of the tent. Still nothing. "GUYS! LISTEN THE FUCK UP!" she yelled. They all stared in shock, Kobe had just sworn! She smiled sweetly at them. "Sorry. Now that I have your attention, I think there is an important issue that needs resolving. There are 8 of us, and 5 (an - sorry, earlier I may have mentioned 4 cots, but im changing it to 5)cots. What the heck are we going to do?" Kobe chewed on her bottom lip in frustration as she gazed around the room. The boys looked at each other, as if this was the first they've heard of it.

Squid stood up. "Uh, well, I can share with you." he smirked. Kobe didn't care if he was being slightly perverted, she just wanted to get this sorted out.

"Fine. Now there's 4 cots and 6 people. Who's up?" she smiled.

No one responded."Fine. I'm pairing you guys up, and you stick with what I give you, alright?" they just mumbled stuff as Kobe rattled off several pairs.

They all just stared at her when she was done. "You know what, girl, I think I'll just sleep on the floor. . ."ZigZag yawned. Kobe frowned.

"Aww," she began, before getting a great idea. "Guys! Oooooh!" she whispered loudly.

Everyone turned to her. "What is it?" ZigZag asked

"Why don't we put all the matresses is a big square on the floor!" she clapped her hands together excitedly.

The boys contemplated this for a moment. Then, X-Ray stepped forward. "What if you accidentally get groped in the night, though?"

Kobe shrugged. "Whatever, I just don't want any of you sleeping on the floor, alone." she stuck out her bottom lip. For the first time in a few days she saw genuine smiles from a few of the guys.

"Fine. Sure. Let's get movin', boys!" X-Ray ordered as they began to take the matresses down from the un-collapsed cots, and even salvaging 2 of the ones from the collapsed section.

"Looks like I'm going to make you boys quite uncomfortable." she smirked.

ZigZag looked at her and laughed. "Just a bit, baby girl, just a bit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n - WOO! Thanks to **Hecates Diamon** for the suggestions for this chappie..I hope you guys liked it. I know it may be unrealistic, but this is a fiction story, so..yeah..deal.:) lol. Anyways, **REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE TO ME**! AND **CHECK BACK SOON**! I UPDATE OFTEN!

LUV U GUYS LIKE** JELLY TOTS **AND **VODKA SHOTS**!


	9. Everything changes now

****

Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.

As the boys worked on getting the mattresses set up Kobe lay sprawled on her stomach a few feet away, hands folded out on the floor, and her chin resting on top of them. She smiled as she watched Zigzag and Squid make an attempt at organization, it was cute. 'Oh, god!' she thought to herself, 'I did NOT just think that!'. Kobe shook off the weird feeling and kept watching the guys try and figure out a good way to lay everything out. She could not believe that Mr. Sir and Pendanski were making them sleep in here! Oh well, it could be fun. Kobe sat up, linked her hands, stretched them above her head, and yawned.

"Kobe, c'mere a sec, please." Squid called as he dragged a mattress towards her. She stood up and walked over.

"What?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Can you give me a hand?" he nodded towards the other end of the mattress. Kobe smirked.

"Sure." Kobe shrugged, picking up a corner of it and helping Squid over to where X-Ray and Magnet were lining up another one. When she set it down, Zigzag and Caveman were going by, holding one of the salvaged ones. Caveman accidentally bumped into her-hard-and she tripped, flying over the mattress and into Squid's stomach.

"AHHHH!" he yelped, falling to his knees, leaning over Kobe.

"JEEEESSSUUUSS!" she hissed, trying to sit up. Her head hurt. The boys burst out laughing. Well, except Squid, who was on the floor, glowering up at them.

"Shut-it." he spat.

They backed off and finally Squid and Kobe stood up. She laughed when she looked at him. "Hehehehe." she giggled.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he demanded. Kobe covered her mouth and pointed at his face.

"You got dirt aaaaaaaaaaaallll over your face, man." X-Ray pointed out, coming up beside Kobe.

"I just fell on my mattress." he said blandy.

Kobe looked at him, then she roared with laughter. "Squidly had a filthy mattress everybody!" she sang.

They all looked at her. "You aren't very familiar with this place, are you chia?" Magnet asked.

Kobe stared at them, her eyes blank. "Nope." she said, flopping down onto a vacant mattress.

The boys all stood over her. "Kobe, baby, we gotta go eat." Zigzag held out a calloused hand to her. She accepted, not letting go of his hand right away. 'GOD!' she screamed silently, as she dropped his hand. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!' Once they were all ready everyone filed out of the tent and walked over to the mess-hall. They grabbed trays and got in line. Kobe shuddered as it was her turn, and the cook splattered her tray with beans. "Ew." she whispered. Zigzag, who was behind her leaned down and said;

"Don't worry, girl, your tastebuds will die after a while."

Kobe playfully smacked him in the shoulder, then whirled around to go to the table. When Kobe was turning on her heel, though, she lost her balance. Sending her tray, her, Squid, Magnet, and Zero, who had been in front of her, tumbling to the floor, their food all over them. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Squid yelled. Magnet cursed in spanish, and Zero just stood up and wiped food off his face.

Kobe stood up, pulling Magnet and Squid with her. She turned to them and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys." she murmured, collecting their trays. She thrust them at the cook and went to sit down beside Zigzag, who magically was able to avoid being food-splattered. He smiled at her.

"Hey, girl, nice one over there." he jerked his head towards the direction in which a steamed Squid and pissed off X-Ray were coming from. Zero just followed behind, looking normal.

"I didn't mean to." she murmured, lowering her head and picking at her nail polish.

Zigzag bent down 'til he was almost face-to-face with her. "I didn't mean it like that, Kobe. It's aite, they'll get over it." he rose his gaze and looked at Squid and X-Ray before looking back at Kobe, then turning to his dinner.

Squid looked at Kobe's sad expression, sighed, and ran his hands through his dark hair. "Look, Kobe, it's okay, but I mean, damn, girl, this is the second time in less than 4 hours you've cause an accident." 

Kobe looked up, bleary-eyed. "Well I'm sooooorry!" she snapped.

Squid opened his mouth to say something, but Zigzag raised a hand as if to say; 'I got this.'

"Kobe, they aren't angry. A little upset, sure, understandably so, but I mean, they're wearing their dinner." he whispered. Kobe turned her face a little so she could see through her curtain of dark hair. 

She smiled meekly. "I'm sorry, guys," she breathed. "I just feel like, like...like I've messed everything up for you guys since I started staying in your tent. I mean, I MADE IT COLLAPSE FOR GOD'S SAKES!" They looked at her, then to Zigzag, who, once again, took control. "Kobe, that's okay. Plus, our sleeping arangements are a little more interesting now." he whispered the last part. Kobe chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for being such a spaz, guys." she smiled up at them, her naturally pink lips parted in a smile.

"It's aite Kobe, we forgive you." X-Ray teased. Kobe frowned and picked up her bread, she hid it behind her back.

"Hey, X." she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Think fast, bitchface!" she hooted, bolting from the table as the bread smacked his glasses. She ran all the way to the tent and collapsed on one of the mattressed. Then, she realised this would be an oppurtune time to change for bed. So Kobe pulled out a cerulean blue spaghetti strapped top, and green gym short shorts made of terry cloth, with white ribbings. Then she pulled her hair into two ponytails and waited for the boys to arrive. Not to long after they came through the flaps like a herd of cows.

"Kobe, why did you do that?" Squid asked, stifling more laughter.

Kobe grinned widely up at him. "'Cause, I wanted too. See, when I have too much caffeine, which I did that morning, or, when I don't take my meds, which I can't, til mum comes home, my body reacts, either making me really emotional, quiet, or hyper." she rambled.

The boys stopped and stared. "Uhhhhh..right." Squid replied, before yanking off his jumpsuit and grabbing a blanket and pillow. Everyone, including Kobe, did the same, and they all sat up on their make-shift beds. Kobe was stuck between Magnet and Zigzag, with Squid across from her. Zero and Caveman were on the other side of Magnet and Zigzag, and Armpit and X-ray were on the other side of Squid.

They were all silent for a while, until Kobe piped up. "Hey, guys, do you wanna play 'guess that song'?"

"How do you play?" Armpit asked.

"Easy," Kobe began. "First, we pick someone, and then that person has to pick a random song and sing a line from it. The first person to guess right gets to make the person singing, do anything."

All the boys raised their eyebrows and looked at Kobe. "Within reason," she finished quickly. "So yes or no?"

They all agreed. Kobe decided to go first. She thought hard, then began to sing. "It's not enough to hear me say you've won, you only wanted me for having fun, now I think you've gone and had your way, and left me with a pile of bills to pay, I can't even rewind the tape-machine, to listen to your drunken reasoning, so here it is, your final lullabyyy..."

Everyone of the boys stared at her, completely stumped. Very timidly Magnet raised his hand. "Um, is it by Hot Hot Heat?" he asked. "I'm a huge fan of theirs, chica."

Kobe nodded. "Yes, but which song, baby, which song." she rocked back and forth on her haunches.

Magnet thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "GOODNIGHT, GOODNIGHT!" he practically shouted.

Kobe punched her leg. "DAMN!" she cursed.

"Now," Magnet began. "I get to make you do something, correct?"

Kobe grimaced, nodding. "Yeah, but be reasonable."

"Kobe, Kobe, Kooobbbeee! I'm your friend, I would never make you do something un-reasonable!"

Kobe squinted. "Fine. What is it."

"Kiss Zigzag."

"What?"

"You heard me, chica, kiss Zig."

Kobe looked over at him. He smirked and nodded. Kobe sighed and got up, she sat on his knees and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch she got nervous and lost her concentration, which caused her to bang her forhead hard against Zigzags. "Oooooowwww." she moaned, falling off his knees and onto her side.

Zigzag sat and rubbed his head. "Damn girl, you're such a klutz!" he laughed.

Kobe got up. "I'll prove it to you that I'm not." and with that she got up and started kissing him. Alot of 'Ooooooh's' and 'Ahhhhh's' were heard. When she stopped a goofy grinn played on his lips. Kobe smiled and hugged him. "Told ya." she whispered in his ears. She sat back down in her own spot, and looked around awkwardly. All of a sudden X-Ray jumped up to his feet.

"Ooooooooh!" he shouted.

"What is it, dawg?" Armpit asked. X-Ray looked down and around and him and the other guys.

"I got THE perfect nickname for her."

Kobe raised her eyebrows. "What?"

X-Ray smiled. "Klutz. It suits you."

"Gee, thanks." Kobe murmured, pulling a split end out of her pony-tail.

"It does though, I mean, look." Zigzag said, pointing at a bruise on his forehead.

Kobe narrowed her eyes at his, but smiled. She couldn't be mad at him. It was impossible.

Then it hit her. She was doing something she swore she would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER, EVER, EVER do. She was falling for a deliquent. Her mother would never approve. Never. And what if he didn't like her the same way. Last time THAT happened Kobe was crushed. She didn't want to happen again. Then, just as she was about to rule out liking ANY of the guys, the words her pastor said one day at church rang throughout her brain; You're only young once, live your life to it's fullest, and take chances. Kobe stole a glance at Zigzag and smiled. He didn't look like the kind of guy who would hurt her like that. He was nice, kind, and really cute. And his paranoia was similar to Kobe's. She was liking him more and more as she thought about it. The only thing stopping her was her mother, Pendanski and Mr. Sir, and the other guys. Oh well. As her pastor said; You're only young once, live your life to it's fullest and take chances.

Good advice, father, good advice. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n - WOO!..I hope you guys liked it! lol. Anyways, **REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE TO ME**! AND **CHECK BACK SOON**! I UPDATE OFTEN!

LUV U GUYS LIKE** JELLY TOTS **AND **VODKA SHOTS**!


	10. Uhoh, big mouth

**Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences. **

  
After a rather restless slumber Kobe yawned and looked around. She was on the ground. "What the..." she whispered aloud to herself, then she took a look at the other end of the tent. 'Oh yeah.' she thought, trying to sit up. But she couldn't. Kobe looked at her stomach. Magnet and Zigzag had their arms over her stomach. She chuckled and laid back down, turning to the left. Magnet snored softly beside her, the slightest bit of drool escaping his lips. She turned towards Zigzag next. He looked so cute when he slept. His crazy hair sticking up at the sides, but it was flat in the front, falling in his eyes like extra long bangs. He too was drooling a bit. Kobe smiled and laughed. Loudly. Someone stirred. She quickly rolled over onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut tight. 

"It's not use, Klutz. I saw ya smilin', girl." Kobe lifted her head up, without moving her body. She glanced around. Someone on the other side was sitting up, looking at her. Squid. Of course.

"So! I didn't do anything." she insisted, in a harsh whisper.

Squid smirked at her in the dark. "I saw ya looking at Zigzag, baby u got it bad." he started humming Usher's 'U got it bad' song.

Kobe pounded her pillow in anger. Even in the dark, when she couldn't even see his face, she couldn't lie to him. "Arrrrrgghhh!" she groaned.

"I knew it!" she shouted triumphantly.

Just a bit too loudly. Just as Kobe was about to respond, Zigzag, Magnet, and Zero stirred. "Shit, Squid!" she cursed, reaching behind and throwing her pillow in his direction. The three now-awake boys looked at her. "Never mind." she mumbled, curling up under the covers again.

"What's going on?" Zigzag asked, his eyes closed and voice dripping with sleepiness, as he scrunched up a handful of his wild blond hair. It was beginning to lighten up a tiny bit, and you could see the crimson slowly taking over Kobe's cheeks. She looked at Squid with pleading eyes.

Squid found amusement among her embarrassment. "Oh, nothing," he whistled, looking at Zigzag. "Just talking..."

Kobe glared at him. "Squiiiiid!" she whined, pulling the blankets up around her so only the top part of her nose and her eyes showed. She turned to Magnet, hoping he'd be able to make Squid stop teasing her. But all he did was wink and nod his head towards Zigzag. Kobe's face drained of all it's colour. Oh sweet Jesus. He had heard too. Magnet chuckled and patted her on the shoulder as he tossed the blankets away from him and stood up to get dressed. Silently, Kobe thanked him. She too rolled over and stood up.

"Where are you going, Koooobbeee? It isn't even time for us to go dig yet." Squid had a knowingly grin on his lips. Kobe stared at him. 

"Getting dressed." she replied flatly. She then proceeded to pull out a beige jean skort and a tight black tank top, as well as her black and red men's Von Dutch trucker hat. After she had everything she needed, she grabbed her blanket and pulled it towards the collapsed section of the tent. Kobe slid down in to a sort of cave-in section, put the blanket over it, and began to change. After she was finished she climbed out and walked back to her ''bed''. She took a seat and stretched out her legs. It was a few more minutes, 10 most likely, before the recording sounded and they all groaned, rolling up off the floor and heading outside.

"Wow! You folks got ready quite early this morning! Good job!" Pendanski clapped Kobe and Zigzag on their shoulders as they approached the line. Kobe rolled her eyes. He was so stupid.

"We got ready early, sir," she murmured, following the boys after they collected their shovels. They ambled slowly after Mr. Sir's truck until they reached the spot where they were to dig today. Kobe laid down on the ground, folding her old white-hoodie up that she had brought out and using it as a pillow. It was a rather slow day. It was hotter than normal, and that caused the boys to be in bad moods, which in turn affected the speed they dug at. Kobe just laid there most of the day, occasionally getting up to walk around and talk, but mostly she laid there, sunning. Kobe looked up as soon as Squid jumped out of his hole and headed over to Zigzag's. He bent down and started talking to him. Kobe's eyes lit up and she rocketed over, jumped on Squid's back, covering his mouth with her hand. "Hey Squidly. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked through gritted teeth. He turned his head and pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Sure," he responded, tossing her off his back. "Be right back, Zig." Squid hopped up and they walked over to his hole.

Kobe put her hands on her hips and looked up at Squid. "We need to talk about what you heard, saw, whatever."

Squid ran a hand up and down the back of his neck. "Er, yeah, I know."

"The thing is, Magnet knows now too."

"'Bout what?" Squid asked.

"'Bout me likin' Zig, he was awake too!" 

Squid looked at her and burst into laughter. "Ooooh, Klutz, girl you're screwed now!" he howled.

Kobe looked like she was going to cry. "Squid!" she whined, pulling on his sleeve to re-gain attention. Squid wiped a hand over his face and looked serious again.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, you don't have to worry 'bout me saying nothing. Although I am going to see if Zigzag likes you."

Kobe's eyes went huge. "Squid! What! How!"

Squid put both hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to casually bring you up in a conversation. Then I'll ask what he thinks of you, m'kay?"

Kobe sighed and put Squid's arms back at his side. "Yeah. Yeah, that's cool. And could you talk to Magnet for me as well?"

Squid nodded as he went back into his own hole to dig. Kobe went back and sat down on top of her sweater. She noticed Zigzag looking at her. She cocked an eyebrow, smiled, and waved. The right corner of his mouth went up in a goofy-half smile, as he raised his hand in greeting. He turned back to digging, and Kobe studied him. His hair was even wilder than normal, and dirty. His face had spots of dirt and sweat all over it, and he bit his lip in concentration as he lifted a heap of dirt over one shoulder. Kobe smiled and got up, bringing her sweater with her. Oh hell, it was already totally wreck, stained with dirt, so she figured she might as well help him out.

"Hey, Kobe." Zigzag huffed as she approached.

Kobe sat down, her legs dangling in the hole. "Hey wassup?" she asked.

"Not much, digging as usual. God dammit, if it wasn't so hot I might be done already!" There goes more dirt.

Kobe swung her legs back and forth. "We-ell, if you want I can let you use my sweater to wipe your face off, I mean it's totally old anyway, and you can use my hat." she smiled sheepishly at her toes. 

"Really? I promise I'll give them right back." Kobe nodded and handed the items to him. He wiped his face off and handed the sweater back. Kobe tossed it to Armpit, who also tossed it to X-Ray. Pretty soon it had gone around to all the boys. He did, however, use the cap. It looked cute. His blond hair stuck crazily out from underneath it. She laughed and got up.

"Weeeeell, I think I will go take a shower now." she said. "See yous later." and with that she sauntered off back towards camp. Once again she changed into her bathing suit, and yanked a fresh towel from her luggage. The cold water was refreshing after being out in the scorching hot sun. After she quickly (4 minutes? Jeeeesuuusss!) rinsed her soapy hair she slung the towel, sarong style, around her waist and walked back to the tent.

By the time Kobe made it back her hair had dried so it looked like she had spent the day at the beach surfing or something. She walked in and Magnet, X-Ray, Armpit, and Zero were there. The tent went silent. Zero, as usual, had his back turned to the centre of the tent and was staring at the blank canvas wall and wasn't uttering a word to any one. What spooked her was the fact that the other three boys were staring at her, as if they knew something she didn't. Oh no! she thought, eyes shifting from X Ray's face to Magnet's face to Arpmit's and then back to Magnet's. He looked like he was attempting (and failing) to restrain his customary grin. He told them! Kobe decided.

"What'd you do, Magnet?" she demanded, a feeling of dread over coming her. 

"Nothing," he answered quickly. She scowled at him. 

"Magnet!" she screeched. "You told them!"

"I told them what?" Magnet asked innocently.

"About Zig Zag!" Kobe replied, infuriated.

"Wait," X Ray stopped her. "You like Zig Zag?"

"Well isn't that what he was telling you when I came in?" Drew asked weakly.

"No..." X Ray trailed off and then began laughing. "But you just did!" Armpit joined him and Magnet slowly let loose his grin.

"Magnet!" Kobe screamed again.

"What?" Magnet retorted, "I didn't do anything!"

"But- You- But-" Kobe stuttered. "Arrrrggh!" She whipped her showering things at the floor. Caveman chose to walked in at that moment.

"What's wrong Kobe?" he asked her, concerned.

"Nothing!" she snapped at him. He looked taken aback by her harshness.

"Kobe likes Zig!" Armpit laughed.

"Oh," Caveman mumbled and strolled past her, a smile tugging at his lips.

Squid and Zig Zag walked in a second later.

"What's going on?" Zig Zag asked.

"Kobe-" X ray began but Magnet slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Armpit farted," he lied, smiling all the time.

"Doesn't smell..." Zig Zag commented.

"It was one of those ones that are really loud but don't smell," Magnet said. He was a good liar.

"Oh, ok!" Zig Zag said, shrugging and shuffled over to his cot.

As Squid passed her he mouthed, "They know?" Kobe nodded sourly and stormed out of the tent. 

****

a/n - WOO!..I hope you guys liked it! lol. Anyways, REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE TO ME! AND CHECK BACK SOON! I UPDATE OFTEN! LUV U GUYS LIKE JELLY TOTS AND VODKA SHOTS!  
& I would like to give credit to Hecates Diamon, for writing the bottom half of this story! wOot! Awesome job!

xoKate  



	11. Well this is just wonderful

**Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.**

an - in the last chapter there is a line that says ''...drew smiled weakly.'' it's supposed to be "..kobe smiled weakly."

As Kobe stormed out she let a few angry tears run down her cheeks. She could not let this happen. Then, after she realised that she sounded like a preppy, tight-blonde-pony-tail, polo shirt wearing loser, she stopped. Kobe wiped the tears from her eyes and ran into the wreck-room and pushed herself as far into the sinking couch as possible. You'd be surprised how close she was to the ground. She stayed there, staring at the TV for what seemed like hours. Soon later , though, the boys came pounding up the steps and inside. Right away Squid noticed her. He walked over and sat down on the other cushion. Kobe looked up and smiled meekly before turning back to the fuzzy television. Squid sighed and ran his left hand through his brown hair.

"Look, Kobe, he don't know." he breathed finally.

Kobe sighed and sat so that she was facing him. "That's okay, I'm just worried about what his reaction would be if he DID know." Squid shrugged.

"Look," he began. "We won't let Zig-"

"Let Zig what?" Kobe and Squid looked up behind the couch, at Zigzag, who smiled awkwardly down at them. Kobe's brown eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Nothing, nothing. It's not important." Kobe chuckled, acting as if they were not just talking about her humoungous crush on him. Zigzag eyed them warily and sat down on the floor, in the center of the couch. He stared intently at the TV,reaching up every once in a while to push his hair out of his eyes. Kobe smiled and rolled her head from side-to-side, cathing Squid's glance. He smirked and nodded towards Zigzag. Kobe rolled her eyes and got up to go back to the tent. It was quite a bit hotter in the wreckr-room. The tent was not much better, but it'd do. She arrived to the area where there tent was to discover that it wa fixed! She looked at it strangely before ascending the steps inside. X-Ray was laying on a cot that looked rather new.

"What's with this?" Kobe asked, nodding around at the new cots. X-Ray sat up on his elbows.

"Um...Warden's back. She wants to talk to you, like, now." he told her. Kobe raised an eyebrow before walking down the steps and towards the cabin. Once she reached it she crept up the creaky wooden stairs and threw open the equally creaky screen door.

"Mum? Are you here?" she called, stepping into the living room.

"Yes, dear, I'm in your room." Kobe shrugged her shoulders and ran down the hall, sliding into her bedroom. Her mother was sitting on her bed, folding some clothes Kobe has never seen before.

"Hey...mum..what's this?" she asked with a funny smile.

Louise just kept folding clothes. "Well, darling, while I was gone I was in New York."

"What! Why didn't you bring me! I could've seen some of my old friends!" she yelled, her face turning red in anger. "Calm down baby. I bought you some new clothes, ordered a whole new shipment of food, for us and the camp, and I found out about Oliver..." she said slowly. Kobe froze.

"What," she said icily. The warden turned to face her daughter. "What about him?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"WellhekindoftriedtostealsomethingfromKal'sfamilyandtheycaughthimbutlethimgobutthenhetriedtostealsomemarijuanafromadealerbecauseafteryouleftheturnedintoahugepotheadsohimandthedealergotcaughtfightingandtheybothgotarrested."

Kobe sat down slowly. "Back up, please." she said.

Mrs. Walker sighed. "Look, honey, long story short, Oliver and the dealer are going to be coming here."

Kobe's face drained of all it's colour. "Wonderful." she said sarcastically. "Now would you please leave so I can change?" Her mother nodded and left the room. Kobe leafed through the t-shirts, tank tops, shorts and skirts on her bed. She chose a snug baby blue t-shirt and a pair of black soffee cheerleading shorts. She slipped back into her black flip flops before pulling her hair into two low-set braids and walking, zomie-like out of the cabin and back across the lake. Vaguely, she could here her mother come out onto the porch and watch her, but Kobe couldn't be bothered to look back. She was in a slight state of shock. Even though she didn't really feel like talking to anyone Kobe forced herself to walk back into D-tent and collapse onto the cot that had been set-up for her. The boys were all there for a change, and they looked up as she started to shake.

"Kobe, dude what's wrong?" Squid asked. Kobe looked at him, her expression a mixture of pure anger, adrenaline, and extreme sadness.

"He's...he's...arrrghhh!" she started pounding her pillow, causing her tight braids to come loose.

Zigzag, Squid, Armpit, and Magnet walked up and stood around her cot. Armpit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off. "Baby you's gonna break the cot again if you keep doin' that." Kobe writhed in his grip.

"LET ME GOOOO!" she wailed as angry tears escaped her eyes. Squid dropped her pillow on the ground. Kobe fell to her knees and started beating on it. The guys watched, alarmed, as Kobe reduced the pillow to feathers and ripped fabric.

"Kobe," Zigzag said as he sat on his haunches beside her. "What's going on?"

Kobe rose her angry eyes from the pillow to Zigzag's face. She sighed, looking around at the four guys that surrounded her. "I guess you're going to find out soon enough." she sucked in a harsh breath then it go.

"Find out what, dawg?" X-ray asked as he joined them. Kobe looked up at them again.

"You remember my story about Oliver, right?" she asked slowly, as to ensure she would'nt release any more tears, angry or sad.

They nodded. "Yeah."

"He's coming. He got caught for a fight with some thug drug dealer, who was selling him pot. Apparently he didn't have any money to pay for it at that time, but he already had a 'tab' with this buddy, so Oliver tried to steal it. They ended up fighting. Now let me tell you, Oliver is NOT a small guy anymore. He never used to be muscular or tall. Now he's tall, and from what my mum tells me, he has muscles. No bigger or smaller than your guys', but muscles nonetheless."

Armpit stared off, appearing to be in deep thought. "So where's he going?" Kobe smacked her head.

"He's coming here, hun, he's coming to Camp Green Lake." Armpit made an 'o' sound before returning to his cot. The other 4 boys still standing there.

"Want us to beat him up?" X-ray asked. Kobe shook her head.

"No, no thanks. He just better not end up in here. Or else I will bitch slap him 'til his cheeks bleed. I just don't want to have to be around him, ya know. After everything he's put me through." the guys nodded.

"So when's this buddy coming?" Squid asked, pulling his toothpick out, examining it, and sticking it back between his lips. Kobe's expression changed to 100 percent pure anger, full of hatred and loathing. "Tomorrow." she seethed angrily.

"Tomorrow..that's soon." Zigzag said. Kobe smirked. "Ya think?" she retorted, but auickly took it back.

"I'm sorry, Zig. I'm so sorry. I'm just...argH!" she screamed, starting to pound her pillow again. Zigzag gave her a hug.

"It's okay, it's okay. If you don't want him near you, he won't be." everyone nodded, replying with 'yeah's' and 'for sure's'. Kobe smiled gratefully before climibing back up into her cot, clutching her thin , beat-down pillow.

She lay there a few moments before Magnet spoke up. "Kobe why aren't you in the cabin now? Your mum's home."

"I like it here." she said simply. Squid and Magnet smirked at her answer. She glared at them, but a smile was still on her lips.

"Don't. you. dare." she said with a laugh. The boys chuckled before turning back to their card game. Kobe allowed herself to fall asleep soon after that.

----Next morning----

The next morning Kobe was awaken by Armpit poking her with his boot in the thigh. "C'mon, girl. Get up."

"Shut up, bitchface. I don't have to get up." she murmured, burrowing further into hte blankets. She could tell Armpit was smirking. "Zigzag's going now," he whispered. "And you don't wanna be here when Oliver arrives, now do you? Mom will probably get you to show him around. How AWKWARD." he whispered, but yelled the 'AWKWARD' part. Kobe shot out of bed and quickly changed into her pink t-shirt and blue skort. She put her flip flops on and bolted for the exit.

"What did you say to her, 'pit?" Squid asked. Armpit smiled.

"Ohhh, nothing." he replied slyly as he strode towards the exit.

Squid shrugged and grabbed his boots, pulling them on. He yanked on a dirty white t-shirt and headed for the door. Kobe was already leaning against the library, eyes closed, and her braids extremely messy from having slept on them. Squid motioned for Magnet to join him, and together they snuck up on either side of the snoozing Kobe and took an index finger, and poked her in the side. Her eyes flew open and she glared at each boy out the side of her eye. "If I was sane I'd be sleeping at this time of day." she said dryly.

"To bad you're insane!" Magnet hooted, and Squid joined in. She looked at them with a bored expression on her face.

"Is that all you got?" Kobe responded before heading off in the direction of the digging site, between X-ray and Zigzag. Squid and Magnet followed slowly behind.

Kobe had plugged herself in to her Mp3 player a while ago. By now the boys were almost done, and she was getting extremely bored. So, being the easily amused person she is, Kobe found a short stick and began to draw in the dirt. Until, that is, she saw a yellow bus ramble down the road. Her eyes bulged and she started to choke on the dust that, unbeknownst to her, had been welling up in her throat. "What's wrong, baby girl?"(an- I know Hecates diamon says that alot..lol..one of my friends hu reads hole's ff's said that to me..lol. What's wrong with sayin that? It's CUTE!) Squid called over. Kobe waved her hand wildly towards the road. Then proceeded to fall flat on her stomach. The boys looked up, and for the first time noticed the bus. They glanced at Kobe, who was sitting like a toddler who was rolling a ball back and forth, in the dirt, staring at the bus with disgust.

"That." she hissed acidly.

And so she was left alone to think until Zero and X-ray were done their holes. She saw Zero get up and leave, but she also noticed that X-ray was almost done. He was more likely to protect her from Oliver than Zero (an - No offense to Zero..he's to cute to get pissed! In my story, anyway), so she waited for him. When he was done Kobe got up and trailed along beside him. In the distance, on the other side of a thin dust cloud she could see her mother and Mr. Sir talking to two boys, one was tall with shaggy red hair, and the other was almost as tall, with shaggy brown hair. Oliver. Kobe sucked in her breath. They'd have to pass them on the way to the shovel pile. Kobe put herself behind X-ray, as to not draw attention to herself, and continued walking. As the drew nearer X-ray slowed down and tried his best to cover Kobe. Too late. "Kobe! Hey baby!" her mother called, waving wildly. Oliver, the other boy, and Mr. Sir turned towards X-ray and herself.

Kobe grimaced and gave her mother an angry look as she walked by with X-ray, who had put himself closest to them, so he could prevent Kobe from pouncing on this kid and punching his face in. "Miss. Walker, come here." Mr. Sir said sternly.

Her mother nodded, and Kobe pushed X-ray ahead of her. She gripped the back left shoulder of his jump suit and nudged him towards the 4 people. He looked at the ground as Kobe peeked over his shoulder. "What." she spat, keeping her gaze locked on her mother's face.

"We have two new campers."

"I can see, I'm not blind." she retorted.

"Would you like to show them around?"

"No. C'mon X-ray, let's go." she grabbed his shovel, threw it as close to the pile as she could get it, and dragged him back to D-tent. When they re-entered everyone was back. Squid and Zigzag and Magnet stood up when the noticed Kobe's expression.

"I take it you came across whatshisname."

"..and his dealer. and my mom. and mr. sir." she finished. X-ray shook his head at Squid and nudged Kobe over to her bed. He stood and talked to Zig and Squid for a few minutes, fully aware Kobe was watching them.

"Look , guys, I saw the looks they gave each other. I think it's best, for our saftety, I mean, the look on Kobe's face was pure hatred, that we don't ask her any questions. Okay?" he asked.

Squid and Zigzag nodded. They walked up to Kobe. "Look, um, if you need to talk..you can talk to us." Zigzag said awkwardly. She smiled up at him. "Sure. I will."

Everyone but Zero and Zigzag ''awwwed''. Kobe glared at everyone. They shut up.

"Thank you." she said stifly, retrieving her Mp3 player from her pocket and letting music fill her ears as she rested her head on the edge of her mattress.

Tomorrow was going to be a looooooong day.

**_a/n - You like? No like? Whatever lol. I'm sorry I took so long to update...this is exam week, and I've been studying my butt off for a few weeks, so yeah..lol. Hope you liked iiiit!_**

****

a/n - WOO!..I hope you guys liked it! lol. Anyways, REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE TO ME! AND CHECK BACK SOON! I UPDATE OFTEN! LUV U GUYS LIKE JELLY TOTS AND VODKA SHOTS!

xoKate  



	12. Way to go, Squid

**Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.  
Chapter #12;**

The next morning Kobe woke up first, she had a terrible time sleeping that night, knowing Oliver could be somewhere close by. 'Why did this have to happen!' she thought angrily. When X-ray had told her her mother wanted to see her she never imagined THAT is what she'd have to say. Kobe drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. This is going to suck. Hopefully Oliver won't be digging near the boys. Or maybe Kobe just won't go out there today, just incase. No. She could not let his being here ruin her fun. That'd just be foolish. She let out a loud groan and fell back into bed, snuggling into her blankets. It was almost too quiet in the tent. She started to suspect something. She couldn't even hear the boys' breathing. Which was unusual. Kobe slowly sat up on her elbows and looked around. She saw that Magnet and Caveman were staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What!" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing, you were just tossing and turning alot." Magnet whispered back.

"Well if it was tossing and turning alot wouldn't they other boys be awake?" she demanded, slightly angry.

"They are." Caveman started to laugh outloud. Magnet reached over and hit him in the shoulder.

"Man, shut up!" he groaned.

Kobe rose an eyebrow as the other boys started to sit up. "Then why were you whispering to me?" she hissed.

Magnet and Caveman exchanged glances. "No reason, chica. No reason." he trailed off.

Kobe pouted. "Fine. Whatever." she said before falling back into her bed.

A few minutes later the bugle recording sounded and the boys all rolled out of bed. "Coming out today, Kobe?" Zigzag asked as he loomed at the end of her cot. Kobe shaded her eyes, even though there was no need, and looked up at him.

"Err," she began. "Not right now, I think I'm going to go back to the cabin, see what else mum got me in New York." Zigzag shook his head.

"Alright." he said, in a voice that dripped with disappointment.

Kobe sighed sadly. "Zig?"

"Yeah?" he asked, whirling around.

"I'll come out after lunch, okay?"

Zigzag smiled. "Okay, see ya then." he said before trailing slowly behing the other boys. Kobe shook her head with laughter as she rolled off the cot and opened her suitcase. Out she pulled a pair of khaki clam diggers that went to just above her ankles, and a thermal tank-top (think a tank-top made of the type of material that long johns are made out of), that was striped navy blue, hunter green, dark red, white, and yellow. A tiny bit of lace trim adorned the neckline of it, and there was a tiny white-silk bow in the center. She pulled the top on, it fit her like a glove, then the clam diggers, before stepping into her trusty flip flops, and walking out the tent flap. In the distance she saw the boys heading out to dig. Zigzag had his right hand in his pocket, and his left was gripping the shovel. His wild blonde hair was blowing backwards. Kobe smiled, but quickly started to move on towards the cabin when she heard another group of boys heading her way. She took off at a run, letting her hair fall out of the pony-tail and cascade wildly around her shoulders. She burst right through the door and collapsed onto the living room couch.

"Hey mum!" she yelled breathlessly.

"Hey, baby. Why aren't you out with the boys?" she called back from the bathroom.

Kobe shrugged. "I donno," she answered as she pulled at a split end. "I guess I came back to see the stuff you got in New York."

"Oh, okay darling, but you saw everything yesterday," the warden paused for a moment. "Oh! Baby I almost forgot! Go look inside the top drawer of your bureau!"

"Why?" Kobe asked. She swung her legs to the floor.

"It's a surpriiiiiise!" Louise sang. Kobe laughed.

"Alright," Kobe walked down the hall to her bedroom and walked over to the bureau. She pulled open the dresser drawer. Inside sat a thin, sleek black rectanglish square. "Mum, what's this?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"For goodness sake, dear, take it out!" Kobe did as she was told, and almost dropped it. Her mother got her a laptop!

"Are you shittin' me!" she shrieked excitedly.

Mrs. Walker appeared in the doorway. "Nope, I know how much you miss your friends, and how angry you'd be I never told you I was going to New York. I would've gave it to you yesterday, but I guess it slipped my mind."

Kobe's eyes glazed over and she jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she screeched. "Does it have internet?"

"It has everything." Louise told her with a big red-lipsticked smile. Kobe put the laptop back onto the bed and hugged her mother.

"I love it!" she squealed.

"I'm glad, but there is only one condition."

Kobe's face fell. "What?"

"Do not let any of the boys touch it. I don't care how good of friends of yours they are, they are not to touch it. And if anyone starts to get rough and you have it out, get away. Either that or holler for Pendanski or Mr. Sir, understand?"

Kobe nodded vigoursly. "Of course, yes. Is it ready to go?"

"It should be."

"Okay! Great! 'Bye!" she yelled, picking up the laptop and tearing out onto the lakebed. She searched for D-tent. There they were, not too far out, so Kobe decided to walk.

She was about halfway there, walking past another tent's digging area, when someone called her name. "Yo, Kobe." the voice said.

Kobe whirled around, a smile on her face. A smile on her face til she saw who was calling her.

"What the fuck do you want." she demanded, staring Oliver straight in the eyes with enough hatred to make Saddamn Hussein scared.

"Just to talk." he shrugged, hopping out of his hole.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Do you not understand that?"

"Why not?" he asked, looking slightly hurt.

Kobe stared at him blankly. "Why not? Why the fuck WOULD I! You cheated on me, you ass hole! With my BEST FUCKING FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND!" she screamed, tears welling up. The other boys started to notice. A little ways away she could see D-tent look up. They noticed her.

"I'm sooo sorry, I, I, I just don't know what I was thinking. I was messed up." Oliver said, stepping towards her.

Kobe looked at him, bleary eyed. "Yeah, you were."

"Please, can you forgive me? I really like you."

"No! I will not fucking forgive you! DO YOU NOT REALISE THAT! BESIDES, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE NOW. SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she yelled before storming off towards D-tent. When she reached them she sat down a few meters away without a word, and flipped open her laptop. She turned it on and immeadiately opened an Internet Explorer window. She typed in the address for the email site and logged and began to write an e-mail to her ex-best friend, Kal.****

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, Kal. This is Kobe, your ex-best friend. Just thought I'd let you know, bcuz u r clearly to stupid to think to read email address...or think about hooking up with your best friend's boyfriend. Anyways, guess what? Your ass-hole boyfriend. MY ex-boyfriend, is here CGL. Yes. Oliver. He tried to talk to me today, but I told him to fuck off, basically. Just writing to let you know that if I see your bitch-ass, dirty boyfriend stealing face come down here to visit him, I don't know what I'll do. But it won't be very nice. I'm sorry for the insults, I just have ALOT of pent-up anger because of you, so I feel I should take it out on you rather than my new friends. Anyways, I gotta go. Hope I never see your sorry ass face again!

--Kobe--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kobe was done writing the e-mail she hit send and closed the computer. She looked up and met Zigzag's gaze. She got up, went over to his hole, and sat on the edge of it. "Told you I'd come visit." she smirked. He looked up at his, shading his eyes from the harsh glare.

"I knew you would." he laughed.

"I know. . " she trailed off, her mind racing back to the confrontation with Oliver.

She must have looked pretty zoned out. "Kobe, are you alright?" Zigzag asked eventually.

Her head snapped up. "Wha-, yeah, yeah I'm fine." she stammered.

"No, no something's bothering you. What is it?" he asked.

Kobe sighed. "I ran into...Oliver." she said finally.

Zigzag looked at her. "What? How?"

"Well, I was on my way out here, and I was walking past...B or C tent's digging site, and he was there. I never noticed him, but he saw me and started talking. I told him to fuck off, but he kept being persistent, asking me to forgive him and he still likes me and all that shit."

"...and now you like someone else." Zigzag said in a whisper.

"Pardon?" Kobe asked.

"...and now you like someone else. You guys were fighting pretty loud." he said.

Kobe's face turned bright red. "Oh, sorry about that.." she trailed off.

"It's alright, no biggie." Zigzag chuckled as he jumped back down into his hole.

"Thanks." Kobe laughed, letting her head fall back and her hair fall down her back. "Sure is hot out here."

"Yeah, it's rough. But it gets worse sometimes." Zigzag stated.

Kobe brought herself back upright. "Jesus. I don't know how you guys do it." she murmured.

"We're used to it." he mumbled as another pile of dirt was flung over his shoulder. For the first time since she started coming out with them to the digging spot she noticed how filthy their shirts and things were.

"How often is laundry done around here?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"I 'unno, every 2 or 3 days, something like that." he said slowly. "Why?"

"Eh, just wonderin'." she told him.

Zigzag rose an eyebrow. "O..kay...hey! What's that?" he asked, pointing at the laptop.

"Mum got it for me in New York, so I could keep in touch with my friends." Kobe mumbled quietly.

"Awesome." he nodded. Kobe smiled. Thank god he wasn't one to be all annoying and beg-y.

"Thanks." she replied, tucking the laptop into it's carrying case so it wouldn't get dirt inside it.

The boys continued digging for a little while longer. Kobe even jumped down to help Zigzag for a few minutes, using her feet to loosen the dirt. Now she was all dirty. Ew. Oh well. The first ones to be done were the usual. Zero, X-ray, Armpit. Squid, Magnet, and Caveman were still out there when Zigzag finished. "All done." he announced proudly, tossing his shovel over the edge and onto the dirt. He hopped out of his holes, forgetting for a second that Kobe was still there. He spit it in, nearly missing Kobe's head.

"Ewww!" she screeched, scrunching up her pert tiny freckle dotten nose. 

"Shit! I'm sorry, Kobe." he blushed, extendin a hand down to her. She tried to grab it, but failed. However she did manage to get one foot into a hole in the dirt. Zigzag reached down and placed both strong hands under her arms and lifted her out.

"Thanks, Zig." she said in mock anger. "You almost spit on me!"

"Well geez, you could've said something!" he retorted.

Kobe playfully punched him in the arm. "Ahhh!" he yelped, grabbing the spot she hit. Kobe jumped.

Zigzag looked at her, she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" she rambled.

"It's..it's okay, Kobe. Calm down. I just have a reeeeealllllllyyy bad sunburn under there." he chuckled, lightly patting the arm of the hideous orange jumpsuit.

Kobe frowned. "Don't you use sunscreen?"

"No.." he replied slowly.

Kobe's mouth fell open. "You guys could get heatstroke, sunstroke, SKIN CANCER!" she yelled.

Zigzag looked taken aback. "I know, but they haven't given us any."

As they wandered slowly back to the camp grounds Kobe pondered this. That isn't right. The boys could get very sick. She decided to take initiative. "Zig, would you LIKE sunscreen?" she asked as they sat cross-legged from each other on his cot. He looked up from the card game they were playing.

"Sure, I mean, anything would be better than dealin' with this." he lightly poked his sun burnt arm.

Kobe got up off the cot. "Be right back." Zigzag nodded as he tried to make a card castle. Kobe stormed out of the tent and ran over towards where Pendanski and Mr. Sir were standing, arguing about food or something. Unbeknowst to Kobe though, Zigzag, X-ray, and Magnet, who were all in the tent at the time she stormed out, were watching her from the tent steps. If she had known they were watching she wouldn't do what she's about to do, but she doesn't, so she's going to.

"Hey! YO PENDANSKI! C'MERE!" she yelled. The boys' eyes bulged as they stifled laughter.

"Yes, Ms. Walker what can I do for you!" he asked cheerfully.

"WHY THE HELL DON'T THE BOYS GET SUNSCREEN!" she demanded loudly.

"Why, Kobe, we don't have very much of it."

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL ON THAT BIG HONKER OF A NOSE YOU GOT THERE!" Kobe screamed. Magnet and X-ray and Zigzag started laughing, but quickly shut up when Kobe's head began to turn. She didn't notice them, but she did notice a few other boys. "GET BACK TO YOUR TENTS, LOSERS!" she yelled at them before turning back to Pendanski.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Walker." he stuttered.

"GO BRING ME ATLEAST 6 BOTTLES OF IT, I KNOW YOU GOT IT." she yelled, her face getting red in anger.

"But.." he began.

"JUST DO IT!" 'Nike moment!' she thought jokingly to herself.

Pendanski immeadiately ran to the shed and retrieved 8 bottles of sunscreen. "There you are, Ms. Walker." he said nervously.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "NOW GET TO WORK!" she started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Ms. Walker." Pendanski asked.

"THE FACT THAT I JUST GOT YOU TO FORK OVER 8 BOTTLES OF SUNSCREEN!" she howled with laughter as she took off running towards D-tent. When the 3 boys noticed her running they ducked back inside and got in the positions they were in before she left. Kobe burst through the flap and let the bottles drop out of her arm as she collapsed over them in laughter.

"Wow..how did you get those." X-ray asked in pretend amazement.

Kobe beamed up at him. "Well, Zigzag has a really bad sunburn, so I went to see Pendanski, he wouldn't hand 'em over at first, so I started freaking out! Just like my mum!"

Zigzag laughed. "Yeah we-"

"We are very grateful. Now do we each get a bottle?"

Kobe nodded as she tossed a bottle at each of them. She was about to toss one onto Squid's cot when he came through the door, so she turned quickly and threw it at him. "THINK FAST SQUIDLY!" she yelled. Squid's eyes darted all around, but he ducked when he noticed the bottle hurtling towards his head. It flew out the door. Squid looked back and forth between the flap and Kobe. She nodded.

"Go get it." Squid retrieved the bottle.

"Thanks..Kobe. How'd you get 'em?" he asked. Kobe smiled a sly smile.

"I have my ways." she said mysteriously.

"More like she totally flipped at Pendanski!" X-ray hooted. Kobe shot him a look.

"Why'd you do that?" Squid asked.

Kobe's eyes darted towards Zigzag, who was reading the label on his sunscreen, to the tent flap. "No reason." she said quickly.

Squid nodded knowingly. "I see. I see. Are you sure?"

Kobe glared at him. "Squid!" she whined. "Don't start teasing me now! I should never have told you that!"

"Told him what?" Zigzag asked, now suddenly attentive.

"That Kobe li-" Squid began. Kobe slapped a hand over his mouth.

"NOTHING! NOTHING! Now everyone put on some sunscreen!" she chirped happily, her hand still over Squid's mouth. "Now you promise not to say it." she asked in a low voice. Squid nodded, his eyes held a mischevious expression. Kobe tightened the grip. "Promise!" she insisted. Squid nodded, then licked Kobe's hand.

"KOBE LIKES ZIG!" he yelled as he jumped up and took off running. Kobe's eyes widened as EVERYONE's gaze turned to her. She turned red before bolting after Squid, leaving Zigzag confused and everyone else shocked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched.

****

a/n - WOO! My writers block is GONE! But that wasn't the only reason I haven't been updating, it has been exam week all week..and 2 weeks before that I was studyin. So yeah...TOMORROW IS MY LAST EXAM! IT'S ENGLISH, BOO YAAAAHHH! lmfao..Excuse that, I'm just really happy. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER! 

xoKate

Luv u lots like JELLY TOTS and VODKA SHOTS


	13. Confrontations

**Disclaimer - I only own Kobe. Similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences.  
Chapter #13;**

  
Kobe chased Squid right across the desert, around her mum's cabin, through other tents, around the buildings, in other words, all over the camp ground. Squid had been a good distance ahead of Kobe until his legs started to feel like jelly, and she was NOT about to slow down. She wanted revenge.

"SQUID YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Kobe yelled at him as they ran. Squid looked over his shoulders at her, his expression half amused, half terrified of what Kobe would do if she caught him. He didn't know much about girls, but what he did know is the got angry easily...very easily. Finally he slowed down and she caught up to him. Squid sighed and turned around.

"Look, Kobe, I kind of did you a favor." he reasoned. One of Kobe's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Mmhmm, how?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Squid shifted uncomfortably.

"We-ll, you never know. He might like you to." he said.

"I don't know." she sighed.

Squid tried to think of something to cheer her up. "Hey, think of it this way, atleast you won't have to worry about your secret getting out anymore!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air, holding his hat in one hand.

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Oh , yeah. That's definately what I wanted. Do you have any idea how humiliating this is Squid, do you?"

Squid rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah..."

"Really? How. How would you know?"

Squid swept his hand over his face. "Back home the same thing happened to me. Well, sort of. I told a few buddies of mine I liked this girl. They promised not to tell her, and I believed them, after all we'd been friends since like, kindergarten. Anyway, she found out, and I had high hopes, because she always flirted with me in school and all that, but I asked her out and she humiliated me. In front of our entire school."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Squid, really, that must have sucked, but at least you get to leave school. I'm going to be stuck in this place 'til I'm atleast 18, that's atleast 3 and a half years!"

Squid groaned. "I'm SORRY! Look, as I've told you before, Zig is a good guy. He will not humiliate you, and if anyone else does D-tent will pound their faces in."

A smile tugged at Kobe's lips, and she unwillingly let is show. "I know, I know. And apology accepted."

Squid sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Let's go back, okay?" Kobe nodded and they trudged back to the tent.

Kobe slipped her fingers around the tent flap and pulled it back, letting Squid go ahead of her. She let the flap swing closed, sending Squid sprawling across the floor, causing all the boys to laugh at him. Squid groaned loudly. Kobe laughed from her spot on the steps outside. "KOBE! YOU SAID WE WERE COOL!" Squid exclaimed. Kobe lifted the tent flap up and stepped inside. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Aww, poor bay-beee!" she cooed, helping him up.

Squid gave her a dirty look and stuck out his tongue. Kobe grabbed it. "GOT YOUR TONGUE!" she hooted, but quickly dropped it. "Ew..I can't believe I just did that." she shuddered, wiping her hand on the arm of X-ray's jumpsuit. X-ray grimaced.

"That's the second time you've wiped yours or someone else's bodily fluid on me. WHEN WILL IT END!" he yelled frustratedly. Kobe patted him on the shoulder.

"Never." she smiled as she took a seat on the floor at the base of her cot. She let her head fall back and her hair fall down her back.

She must have fallen asleep, because about an hour or so later Squid and Armpit nudged her with their booted feet. "C'mon, girl, supper." Kobe moaned as she tried to get up. Her legs hurt from running after Squid. So, she grabbed ahold of Squid and Armpit's jacket sleeves and hoisted herself up. Together they walked into the mess-hall. When they got to the door Kobe slowed down and inhaled deeply.

"You'll be fine, dawg." Armpit told her as he and Squid nudged her through the screen door. She stopped as soon as she was inside and put herself between Squid and Armpit, not behind them. The rest of the boys had already got their food and were sitting down. After Kobe got her salad and pop from Pendanski she trudged slowly behind Armpit towards the table. Squid, who had already sat down beside Magnet moved over to make room for her. Silently she slid her tray onto the table and took a seat. All eyes were on her, Kobe could feel it. She began to pick delicately at the salad, eating only the lettuce and leaving the vegtables. She wasn't very hungry today. Finally X-ray decided to break the silence.

"Soooo..how was everybody's day?" he asked, more cheery than anyone had ever heard him. No one answered so he turned to Kobe. "Kobe, how was yours." she kept her head down, but rose her eyes to glare at him. She looked like she was ready to hurt someone.

"Fine," she replied through clenched teeth. Squid poked her in the leg with the toothpick. "SQUID! FUCK!" she yelled, but quickly covered her mouth. "Greeat." she sank down and banged her forehead against the table. After Pendanski and Mr. Sir gave her a language lecture she sat back up and stabbed furiously at the remaining vegetables, suddenly hungry.

Oliver was on his way past the table when kobe had sworn. He came over and stood behind her. Everyone in D-tent noticed except for Kobe. They all had 'uh-oh' looks on their faces. Kobe turned the top-half of her body around so she could see what they were looking at. "Well, well, well. Adrienne. I never knew you had such a mouth, these guys have been a terrible influence on you! When you were with me you were so polite, and dressed a little more demurely." he said with an air of i-think-i'm-better-than-you attitude. Kobe looked down at her outfit of shorts and tank top, then back at Oliver. She was practically foaming at the mouth from rage. She jumped up and shoved Oliver into the wall. D-tent immediatlely stood up at their spots.

"Don't EVER fucking call me, Adrienne. You got that, Olli? And when I was with you, Olli, I never knew how to swear. I never new until I caught you with Kal. That was the first fucking time I ever swore. So technically, it was YOUR GODDAMNED FAULT!" She screamed, holding him by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"You really should stop hanging around with these..deliquents." he retorted, trying to sound tough. Kobe licked her lips and laughed as she loosened her grip on his collar. Oliver seemed to think this was a sign of Kobe back down. No such chance. Just as he tried to get away Kobe grabbed his collar again and threw him at the ground, she stepped on his chest with on foot.

"Don't you EVER EVER EVER insult them again, okay? Or I'll steel Mr. Sir's gun and shoot your dick off, you got it?" she yelled, her face turning slightly crimson from yelling so loud.

Oliver nodded, stood up and brushed himself off. Obviously thinking she was joking. "Alright, whatever dude."

As he was walking away Kobe giggled and kicked him in the nuts. Hard. He fell to the floor in pain. "That'll teach you. Don't ever fucking come near me again, okay sweetheart?" she said sarcastically. Oliver nodded as he clutched himself and rolled around in pain. Everyone in the messhall who was watching turned back to their food after Kobe sat down. D-tent sat down slowly after her.

"Nice." X-ray commented. Kobe smiled.

"Thanks."

"That was...rough." Zigzag mumbled. Kobe shifted her body towards him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know, I was a little harsh on him. But have you ever liked a guy so much, and thought he liked you just as much, but then he went and messed around with your best friend!" she asked, slightly annoyed. Zigzag shifted his gaze on her face.

"No, can't say that I have. I prefer girls."

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Well in your case it'd be a girl. Has a girl ever done that to you?"

Zigzag stared at her for a minute. "Not really." he mumbled before shoveling a moutful of sloppy green beans into his mouth. Kobe sighed and rested her head in her arms.

"Arghhh." she complained.

After dinner that night they went back to the tent. It was quiet so far, they were all just sitting around, quietly talking to themselves. Pendanski came in and interrupted the quiet.

"BOYS AND KOBE!" he shouted cherrily. Everyone stood up.

"I didn't do it!" Kobe screamed. Squid covered her mouth then let go.

"No, no, no. No one did anything wrong this time. I just wanted to let you know that it's time for group. C'mon, let's go." they boys groaned. Kobe had only ever been to one, 2 weeks ago when she first got here. She groaned too, it was quite boring.

They gathered in the mess hall, sitting around on the benches and chairs. "Do I have to be here?" Kobe whined as she trailed behind the boys. Pendanski nodded.

"Your mother has requested you are." Kobe stomped her feet angrily as she took a seat towards the back of the group.

"So, why don't we all start by telling me what's been going on these past 2 weeks?" Pendanski suggested. Squid and Kobe and Zigzag and Magnet and X-ray all met each others gaze. Kobe fell out of her chair, and quickly climbed back into it. The guys snickered.

"There's been alot going on, sir." Kobe told him quietly.

"Like what, Ms. Walker?"

"Doesn't mum have cameras? Can't you just go watch the security tapes or some shit like that?" Kobe asked, her arms folded across her chest as she stared Pendanski down.

"Don't be silly, Kobe! Louise don't have no cameras!"

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Whatever, doc." she folded her feet up under herself and sat cross-legged in her chair.

The rest of the counselling session went rather smoothly, the boys just talked and laughed, completely ignoring Pendanski. Kobe got tired of it so she quietly slipped out of her chair, and without notice went back to the tent and crawled into bed. It had been a long day, she needed her rest. Although she found it really difficult to get to sleep. She tossed and turned until she heard the boys coming back. Quick as a bunny she dove under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"There she is."

"Thank god."

"Yeah, Pendanski was shittin' himself worryin, dawg!"

"Shhh! She's sleepin', man!"

"Aw, shut up Squid."

"No man you shut up!"

"Guys, calm down. She's asleep!"

Silence followed.

"You know she likes you, don't you Zig?"

Silence. "...yeah."

"Well do you like her?"

Silence. "I'm...not sure yet."

"Well you're the reason she's so messed up lately."

"...you know what?"

"What?"

"I knew she liked me before you said it."

"What? How?"

"I heard your guys' conversation when we all were sleeping on the floor. I was awake."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"I think she likes you, Squid."

"Man, no she don't, she likes you!"

"Guys! Shuddap! What is girlie is awake?"

"Shut up, 'pit."

"Anyways, she don't like me. She likes you, dude. Really. You know how we were gone all that time today?"

"Uh-huh, yeah."

"It's because we were talking about you."

"Like what?"

"Well she's really freaked out. She's kinda weireded out now that you know, because she's scared of how you'll act. That's why I'm always talking to her. I'm trying to help her calm the fuck down, she's trippin! I'm just helpin her realise that you aren't gonna do her like Oliver did." (an - I didnt mean ''do'' as in..-ah-hem-, I meant as in how he treated her.)

"Well of course I wouldn't do that. Jesus."

"I know, that's what I've been telling her!"

"I guess I should talk to her."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, X, you shut up!"

"Anyways, yeah, talk to her."

"I will...tomorrow."

"Alright. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Yeah."

"You hear that guys? If zig goes to talk to Kobe tomorrow, don't follow."

"Yeah, whatever dude." the others replied.

"Ok, 'night dude."

"'night."

"AT LAST!" X-ray yelled, throwing his arms up.

Kobe shifted her weight around. Yes. She had been awake for all of that.

"Shit, X!"

"Man shut up, she ain't awake."

"ANYWAYS, I'm going to sleep on this. I need to think."

Pretty soon after that all the boys drifted off to sleep. Kobe still lay awake, thinking about what they had said. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day. A long, possibly rewarding day...

The next morning Kobe woke up, once again the guys had let her sleep in. After what she heard them talking about last night she wanted to go out there as quick as possible. She pulled on her black crepe-de-chine knee-length skirt and her white racer-back tank top. She stepped into her sparkly gold disco-ball-esque shoes and ran towards the digging site. Upon her arrival Squid, who had been talking to Zigzag, nudged Zig and nodded in Kobe's direction. Zigzag looked around and saw her. He sighed and got up, Squid patted him on the shoulder before hopping back into his hole. As Zigzag approached Kobe she prepared herself for the worst.

"Kobe, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked nervously.

Kobe smiled. He smiled back. "Sure."

Zigzag breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's go over here." he led her a little ways away form the group.

"What is it?" Kobe asked.

"Well..." Zigzag began "I know about you liking me."

"Ohh..I'm sorry..it's just that.." Kobe's face fell and she bowed her head towards the ground.

Zigzag lifted her head so she was facing him again. "Wait, dont look so sad..."

(end of chapter)

an - oooh..sorta kinda a cliffy!  
****

a/n - WOO! My writers block is GONE! But that wasn't the only reason I haven't been updating, it has been exam week all week..and 2 weeks before that I was studyin. So yeah...but guess what! EXAM WEEK IS OVERRRR! OOOHHHH YEEEEEEAHH, BABY! NO MORE EXAMS! WOO! lol..so yehh..I'll try n update as much as possible, 'kay? 'kay. READ AND REVIEWWWW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER..etc, etc, etc. Reviews are like chocolate to me, and I liiiike chocolate. So yeah. woo\m/

xoKate

Luv u lots like JELLY TOTS and VODKA SHOTS


	14. Finally!

**Disclaimer - I only own Kobe , Oliver, Kal, Andrew(the dealer..if his name isnt Andrew it is now), and Kate(a later character, based on moi). Any similarities to real people/places/things are purely coincidences. Guess WHAT readers! I decided to use muses..WOO!**

Kate(Me): WOO! Chapter 14 already!

Kobe: ...IM GETTING BORED! MAKE SOMETHING EXCITING HAPPEN!

Zigzag: ...Yeah! Do I get to kiss her yet!

Kobe: -blushes-

Kate: Possiblement...be patient, mon chere.

Squid: :( Grrr

Kate: I'm sorry, Squiddy, but wetook a vote, and Ziggy won!

Squid: -scowls-

Kate: Don't worry baby, your time will come ;)

Squid: Holy moses what have I gotten myself into now...

Kobe looked up at him. "Why not? I just like, totally humiliated myself, and you." she sniffed.

Zigzag shook his head, causing his crazy blonde hair to fall in his eyes. "No, no you didn't, Kobe." he told her with a smile.

Kobe blinked. "You're right. Squid did." she shot a glowering stare at Squid, who was watching closely from nearby. He shrugged and plastered a fake grin across his face.

Zigzag followed Kobe's gaze. "Ignore him, Kobe. He's a loudmouth sometimes, and it can be extremely annoying. Other times it's a good thing..." he trailed off. Kobe's gaze rose from Squid to Zigzag's face.

"What?" she asked.

Zigzag winked. "You'll see later. Not here, okay?"

Kobe offered him a half smile. She was a little unsure of what he meant. "Erm, okay." Zigzag smiled at her before going back to his hole to finish digging. Kobe turned around and smiled widely to herself before turning back around. She noticed Squid was looking at her with sort of a longing look on his face. He shook his head and looked away from her sadly. Kobe frowned and walked over to him.

"Hello." he greeted her when she sat down.

Kobe smiled warmly. "Hey, Squid. Why the sad face?" she asked, concerned etched all over her face.

Squid sighed and looked up with that same sad look. "It's,...it's complicated, aight? I don't know if I wanna explain it you ya right now."

Kobe frowned. "It's okay, I got aaaallllll day." she waited for a response, but got none. Finally, Squid spoke up.

"Don't you have a date with Zig later?" he asked, a hint of loathing in his voice. Kobe's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his tone.

"Uh..no." she said slowly.

"Then what'd he want..." Squid asked, slowly putting his shovel down, but his back was still to her. She touched his shoulder and turned him around.

"He just wants to talk later, that's all. No biggie." Kobe told him.

Squid sighed, took his hat off, pushed his hair back, and put the cap back on. "Yeah..okay."he replied doubtfully. Kobe groaned frustratedly. She's starting to understand what's going on, but she wants Squid to tell her himself.

"Look, Squid, you're my BEST friend here, okay? If there was any sort of ''date'', I'd tell you first. Out of anyone. I trust you the most." she smiled.

Squid shook his head. "I...then why don't you...I...ARGH..why would you trust ME!"

"Because, you're the most straightforward, honest , and best listener here." Kobe told him softly.

"I still don't get why you..."

"Why I would what?"

Squid wiped his hand over his face. "Never mind." he said mournfully, turning back to dig. Kobe sighed and got up. 'This is just great,' she thought silently to herself. Squid had stopped talking and was now feverently digging, Zigzag looked like he was deep in thought, X-ray was digging away, as were the rest of the boys. Kobe was bored, just sitting there alone, so she decided to head back.

"'Bye, guys." she said quietly as she walked off.

Once Kobe reached the tent she changed into her yellow halter top and black soffe shorts, and put her hair up into two super high, super bouncy pigtails. She also painted her nails with this clear, sparkly polish she jacked from her mum's brass case. It looked really pretty and matched her outfit. Kobe smiled to herself and walked out and headed towards the wreck-room. She didn't see any of D-tent there, so she took a seat on the couch and tried to think. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Koko." a voice said. Kobe didn't even look up.

"Hello, Oliver," she said through seething teeth. "Can I help you?" she demanded angrily, her log nails gripping the couch to prevent herself from knocking Oliver out.

Oliver sighed and walked around the front. He took a seat beside Kobe. "Kobe, let me talk, please."

"If it's about 'you're sorry', or 'Kal came on to me', I don't wanna hear it. That only make this crappy day even worse." Kobe sniffed loudly to hold back tears. Oliver handed her a tissue.

"No, it's not. It's about..the little love triangle you got goin' on." he said slowly, bracing himself for a hit.

Kobe kept her body still but moved her head til she was looking at her ex. "What triangle?"

Oliver sighed. "You, Zigzag, and Squid. They both reeeaalllyyy like you, but it seems you only like Zigzag, am I right?"

Kobe gritted her pearly-white teeth and tugged on the end of one of her ponytails. "I...I...I mean yeah, of course."

"You like both of them."

Kobe jumped up and stood in front of Oliver. "NO I DON'T LIKE BOTH OF THEM, OLLI! JESUS!" she screeched, just as X-ray, Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet were coming through the door. Oliver noticed them first, but didn't say anything. He let Kobe rant. Finally he decided it'd be a good time to stop her.

"Kobe, babe, uh, I'd be quiet if I were you."

"OLIVER JOHN DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET!" she screamed, stomping her foot. She continued to ignore his warning signs for a few more minutes. The boys stood frozen in the doorway. Finally, Kobe just gaze up and collapsed in a heap on the couch. She started sobbing. Oliver patted her gingerly on the back.

"Kobe, look at the doorway." Kobe lifted her head from the armrest and looked towards the doorway. The colour from her face drained and she turned pale white.

"Oh, I'm screwed." she groaned, slumping down onto the couch again. Oliver looked at the guys and shrugged. They sent him death glares.

"You stay away from Kobe, aight man?" X-ray said as they approached her.

Oliver held his hands up in surrender. "Just tryin to help her out, dude." he told him as he backed away. Zigzag got in his face.

"She got us for that, man. You've got her all hurt and confused. Leave her alone, got it?" he said. Oliver shook his head.

"Yeah, I got it. But one thing before I go..."Oliver began, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Zigzag, X-ray, Magnet and Squid circled around him. "What?" Zigzag demanded.

"I love Kobe, always have, even when I messed around with Kal. I feel terrible about how much I hurt her, she didn't deserve it, because she truly did like me, and I hurt her! Now I'm trying to make it up to her by atleast attempting to stop it from happening with any guy she ever gets with again. So let me tell you something, Zig, you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you in the cruelest way I can think of, do YOU got it?" Oliver hissed through clenched teeth.

Zigzag shook his head. "Whatever." he mumbled before X-ray shoved Oliver out the wreck-room door.

The boys walked around the couch and looked at Kobe, who was sitting, curled up at the center just between the two cushions, her mascara slightly smudged and her cheeks flushed a crimson colour from yelling and sobbing. "Hey, Kobe (an- btw, I donno if I ever mentioned this, but Kobe is pronounced Ko-bee)." Zigzag said softly as they sat down around her. Zigzag sat on one side, Magnet sat beside him, X-ray sat on the other side, and Squid sat beside him. Kobe wiped her eyes and snuffed.

"Hello, guys." she murmured weakly.

"How ya doin?" X-ray asked, trying to be concerned yet still appear tough. Kobe smirked at his attempt.

"I'm alright, now. You know what guys, I think...I think you should try and be nice to Oliver. He really helped me out with an issue I have...until he started telling me what to do. That's why I was yelling. You could learn alot about how to deal with me from him. He's had experience." Kobe chuckled, using a tissue to wipe at the running mascara. The boys looked at each other and Kobe, shocked expressions playing on their faces.

"You sure? You know if he hurts you again we'll pound his face in." Magnet said, making a smacking motion with his fist and palm.

Kobe smiled at him. "Thanks Mag, I know." Magnet nodded.

They 5 teens grew silent. Then Zigzag spoke; "Uh,...Kobe, could I talk to ya for a minute?" he said awkwardly.

Kobe looked at Squid, who was looking at the floor. His expression went from bored to hurt when Zigzag said this. Kobe frowned, but she had promised. "Yeah, yeah sure. Be right back guys." she followed Zigzag out of the wreck-room to around the side of the wooden building.

"So...I've been thinking about what Squid said." Zigzag began.

Kobe's face fell. She could tell by his tone where this was going. "I...you don't...you don't have to say anything, I'm used to rejection. Don't feel bad." Kobe rambled.

Zigzag looked at her, a funny expression came across his face. "That's...no, I wasn't going to."

"Than what?" Kobe asked, a bit confused.

"I was just...wondering. Uh...if I did ask you out...how would we...how would it be possible to...you know...actually have a relationship in a...in a juvenile deliquent facility?" he asked.

Kobe was taken aback. She thought for sure she was going to get rejected. "We-ll, my mum is the warden...and this is where I'm going to have to be, no exceptions, for the next 3 years and a 1/4 of my life, til Im 18, so it's not like I could ever meet someone who isnt considered a deliquent."

Zigzag looked at her and snorted. "I doubt your mum would allow us to go out."

Kobe smiled and pushed his arm playfully. "I can get her to let me do whatever I want. I'm her one and only child, I have her wrapped around my finger."

Zigzag laughed. "Yeah, I guess...So..."

Kobe kicked a pebble that was next to her foot. "Yeah...so...what do you want to do?"

Zigzag shifted awkwardly. "Well, I...uh..oh gosh this is awkward..I really do like you, and I do want to go out with you..."

Kobe gulped. "Oh great...I sense a 'but' or an 'except'..."

Zigzag shook his blonde head. "No, none of that...I'm just never good at these things."

Kobe chuckled. "Me either. I mean, I've never asked a guy out, I'm just saying, I get awkward or whatever when a guy's about to ask me out because I get so nervous and my palms start to sweart and I start to sweat and that makes me self concious so I start bumbling and stumbling on my words and I just get real-" she began before Zigzag cut her off my pressing his lips on hers. Kobe's eyes shot open in surprise but she quickly closed them and kissed him back. When they pulled apart Zigzag licked his lips and smiled at her.

"Orange?" he guessed.

Kobe shook her head. "Nope. Lancome Juicy Tubes...Grapefruit."

They both started laughed. Zigzag brought her closer to him. "So is that a yes?" Kobe smiled up at him shyly.

"Nnnnn...YES! Of course!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling.

Zigzag let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I thought you were going to say no!"

Kobe giggled. "I was just messing with your brain." she ruffled his hair with one hand and let go of his neck.

"Thanks." he said dryly, but his lips were still smiling. Kobe giggled again and pulled on his hand before taking off at a run.

"LAST ONE TO THE WRECK-ROOM SMELLS LIKE ARMPIT'S ARMPITS!" she shrieked, running away from Zigzag, who was laughing hysterically while trying to chase her. He kept tripping over his own feet, which made Kobe laugh even harder.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Armpit yelled from inside the wreck-room, causing Kobe and Zigzag to collapse in laughter just before the stairs. They kept tripping over themselves because they were laughing so hard. Finally they made it to the couch and sat down. Kobe leaned over and whispered to Zigzag;

"Don't tell anyone yet, okay? I wanna clear it with mum first..."

Zigzag nodded. "Okay, tell me when you do."

"Well, DUH!" Kobe laughed as she got up and went over to the pool table where X-ray, Magnet, Armpit and Squid were playing a game.

"Hey, Kobe." X-ray said as she sidled up beside him.

"Hey boys, he Squid." she smiled. Squid just looked at her with a trying-not-to-be-noticeably-sad smile.

"Hey what's up?" 

"Nothing much..." Kobe trailed off as her gaze settled on Zigzag, who was watching the fuzzy TV intently.

Squid noticed her staring. "So how'd your little talk go?" he asked.

Kobe bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "It was okay, everything's cleared up now." she told them all as she took the cue stick from Armpit, who had just missed a shot. She took a shot and handed it back.

"That's good..." Squid mumbled, staring intently at his shoelaces. Kobe sighed. She knew exactly what was up with him, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. Oh well, she was going to try and ask him anyway.

"Squid, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked quietly. Squid looked around the room, his focus settling on Zigzag for a second. Kobe saw a look of resentment flash through his eyes before he turned back to her.

"Uh, sure." he shrugged as Kobe led him to a relatively quiet corner on the other side of the room.

When they reached it Kobe turned to face him. She sighed sadly. "Squid, what's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him.

Squid shifted from foot to foot, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the room. "N- nothing, why?"

"Well, you've been acting really strange lately...like today when I tried to talk to you, and earlier this afternoon," Kobe pointed out.

Squid went into defensive mode. "I said nothing's wrong! Jesus, Kobe!" he yelled rather loudly. Kobe glared at him.

"Fuck!" she sighed exasperately(an-i think i spelled that wrong). "Just fucking tell me! I am a good listener..."

"Kobe! Jesus christ NOTHING IS WRONG!" he shouted.

Kobe jumped, slightly taken aback by his tone. The rest of the room looked up. Kobe noticed them and turned towards Squid. "Just...fuck. I give up. I hate it when my best friends get sad, and I try to help. But my niceness just screws me over EVERY-FUCKING-TIME! I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHER!" Kobe threw her hands up and walked away, leaving a bewildered Squid staring after her.

She sat herself down on the couch next to Zigzag and sat so her back was up against his side and her skinny tanned legs hung over the armrest. "Some people are impossible." she huffed angrily. Zigzag moved his head so he was looking at the top of hers.

"Squid...well Squid's just...he's the type of person, from what I gather in the time I've known him, that doesn't like not getting his way, or what he wants. He's a really nice guy he just...he gets jealous easily." Zigzag explained, still transfixed by the TV. Kobe sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest. She inched closer to Zigzag so they could talk without having to shout. It was very noisy at the moment.

"Jealous? Of what?" she inquired.

Zigzag blinked at her. "Of me."

"Why?" Kobe asked, stunned.

Zigzag stared at his girlfriend blankly.

Suddenly Kobe began to understand. "Oh..oh my goodness."

Zigzag nodded. "Yeah, but don't you worry about it. He'll calm down."

Kobe sighed. "I hope so, I mean he's like, my best friend here, next to you. I hate it when my friends are mad at me."

"Yeah, it sucks. I hope he snaps outta it soon," Zigzag agreed.

Kobe laid back down in her previous position. "Mmhmm." she replied, closing her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep because a few minutes later Zigzag was sitting her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned cutely. "What's up?" she asked sleepily.

"Dinner, c'mon baby girl." Zigzag held out his arm. She lazily took it and followed him to the mess hall.

Kobe's mother, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir were standing outside the mess hall. Kobe waved and said hello to them as she traipsed in, still holding Zigzag's arm. Mrs. Walker eyed them suspiciously.

"Those two have been awfully close lately, always off talkin by them selves, she's always hanging off of his arm, occasionally Squid's or X-ray's, but mostly Zigzag's." Mr. Sir informed Louise.

Louise's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, m'am. Kobe and Ricky have been awfully close, but I have yet to witness and...suspicious activity happening."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep an eye out for that, and from now on, Pendanski, keep a close an eye as possible on them whenever you can, alright?" Mrs. Walker ordered. Dr. Pendanski nodded feverently.

"Yessum." he responded.

"And Marion, make sure Pendanski doesn't screw it up. They can't know we are watching them, because if something really is happening it won't happen if they know they are being watched by us."

"Yes m'am."

"Good, in the mean time I'll have a little..chat with Kobe."

The men chuckled. Louise tipped her cowboy hat down furthur over her eyes and waltzed into the messhall, Mr. Sir and Pendanski close at hand.

An- ooooh. kinda a cliffy! woot\m/ READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Tomorrow's just another day

**Disclaimer : I only own Kobe, Oliver, Andrew, and Lauren.**

Chapter 15;

Pretty soon word had gotten around about Kobe and Zigzag. After the little 'chat' with her mother, Kobe had managed to convince her to allow it. It took a little persistance though. She argued that she'd never be able to meet any guys not considered 'deliquents', and Zigzag really was a nice guy. Finally, after a few hours or begging, pleading, and aruging, Mrs. Walker caved in. After that Kobe was ecstatic. She ran straight to the wreck-room, where she found Zigzag staring at the TV once again. The only rule her mother really had laid down was Kobe had to sleep in the cabin again, in her own bed. Kobe happily obliged. Now she spent every waking moment with the guys, doing normal stuff. Well, stuff as normal as they could in a juvenile deliquent facility.

It had been a month since everyone found out, and Squid was slowly snapping out of it. One cloudy morning Kobe woke up, got dressed in her new pink sundress with her pegg-legged jeans, her converse chucks, and went out the door. It was unusually grey for that time of year, especially considering it was TEXAS for christ's sake. With a final shrug of her shoulders Kobe took off walking towards the lake bed, in an effort to find D-tent. It took her an hour or so before she reached them.

"Hey guys!" she shouted happily as she approached them. They all looked up from their holes.

"Hey Kobe!" Zigzag shouted, getting up out of his hole. He gave her a hug and kiss before jumping back into his hole. She smiled and continued walking around. Kobe approached Squid's hole and sat on the edge of it.

"Hey Squid." she smiled. Squid shaded his eyes and looked up. Even if it was cloudy it was bright.

"Hi Kobe." he smiled. 'He's getting better,' Kobe thought.

"What's new?" she asked.

Squid nodded around the desert. "Uhm, not much..." he chuckled.

Kobe laughed and threw her head back. "I guess not."

They chatted for a few more minutes. All of a sudden Kobe jumped up. "Whoa, shit. ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE DATE IS!"

Squid looked up, alarmed at her sudden movement. "N- no, I don't. Sorry."

Kobe frowned and walked over to her boyfriend's hole. "Hey, Ziggy do you know what the date is?" she asked. Zigzag shook his head.

"Sorry, baby girl, I don't. But I think Mag has a calendar in his crate. Ask him, maybe he'll show ya later or sumthin."

Kobe smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Hello Kobe." Magnet huffed as he threw some more dirt over his shoulder.

"Hey,um, so Zig tells me you have a...a calendar?"she asked.

Magnet nodded. "Uh-huh, I do."

"Could I see it later on today?"

"Yeah, sure thing. But what for?" Magnet asked.

Kobe lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in closer to Magnet. "Don't tell anybody, but, my birthday is soon."

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!" he shouted. Kobe clamped her hand over his mouth and looked innocently at Zigzag and Squid, who were looking over at the strangely.

"Because. I don't want anyone to make a big deal outta it!" she hissed. Magnet nodded.

"Oh. I see, how old are ya turnin', Kobe?" he asked.

"Fifteen. Promise you won't tell!" she smiled.

Magnet nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I promise. Why won't you tell Zig, though? I'm sure he'd want to know."

A frown came across Kobe's face. "I told you, Mag. I don't want anyone to make a big deal, okay?"

Magnet sighed. "Fine. Okay, I promise. I'll show ya the calendar later on, alright?"

Kobe thanked him and went to sit over by X-ray's hole for a bit. "Hey, X."

X-ray glanced up. "Hey what's up, girl?"

Kobe shrugged. "Same shit, different day. You?"

X-ray laughed. "Nice. Same here. So uhm...what's this shit about your birthday bein' soon?"

Kobe gagged. "Sweet moses, you heard that?"

X-ray raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, girl, you were only like, 3 feet away from me when you said it!"

Kobe groaned. "Please don't tell."

"Fine. Whatever, Kobe. But I think...never mind. Forget it."

Kobe sighed and got up. She didn't like keeping this secret. It sucked. Actually, it wasn't really a secret, it was just a sad occasion she didn't like to have brought up. Her 14th birthday was the worst day of her young life. It was the day she caught Kal and Oliver...um..you know..doing the nasty...and the day she finally got the courage up to ditch his sorry ass. Even though she was 100 percent over him, Kobe hated to be reminded of it. The reason she didn't want a party was because the last time she had a party was when...well..yeah. She scolded herself for letting it get her down, but she couldn't help it. The fact the Oliver, one half of the problem was here didn't make it any easier either. After saying her goodbyes to the boys Kobe headed back to the cabin and retrieved her laptop. She headed to the mess-hall, sat at D-tent's table, and logged onto her Hotmail account. She had one new message. It was from Lauren, one of her old bestfriends. A huge smile spread across her face as she clicked 'read'.

_Dear Kobe,_

Hey Kobe! How's it going! I miss you loadddddddzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Everything at St. Katherine's (an- the private school kobe attended as a day student..I'm making the name up. It doesn't really exist as far as I know)sucks majorly without you! Oh! Sammi and Jordy say hi! They are right here, waving at my laptop screen..as if you could see them. lol. What losers eh? Haha. OW. Frigging Jordy just hit me! Stupid lil bugger..I swear if his mum wasn't headmistress...grr...lmao. Anyways, I hope you're doin okay down there! I wish I could come visit you..the only way I could is if I commited a crime bad enough to get a trial. Say, do they have any vacancies down there? Lemme know, okay.

Love you Koko, xoxo

Lauren.

Kobe hit the reply button.

_Dear Lauren,_

Hey Lo! What's going on giiirl? Not much here..I have a boyfriend though! He's really tall, like, 6'7, a foot and 2 inches taller than moi, and his name is Zigzag, well, his real name is Ricky, but yeah. They (the boys) all have nicknames down here. I even got one because I stayed in D-tent(Zigzag's tent) for a while before we started going out. The only way I'd get to date him is if I slept in mum's cabin. Anyways, yeah, enough of that. How you've been! Say hi to Sammi and Jorday and that I love them bunchesssss! I miss you all soooooooooo much! I hope you guys can come visit me sometime. Your daddy's rich right? If your 'rents ever move back to Manhatten maybe u can resume status as a day student and you, sammi, and jordy can come down and stay wif moi for a bit! Keep me company, meet Zigzag and D-tent. They are great guys. I think you'd like Magnet best. You like guys with accents, right? Well he's got a spanish one. So yeah...lol..get your ass down here as soon as possible! Hell, I even sent an attachment with directions and locations...just in case --wink--. lol. Write back soon, k?

Love you bunches, Lo. xoxo (an - btw I say Lo because I have a friend named Lauren we call Lo.)

P.s - Don't forget to tell Sammi and Jordy I love them and miss them!

P.s.s. - Yes, there ARE a few vacancies!hehe...even one in D-tent. So if you're going to do something, do it quick! Space fills up fast!lol..but don't do anything crazy girl, ths place can get kinda...well..yeah. And you have to dig 5-by-5 foot holes...everyday..just one, but apparently it sucks hairy monkey balls. Lol. Still wanna come:P

--Kobe - - - - -

Kobe hit send and logged onto her favourite fictional story fanfiction site. She read fanfics for her favorite books, movies, and shows 'til it was almost dinner. She didn't even notice the boys come in, as she was so enthralled with what she was doing. Which was listenin to music and reading. The only thing that made her notice was D-tent, when they came to sit down. She slapped her laptop shut. "Hehehe. Hey boys." she smiled.

"Hey." the chorused before stuffing their faces with food. Kobe rolled her eyes playfully and got up to go get her dinner. Tonight they had a slice of Pizza and some sprite for her. Kobe looked longingly at the pizza, then back at the guys, who were happily gulping down their beans and...beans and...more beans...and more beans. Kobe knew that if she went over there with Pizza she'd feel terrible. Then again, she didn't want to have to eat beans again. So, once she remembered the power she held being the wardens daughter, she turned to the cook, a stern look on her face. Surely inherited from her mother.

"Hey, yo man where's the rest of the pizza?" she asked.

The cook looked back and forth between Kobe and her Pizza. "The rest? It's still in the over..." he said slowly. A sly look came over Kobe.

"I want it." she said simply.

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"I WANT IT!" she said, slightly louder and more forcful. "If I don't get it I'll tell my mum!" she threatened. The cook rolled his eyes in annoyance as he went to the back to get the pizza. "And put it all in the solid colour glad container, would ya!" she yelled sweetly. He waved his hand angrily as he put the pizza into the container piece-by-piece. Kobe smiled excitedly. Boy, were they ever going to love her for this! After the cook, who's name Kobe figured out was Eduardo, handed her the hot container filled with even hotter pizza she walked over to D-tent and stood at the head of the table.

"Why are you standing up?" Caveman asked upon noticing.

Kobe giggled. "Come with me. All of you. Now."

"But we haven't even finished eating!" Squid protested whinily.

Kobe's smile widened even more. "Don't you worry about that. Leave it up to me!" she squealed, patting the box then taking Zigzag's hand and pulling him up. The others prostested but followed.

"Where are we going, Kobe?" Zigzag asked, still holding her hand.

She beamed up at him. "D-tent!"

"But what about our DINNER!" Armpit moaned.

"Shut up! Wait 'til we're inside!" Kobe hissed, pulling back the curtain and sitting down on her old cot. "Now, line up in order or size."  
te  
They did as they were told. As soon as Kobe opened the steaming hot box the boys started drooling like puppies, their eyes glazed over and watery, as if they were extreeeeeemely stoned. Kobe chuckled and passed Zero the first piece. He downed it in 5 seconds flat. No joke. She went through the line til everyone had one. The 8 teens sat on the floor, talking. Magnet had shown Kobe the calendar and she realised her birthday was in 4 days.

A few moments went by before Magnet spoke. "So, Kobe, why don't you want anyone to know your birthday is on wednesday?

Kobe's face turned red as she looked at the group of shocked faces.

"Well...I...erm...it's a bad day, that's all."

The boys stared at her in shock. "How's your birthday a BAD day?" Zigzag asked.

Kobe's eyes darted around. "Well...er..it's the day I caught...Oliver...and Kal. It was at my party, too. Last year."

Zigzag shifted around awkwardly. "Ohhh..okay."

Kobe nodded and fell back onto her cot. "Yeeeep..."

After everyone had eaten their pizza they all got up and ventured out for the wreck-room. Kobe was about to humour Zigzag by going to stare at the fuzzy TV with him, but someone was already on the couch. She frowned and walked over. No one else ever really did that.As Kobe walked closer she began to slowly recognize who it was. Oliver.

"Whatever," she sighed, tugging on Zigzag's hand. "C'mon, he ain't stoppin me." the pair went over and sat right down in front of Oliver and his dealer friend.

"Hey, yo Kobe that ain't very nice!" Kobe rolled her head around and looked at him.

"You're talkin' to me about 'not being very nice'? Hello, HYPOCRITE!" she exclaimed, throwing Oliver her nastiest look. Zigzag snickered.

Oliver heard this so he turned towards Zig. "Yo, man, I'd watch your back with this one." was all he said before getting up off the couch and going out the door. Kobe hopped up into the seat he was sitting in, and Zigzag did the same with Andrews.

"What'd he mean by that?" he asked.

Kobe rolled her brown eyes. "Oliver is a dick. But what he meant was you piss me off, I go exorcist on your ass. Not that I will to you, I only did that to him because well, you know..." she trailed off. Zigzag nodded.

"Ohh, I see." he replied.

--The next day--

The next day Kobe was sitting on the porch of the wreck-room in a splintery wooden rocking chair, typing away at her laptop while the boys were out digging. It was hot and sunny, to make up for yesterdays cloudy grey weather. It felt like the splinters from the chair were going right through her baby pink soffe cheerleading shorts, but Kobe kept checking, and they weren't. It was around noon time before anyone came around.

"Kobe! Oh, Kobe baby, I have some bad news!" her mother exclaimed. Kobe jumped up.

"Zig isn't hurt is he?" she demanded, a hint of worry in her voice.

Mrs. Walker shook her head. "No, no no. He's fine, as far as I know. It's your old friend, Lauren Baker. She got arrested!"

Kobe's eyes bulged. "WHAT? SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

Louise's eyebrows rose. "Did what!"

"N- n- nothing. What happened?"

"Well, from what I heard from her mother, April, Lauren and Jordan(Jordy)Flemmings were caught stealing spray paint from some craft store on Park Avenue, but they got away, and apparently were later caught after they completely destroyed every wall in the co-ed dorm at St. Katherine's, where they both stay." The Warden explained.

Kobe's mouth fell open and nearly hit the dusty porch floor. "So...why are you telling me this?" Kobe asked, although she had a pretty good idea why.

Mrs. Walker paused dramatically and took a breath. "They're both coming here!"

Kobe screamed happily and squeezed her mother into a big bear hug. "YESSSSS! OMIGOD! YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! she squealed. Kobe jumped up and down all the way to D-tent's digging site. Usually she got a drive out, but this afternoon she had so much pent-up energy, she decided to run...er...jump all the way out there. The boys from the other tents looked at her strangely as she barrelled through their digging site. When Kobe finally reached D-tent they looked at her in surprise. Her black racer-back tank top was stained with dust from her tripping over her own feet on the way out here, and her cheeks were flushed a bright pink from screaming and shouting and jumping.

"Whoa, Kobe, what's wrong wit you girl?" Squid asked as he looked up at her.

Kobe smiled wider then ever before. Her cheeks hurt. "LAURENANDJORDYGOTARRESTEDTHEYAREMYBESTESTFRIENDSEVERANDNOWMUMSAYSTHEY'RECOMINGHERE,OFCOURSEYOUGUYSAREMYBESTESTFRIENDSEVERTOO,BUTSOARETHEYICAN'TWAITFORYOUTOMEETTHEMTHEYARESOCOOLILOEVTHEMTODEATHLAURENSAIDSHEWASGOINGTOGETHERSELFARRESTEDBUTINEVERTHOUGHTSHEWASSERIOUSNOWSHE'SGONEANDONEITANDJORDYHASTOO!OOOOOHIMSOGODDAMNEDEXCITED!" Kobe screeched while jumping up and done. She bounced around so much she fell into Magnet's hole. He help her up and made sure she was stable before jumping back into his hole. The boys stared at her oddly. She just beamed back at them.__

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Zigzag asked her. Kobe shook her head 'yes'.

"YES I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!" she screamed.

"So who are these people again?" Squid asked, scratching his head in wonderment.

"Lauren Baker and Jordan, or Jordy as I call him, Flemmings. They are my best friends from home. They are just like me, you guys will get along greeeeaat! Then my best friends can become best friends with my other best friends and we can all be best friends!"

Squid looked at her funnily. "Did you smoke something today, baby?"

Kobe scrunched up her nose. "Eww...smoking is GROSSSSSSSS. But I did forget to take my medsedsedsedsedseds!" Zigzag hit himself in the forehead.

"Does the Warden know you forgot?"

Kobe nodded. "Yes...wait..no."

Magnet shook in laughter. "Ahaha..so anyways when are these people coming?"

Kobe stopped laughing for a moment. "Tomorrow, I believe."

The boys murmured excitedly amoungst themselves. "Is this Lauren chick hot?" Magnet asked again.

Kobe looked at him weird. "Dude, she's one of my BEST FRIENDS! EW!"

The boys laughed. "I guess we'll just wait and see then, boys." X-ray told them. They all mumbled an agreement before going back to their holes.

Kobe chuckled and got up to go back to the camp grounds. "See you all later." she called.

"'Bye Kobe." they chorused.

Kobe skipped off, singing. "Tomorrow, tomorrow, la la la...i forget the rest of these wordddddssss, tomorrow's a day awayaayyyayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"


	16. Lauren and Jordan

**Disclaimer : I only own Kobe, Oliver, Andrew, Jordan, Sammi(who will not b appearing) and Lauren.**

Chapter 16;

For the past 2 weeks, since Kobe started sleeping in her own bed again, she's sleep in later, usually around 11:00 or noon. But not today. Today was a very special day, in Kobe's opinion. Today was the day 2 of her best friends, Lauren Baker and Jordan(Jordy)Flemmings were coming to Camp Green Lake! Needless to say Kobe was ecstatic. It was 3:45 in the morning, and she was already awake, wearing some new clothes she had never worn before; a sunrise orangey-pink halter top with short flowy capped-sleeves and indian insipired beading around the rib-cage, and a black tennis skirt. Her hair had been curled, but Kobe separated the curls 'til they were soft waves, and she applied subtle make up. Even though it was on 3:50 in the morning Kobe felt as if she'd been up all night drinking espresso. It was getting boring, just sitting around, so Kobe decided to go pay the boys an early-morning visit. Quite giddily she hopped up from the bench in front of her dressing table, got her Mp3, and crept silently out of the cabin, careful not to wake her mother. Once outside she felt a burst of cool early-morning air hit her, and she took off at a run towards D-tent.

When Kobe had reachd the bottom of the steps she crept up them carefully, and gently pulled back the flap. She tip-toed inside and stood in the middle, trying to think of a way to wake them. All of a sudden it came to her. She giggled and crept outside again and stalked into the wreck-room. Very gently Kobe lifted the radio from it's place on the old wooden table and crept back to D-tent. She checked her skirt pocket. Kobe was sure that was the last place she had put it. Ah-hah! Sure enough, it was there. Kobe took the adapter out of her pocket and plugged it into the head-phone jack in her Mp3. She carefully tuned the radio and turned it up. The sounds of 50 Cent filled the room. Slowly but surely the guys woke up. "Kobe, what the fuckin' hell?" Armpit demanded.

"Yeah, baby what's wrong wit u?"

"Baby girl what are you doing?"

"Man, chica, you're LOCA!"

"Kobe, dawg what the HELL?"

"Kobe, turn it offffffffffffffffffffffffffff!"

Kobe frowned back at them before breaking into a huge smile. "LO AND JORDY ARE COMING TODAAAAAAAAYYYY!" she sang out, while doing a little dance to 'Disco Inferno' (an-I do not own any 50 Cent songs I mention in this chapter. Or any songs at all, for that matter).

Squid blinked a few times as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we know, but...do you HAVE to wake us up so early!" he moaned, falling back asleep. Kobe pouted as she walked over to his cot and pulled the blankets away, leaving him shivering in his white t-shirt and bright red boxers. Kobe nodded. "Fine." Squid grumbled before rolling out of his cot. The other boys followed suit, and soon they were all dressed in t-shirts and their hideous orange jumpsuits. Half an hour early. Kobe smiled.

"Now, what are we suppose to do!" X-ray asked impatiently.

Kobe thought for a moment. "...I don't know." she said simply.

Zigzag shook his head. "I wanna go back to sleep, Kobe!" He whined, pouting his lips. Kobe smiled at him.

"No, guys, I'm boooooooooooooooored!" Kobe complained, sounding like a little 8 year old who didn't get her way when she wanted to go to the Zoo, not the Park.

Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet walked up to her sleepily. "We're tiiiiiiiiiired!" they whined in the same voice, looking like little puppied who've yet to open their eyes. A sour expression came over Kobe.

"Get dressed." she ordered, so seriously they actually stopped whining and listened. By the time they were ready the bugle had sounded and Kobe packed up her stuff and followed the boys outside. Together they traipsed lazily towards the digging site. It was, yet again, another hot day. The boys dug and dug and dug, while Kobe drove them crazy with her dancing and singing.

"Kobe, could you please think about stopping? You're giving us a headache!" Squid moaned dramatically.

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Squiddy." she said mockingly. Squid muttered something about how 'annoying' and 'childish' Kobe was as he returned his focus to digging. Kobe chuckled as she sat down in the dirt. She must have fell asleep because an hour or so later she felt the ground shake or vibrate beneath her. Slowly Kobe sat up and opened her eyes to the sight of a yellow bus rambling down the road. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Kobe, baby what's wrong?" Zigzag asked in his southern drawl. Kobe gaped at the bus, jabbing a finger towards it as she got up, tripped a few times, and got up again to chase after it, leaving the boys confused.

"I guess we'll have to take her stuff back to her.." Armpit mused.

"Hmm..I guess so." Magnet stared after the bus, wondering what the new arrivals would be like...

_(Kobe's POV)_

When I saw the bus that held my two best friends hurtling towards us I didn't even bother saying goodbye to the guys. I just jumped up and bolted towards it. It took alot of energy, let me tell you. When I was finally within a few yards I saw the bus was already empty. 'Hmph. They must already be in with Mr. Too-tight-jeans. So instead of interrupting them I waited around on the porch of the wreck-room. About 15 minutes later the door to Mr. Sir's office creaked open and I sat forward in the chair. Sure enough a few seconds later two teens emerged. One was a girl, with shiny just-below-the-shoulder length medium brown hair and honey coloured blonde highlights, her icy blue eyes darting around her new scenery. That would be Lauren. Next came a boy of the same age who had brown hair so dark it was nearly black, and bright green eyes. Like emeralds almost. That was Jordan, ladys and gentleman. I squealed loudly and ran up behind them. They hadn't heard me, so it'd be a surprise. "LAUREN! JORDY!" I squealed as I tackled them both to the ground. They turned around after I let them up and their eyes grew huge.

"Kobe!" Jory exclaimed, giving me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged him back, not letting go, I motioned for Lauren to join the group hug. She did.

"Lo, Jodry, I missed you guys so much!" I sniffed.

"We missed you to girl!" Lauren squealed. We all started jumping up and down. Our little reunion was interrupted by Pendanski, who came up behind us with his hand over his nose.

"Well, Kobe, I assume you know these two." he said, narrowing his eyes evilly at Lauren and Jordy. I raised my eyebrow. Why the hell would he be holding his nose?

"Yes...why..and why the hell are you holding your nose?" I asked.

Mr. Pendanski looked at my friends again. I followed his eyes, they just smirked devilishly at me. "These two," he said. "Managed to replace my sunscreen with super glue in the 15 minutes we were in Mr. Sir's office!" I burst out laughed, Jordan and Lauren were beside me, beaming with pride.

"Well...never mind, it's too funny. So where will they be staying?" I asked.

Mr. Pendanski glared at them. "Well, Jordan will be staying in D-tent, in the spare cot we had had set up for you, Kobe, and Lauren will be in C-tent."

I nodded. "Err...okay..would you like me to show them to their tents, get them settled...introduce them to their tents?"

"Yes, I would rather not have anything else embarassing happen. Go ahead." and with that Pendanski left us alone. I turned to Lauren and Jordy, who were still grinning ridiculously. I swiped my hand over my face in an attempt to regain a calm demeanor.

"Why the..how the..what the fuck..how did you guys manage that one?" I asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

Too bad for me, my best friends knew when I was trying not to laugh. "Oh come on Kobs (Koh-bzz)! You think it's funny!" Jordan laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I threw my head back in laughter.

"Yeah, you're right."

"As always."

"Shut up."

"Anyways, Kobeeeeeeeeee, will you kindly show us to our tents now?" Lauren asked, tucking a blonde streak behind her head. Kobe nodded and led them around the beaten down office.

"This, is C-tent, Lo. Um...I'm not sure which cot is yours though. Stay out here 'til I come back." I told her as I stepped inside.

"Can I help you?" asked a tall red-headed boy. Andrew.

"Yeah, did Mom tell you guys about y'all gettin' a girl?"

"Yep."

"Well where does she sleep?"

"Right there." he said, turning back to his book.

I looked at the rickety cot and groaned. Lauren would NOT like this. Oh well. After getting her settled we took off for D-tent. I led Jordy through the pile of dirty clothes to the back, where my old cot was. Jordy, as did Lauren, arranged his things before standing up, taking my arm, and pulling me outside.

"So...Kobe...let's go meet...Zigzag, was it?" he asked slyly. I nodded, my cheeks turning pink.

"Uh-huh." I murmured. Jordan smirked, as did Lauren. They both took one of my wrists.

"C'mon, girl, where are they?" Lauren coaxed. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Follow me, might as well get this over with now." I muttered as I led them out to where D-tent was. We were still a few yards away when I saw X-ray and Squid talking, Squid with his back to us. X-ray noticed me and started waving with a questioning look on his face. Squid turned around and his jaw dropped. I shot him a stern look and he straightened up. We continued over to them. When we (Me, Jordy, Lauren) finally reached I caught Lauren staring over at Magnet, and Squid, staring at Lauren. My first thought? 'Oh boy.'

After a few seconds Lauren broke the awkward silence. "So Koko, who's your boyfriend?"

I smiled. "C'mon," I said, leading them over to Zigzag's hole. "Ziggy? I have some people you need to meet!" I said excitedly, pulling Jordy and Lauren by their hands into Zigzag's view from the hole.

"Hey." he nodded.

"This is Zigzag, guys, but you already know that. Zig, this is Lauren, and Jordy, my bestest friends, next to y'all."

"Hey man." he nodded at Jordan. Jordan got down on his haunches. He leaned over to Zigzag and motioned for his to come closer so he could whisper something.

"Look, man. You hurt my girl Kobe, and I will hunt you down and kill you , you got it?" Jordan whispered harshly. Zigzag stepped back and looked up at me, I looked back, confused about the strange look he possessed. Finally Zigzag turned back to Jordan.

"Surprisingly, MAN, that's not the first time I've heard that from a guy in the past two days." Zigzag retorted. Jordan stood up, his eyebrows raised.

Jordan hunced down again. "Man who else is here that Kobe is close wit?" he demanded.

Zigzag snicked. "Dude, you don't know? That Oliver kid."

Jordan's face drained of all it's colour as he turned to face me. I looked at my white-painted toenails. "Kobe. Why didn't you tell me." he asked softly. I rose my gaze. Lauren just looked confused. I focused my attention on Jordy.

"I..I was afraid of what you'd do."

Jordan licked his lips and laughed. "And so you should be. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" Jordan hollered.

I jumped back. "Jordan Flemming! PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE!"

Jordan looked at me, foaming from the mouth. "What. tent. is. he. in."

"Well..." I began.

"Better not be D-tent. I'll fucking bash him."

"No it's C-tent!" I said, as soon as I did I wish I took it back. Jordan sucked in lots of fast angry breaths.

"Thanks, Kobe. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to my best friend."

I just sat down, Lauren hugged me. "Koko, he won't go through with it, Jordy couldn't hurt a fly."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but Jordy is like my big brother. He beats anyone down who does me any wrong."

Lauren laughed. "Yeah, Zig, man you better be careful with ma girl Koko, Jordy'll beat your face in if you hurt her."

Zigzag looked at me. "How many death threats is that now, Kobe?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don't take them seriously." he laughed. I sighed with relief.

"M'kay, good. Oh shit. There's Jordy." I stood up and ran at Jordan, hugging him.

"Kobe, baby girl you're choking me!" he coughed. I let go.

I looked right into his green eyes with my brown ones. "Jordan Flemmings. Promise me you won't cause any trouble with Oliver."

Jordan grumbled angril and kicked a pebble. "Fuck. Fine, Kobe, I promise."

I smiled. "Good."

Little did I know his fingers were crossed behind his navy-blue polo shirted back..


	17. Too erlazy to think of a title

**Disclaimer : I only own Kobe, Oliver, Andrew, Jordan, Sammi(who will not b appearing) and Lauren.**

Chapter 17;

That evening, after the boys were done digging everyone gathered in D-tent. The first to arrive were Kobe, Lauren, and Jordan, who joined them after using the..erm..facilities."Anyways, Lo, what did you think?" Kobe asked once they were all settled in. Lauren wound a string of blonde highlighted hair around her finger.

"Well," she began, smacking her lips. "Zig was pretty cute, but you know what?"

"What?" Kobe and Jordan asked together.

"That Magnet guy was cuter..." she said slowly. Kobe's jaw dropped.

"You like Mag?" she smiled. Lauren nodded. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Typical. I wish they'd come back now...atleast there would be people that'd be willing to talk about stuff other than...themselves." he mused. Kobe kicked him in the shin.

"Shove it, Jordy." Kobe turned back to Lauren.

"Want me to hook ya up wit 'im?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head. "N-no...I mean, not yet, least. I JUST got here, Koko, I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of hooker, ya know?"

Kobe nodded. "Mmhmm..so, Jordy, what do you think about camp, baby?" she asked.

Jordan shrugged. "It's a'ight, I mean, I'll probably be sayin something tooooootally different tomorrow after I start diggin..."

"Or when you have to get up at 4:30."

"Shut up. But yes, or then, but so far it's alright."

"Lo, what do you think about it so far?" Kobe asked Lauren.

Lauren shrugged her bare shoulders. "I.." she began before someone came barelling through the flaps. It was Zigzag, Armpit, X-ray, and Squid.

Kobe stood up and circled around them. "Where are the others? And why are you so late?" she asked sternly.

Zigzag looked back and forth between his friends and girlfriends crazily. "I..I.."

"Zig! If you tell Kobe it'll ruin it!" Squid whined. Kobe's eyes windened as big as dinner plates.

"What. Did. You. Four. Do. To. Magnet. Zero. And Caveman!"

Squid straightened up. "Oh, we didn't do anything to them, Zero's walking around somewhere, Mag is on his way back, and Caveman is still digging." Kobe sighed.

"Oh okay, good. Phew."

Squid's eyes darted past Kobe's face to Lauren and Jordan, who were practically sitting on each other they were so close. "So...you two?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lauren looked at him.

"What?" she demanded. Squid smirked as he pointed at how close she was to Jordan.

"That."

"Ah!" Lauren jumped a good few inches away, smoothing out her cerulean blue coloured silk camisole and the beige cordoroy mini underneath it. She tucked some of her shiny brown and blonde highlighted hair behind her ears and looked up shyly. She smiled.

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Okay, Squiddy, enough teasin' the new girl."

"Awww, but it's so FUN!" he whined. Kobe glared at him.

"Squiiiid..." she warned. Squid pouted, trying to work the puppy dog face on Kobe. She shook her head.

Zigzag came up behind Kobe and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. "Yeah Squid, leave the new girl alone."

Squid's eyes shot daggers at Zigzag. "Fine." he muttered. Kobe laughed and gave Zigzag a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Squid, you can tease Jordan if you want."

"Hey! Koko that ain't nice!" Jordan complained. Kobe smiled and wrapped him up in a big hug.

"Jordy wordy(war-dee), don't you worry. Squidly Widdly(Widdle-lee) won't hurt you." she teased.

Jordan pushed her off. "Get off me, Kobs(Koh-bzz)!" Kobe stepped back.

Squid coughed. "Yeah, I ain't fightin' him after I saw what he did to what'shisface...Oliver."

Kobe's expression turned stone cold. She hope she hadn't heard what she thought she had heard "What?"

Squid looked around nervously, suddenly over-come with the feeling he should've just kept his big mouth shut. "Um..er...I..."

"Spit it out." Kobe hissed. The tent had fallen silent, everyone was watching Kobe and Squid. Jordan's eyes were firey in rage, and Lauren's mouth hung open. Squid looked at Zigzag helplessly. He shrugged, never having seen Kobe this angry he had no clue what to do.

After he had regained some composure Squid began telling the story. "Well, 'bout an hour or so ago I was walkin back from diggin wit Zig and X, and we saw Jordan here come out of the washroom, and Oliver come out of the Wreck-Room respectively. We all stopped to watch 'cause we sensed somethin was gonna go down, seein as Jordan is one of yer best friends and Oliver...well..yeah. Anyways, after circling around each other for a few seconds Jordan dove at Oliver and started smashin him in the face..."

Kobe felt hot, angry tears filling her eyes. She had told Jordan not to fucking start anything! She wanted to take the fucking high-road. But nope. "Yes? I sense there is more.." she stammered.

Kobe could feel Jordan staring at her sadly, knowing he hurt her by breaking a promise. "Well, that's pretty much it...as you can see Jordan don't got much damage. Just a scratch or so, but Oliver..jesus..poor guy didn't stand a chance. Nose is completely bloody..it was gnarly." Squid finished. Kobe sighed and sat down with her face in her hands. Lauren came over and put an arm around her.

"Kobs, look, Jordan was just trying to protect you. He loves you, like you were a baby sister to him. We all know how protective he is of Anna(Jordan's real baby sister)." she whispered softly.

Kobe just shook. "Y-yeah. I just, I TOLD him I didn't want anything physical! Even after what Oliver did, I still wouldn't hurt him! I wudda done it a long time ago if I intended to have any pain inflicted on him." she replied. Lauren nodded understandably.

"I know, sweetie, I know," she whispered. "But Jordy is a really BIG STUPID!" she yelled the last part. Kobe looked up, offering Lauren half a smile. Together the two girls got up and started to leave. Zigzag and X-ray were going to follow, but Lauren turned around.

"Guys, it's...not a guy thing. We'll be back in a little bit. I gotta convince her to eventually forgive Jordy. Don't worry, we'll be back in a few minutes." and with that she ran to catch up to Kobe.

The girls went and sat on the ledge in back of the mess-hall. Kobe sighed angrily and kicked the mess-hall wall violently. Lauren shook her head. "I...I just don't get why he'd do that, especially after you told him not to. It's not like Jordan. If Mrs. Flemmings knew, jesus, she'd pull him outta here so fast...but please, don't tell her, we came here to protect you. Besides, I'm sure Jordan had a good reason for doing that. He'd never defy you on purpose, I'm sure."

Kobe groaned. "Fuck. I know that, Lauren, really, I do. I just wish he'd TALK to me before taking action on anything or anyone. I just hope Zig never does anything to make him mad..." Kobe sighed miserably.

Lauren coughed. "Yeah, but I think once Jordan realises how much you really like him, he'll realise that you'd never forgive him if he did anything like that. Again, I'm positive he had another reason for doing that...to Olli."

The girls talked for a few more minutes until Kobe was calmed down. They headed back to the tent, and were greeted by expectant faces. Kobe smiled weakly and sat down on the floor at the foot of Zigzag's bed, and Lauren joined Zigzag up on the cot. She explained everything to him. The tent sat in awkward silence before Magnet broke it.

_Magnet's POV_  
  
_Daaaaaaang! Man, that chica is cal-i-ente! Lauren, Kobe's friend. Not Kobe. Zig would kill me if I..you know. Anyways, yeah...I wonder...damn. Nvm. This is dumb. She would never. Besides, Lauren...or Lo..whatever Kobe keeps calling her just got here. And after hearing about what Jordan did to Oliver...I don't wanna get on his bad side, 'cause I get a vibe from that guy that he likes Lauren._

"Sooo...did you guys figure it all out? Is everything good?" I asked Lauren. She smiled at me, her icy bright blue eyes dancing.

"Mmhmm. We sure did. You're Magnet, right?"  
_  
I sure am. Oh shit. That sounded terribly corny. Forgot I just said, thought, said...aww fuck it._

"I sure am. The one and only." _Christ._ _That's even worse._

Lauren giggled. "I thought so. I was told you have a cute accent." she blushed.

I looked over at Kobe who rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Lo loves guys with accents." she explained. I made the 'o' shape with my mouth and turned back to Lauren.

"So, why are you here?" I asked. Her eyes clouded over.

"Well..er..Jorday and I kinda graffitied every wall in the entire co-ed dorm we lived in at St. Katherine's in Manhatten. The kicker is that Jordan's mum is our headmistress!" she spat.

Jordan rolled his eyes. Wow. These three sure roll their eyes alot. ANYWAYS..."Wow. And she still kicked y'all out?" X-ray interrupted. I glared at him, Squid noticed and laughed.

"Oh shut up guys. Leave Magnet alone." Kobe yawned as she clamboured up on the cot between Zigzag and Lauren. She smirked at me and leaned over to whisper to Lauren.

_Oh my gaaaawwd. She knows. Jesus Christa. Oh no. No I hope not. Even if she does PLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE, lord, don't let her tell Lauren. I JUST met her. Lordy lordy lordy._

As Kobe sat up again she smirked at me.

_Normal POV_

Kobe knew she was making Magnet nervous. That was her intent, she loved messing with the guys' brains. Actually, she hadn't told Lauren her suspicions at all. All she had said was 'the food here sucks, Lo. Be prepared.' The 10 of them sat there silently for the next hour until the dinner bell rang. Zigzag took Kobe's hand and they went out the door, as did everyone but Lauren, Magnet, and Jordan. The trailed behind. Magnet and Lauren were flirting like crazy, while Jordan just walked behind Magnet, glaring at his back. Occasionally 'accidentally' walking on his heels, or bumping into him. Why was this guys moving in on HIS Lo? Well, she wasn't HIS, exactly, but on the bus ride out here he had amped himself up to ask her out. Now this guy was ruining it. Grr...he was angry(an-lmao.)! Oh well. When Jordan Flemmings wants something so badly, he always gets it. Always.

--------------------

**A/n- What did y'all think? Like? No like? READ AND REVIEW, LADIES N GENTS..ALTHOUGH MOST OF YOU ARE PROLLY FEMALE..lmao..anyways, yeah, read and review! If you send me a nice long review I'll buy you all a biiig oatmeal chocolate chunk cookie..or white almond..or wtv u want! JUST REVIIIIEWWW!**

Btw, just to clear anything up, Jordan will not physically harm Magnet.


	18. Awwwso CUTE

**Disclaimer : I only own Kobe, Oliver, Andrew, Jordan, Sammi(who will not b appearing) and Lauren.**

I wanna thank my awesome reviewers..for chapter 17!

Hecates Diamon - Yes, I agree with you. I think Lauren will end up with Jordan after all. I like to make things interesting...having her hook up wit a D-tenter would be too predictable. After all, Kobe already has that covered...lol:p

ArwenEvenstar83 - Oh yes, Jordan IS a go-getter. Btw, if anyone picked up on it in the first or second chapter, Kobe mentions an exboyfriend named Jordan. Yes. This IS the Jordan, but they're best friends, so even after the broke up everything was the same as before. As for Oliver, he was just some random.

crzypoetwriter - Jordan has shaggy, really dark brown hair (nearly black)that hangs in his eyes(this look is SOOOO HOT on 99 percent of guys)and really green eyes (think bright emerald green). He's muscular, but not buff. And he has nice shoulders and...abs...because...well..abs r hot. And he plays guitar. Which will be mentioned later on...because I am completely and totally in love with any cute guy who plays guitar.

demon-pup666 - Lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for tha review! I'm sorry though, Lo isn't gonna b wit Mag. I don't want the story to be too predictable. I mean, Kobe already has a D-tent boy, and if another girl comes and gets wit another one, it'll be way too mary-suish. I'm aware, fully, it already kinda is, so I'm trying to keep it as original as possible. Thanks again for tha review!

Luv y'all! xoKate

Now, onto the chappie...FINALLY.

Chapter 18;

It was after dinner, and D-tent, minus Jordan plus Lauren, was in the wreck-room. At supper Kobe kept noticing how Jordan looked at how Lauren and Magnet were talking, with a longing look on his face, kind of like what Squid used to do before he got over it. Kobe knew where THIS was going to go, so she decided to find a time when no one else was around to speak to Jordan. At first Kobe hadn't noticed Jordan wasn't there, so when she did she tore herself away from Zigzag.

"Zig?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Mmm, yeah?" he responded, still transfixed by the television.

"I'll be right back, I really need to go talk to Jordan."

Zigzag looked down. He could tell what was happening between Lauren and Jordan too, even if he was crazy. "Okay, see you later baby girl." Kobe gave him a kiss before walking out of the wreck-room. She wove around the different buildings 'til she reached D-tent. Slowly but surely Kobe mounted the steps and pulled open the flap, stepping quitely inside. She was right. Jordan was there.

"Jordy? Baby, what's buggin' ya?" Kobe asked him, smacking on a piece of gum. Jordan rolled over and put his face in his hands.

"Arrghhh." he groaned. Kobe took a seat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Jordan Flemmings. Tell me what's wrong." she ordered softly. Jordan looked up and sighed.

"If you're here talking to me when everyone else is out there, I think you already know." he mumbled.

Kobe nodded lightly. "Jordan, honey if you want Lo to know you really like her, there is no harm in telling her."

Jordan sat up, cross legged, and turned to face Kobe. "Koko, I...I REALLY like her, you know. I don't want to scare her off."

Kobe rolled over onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling. "Then tell her sublty. Do the little things for her. Like get up early to go wake her up, gently, get her shovel for her, after you're done go ask if she needs any help, sit with her at supper, hang out with her in the wreck-room, let her beat you at pool, always put her first before yourself, play guitar for her...she loves guys with guitars."

Jordan's face light up, then fell just as quickly. "Oh, I knew there was something I forgot to bring." he smacked his forehead. Kobe grabbed his wrists and put them at his sides.

"Why don't you write to Mrs. Flemmings and ask her to send it to you. I'm sure she would."

Jordan shrugged. "I guess mum would do that, although she isn't entirely happy with me right now."

Kobe laughed. "Understandably so, though. So write to her now, and she'll get it in a day or so when she's calmed down. Or if you like you could borrow my laptop and email her."

"That'd be cool. Thanks Kobe." Jordan smiled at his best friend and gave her a hug.

Kobe returned the hug. "No problem, Jordy. Now c'mon, let's go to the wreck-room." Kobe jumped up on Jordan's back and forced him to piggy-back her to the wreck-room. Once they were inside Jordan walked over to the couch where Zigzag and Squid were sitting and dumped Kobe on top of them.

"She's all yours, boys." he told them, taking a seat on a wooden chair beside the couch.

"Goody!" Squid rolled his eyes and clapped his hands in mock-enthusiam. Zigzag laughed and moved over so Kobe was squished between Squid and himself. Kobe giggled and clapped her hands. She put her arms around the boys and poked Jordan with her toe.

"C'mon, Jordy, join the party." she laughed.

But Jordan didn't hear her, he was busy watching Lauren and Magnet and X-ray and Armpit playing pool against each other. He growled. Loudly. Squid heard. "Who, Jordan, man what was that?" he asked. Jordan's dark-brown head shot up.

"Oh...I...Uh.." he stammered.

Kobe rolled her eyes. "Squid, Jordan likes Lo, Lo likes Magnet, Magnet likes Lo, Jordan hates Magnet because of it."

"KOBE!" Jordan shouted, clamping a hand over his mouth. Squid's eyes grew wide as he rolled his head backwards to avoid getting hit.

"Whoa, dawg."

"Sorry, man. But you two," Jordan said to Zigzag and Squid. "CAN'T tell Lo OR Magnet about this."

They nodded. Kobe licked Jordan's hands and he jerked it back, whipping Squid in the chin. "SWEET MOTHER CHAD!" he hollered. Kobe burst out laughed, as did Zigzag and Jordan.

"Sweet. Mother. Chad. Ahahahahahaha." she howled. Squid turned crimson. 

"Shut up, baby girl." he hissed. Kobe shrugged and looked up at him.

"Sorry, Squiddy." she teased, pinching his cheeks.

"Anyways, what's this buisness about Jordan and Lauren?" Zigzag asked, interrupting their arguement. 

Kobe took a deep breath. "Jordan likes Lo, Lo likes Mag, Mag likes Lo, Jordy don't like Mag. Jorday wants Lo, and is tryin to figure out a way to make it happen. A relationship, that is. Magnet is blocking Jordy's path to Lo."

"Oh...I kinda get it." Zigzag looked confused. Kobe sighed frustratedly and let her head fall onto his shoulder. It was sometimes just easier to let him draw his own conclusions.

Jordan's elbows were propped up against his thighs and he let his face fall into his hands. "I don't know what to doooooo!" he whined.

"Do what?" A voice asked. Lauren had come up, and she had her arms folded and was leaning against Jordan's back. Kobe jumped 2 feet in the air, atleast. Zigzag and Squid held her down. Jordan looked up at Lauren, his face a million shades of red.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, heyyyy cough Lo!" he smiled shyly. Lauren made him scoot over a few inches so she could take a seat next to him.****

"Hey Jor! Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, her icy blue eyes shining with the prospect of being in such a new place.

"Not much." Squid snickered. Lauren rose a just-plucked-2-days-ago eyebrow at him.

"..yeah...because that was so funny..." she said slowly. Squid rolled his eyes and poked her in the arm. Jordan cocked his head towards him and glared. Squid smiled with mock-sorriness.

"Sorry, Lauren." he smirked.

Lauren smirked back. "No problema, beb. It's all good." she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Tired, Lo?" Kobe asked, leaning over Squid. Lauren smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not going back to C-tent until Mr. Prissy pants over there is done playing pool with Mag and Armpit and X-ray. I'd be too scared to go alone." she replied, pointing at a boy they called Flame, who had been appointed her mentor. Kobe's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Jordan, cocking her head to the side, suggesting that HE walk her back instead. Jordan didn't get the hint right away. It took him a while. Eventually he got it and turned to Lauren.

"Want ME to walk you back, Lo?" he asked, his voice dripping in hopefulness.

Lauren shrugged. "Sure, Jor. Just let me tell him I'm going now."****

When Lauren had walked away Kobe turned to Jordan and squeezed his hand. "See, Jordy? That wasn't hard now was it?" she asked. Jordan shook his head.

"I guess not, but I don't want to get Magnet mad at me, I mean, jesus, I've barely been here a day." Kobe let go of his hand and sat back. She tried to think of something to say. Suddenly, Zigzag spoke up.

"Don't worry about Mag, man. As long as you let her know how you feel before he does. Who knows, he may not even like her like that. Remember, Magnet hasn't seen a girl in almost 4 months, he may just be having some fun." Zigzag told Jordan. Jordan nodded, soaking in the information. Kobe gaped up at Zigzag. For someone so crazy he had insanely intelligent moments sometimes.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe tomorrow." Jordan shrugged.

Kobe stood up. "N n n n NO. That's WAY to soon. Tomorrow is in like, 6 hours. No. Maybe tomorrow night, or the next day. Remember, you have to spend time with her...alone, preferably. But don't 'try anything', til the 2nd or 3rd day. It might scare Lo. Trust me, Jordan, I've known Lo almost my entire life. If you come on too strong she'll back away."

"You're certainly not like that, are ya Kobe?" Squid smirked, pointing at Zigzag and himself.

"Whaaat? We didn't start going out til I had been here almost a month!" she pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Squid shook his baseball capped head. "Nope. Second night you were here, Zig and I walked you home. You kissed us BOTH after we killed a rattlesnake for you."

Kobe blushed and sank back down between them. "Heh-heh...oh yeah." she murmured. Jordan smirked wisely at her.

"Wow, Kobe. How come you never mentioned that?"

Kobe rolled her brown eyes. "Because, Jordan, that's ME! Remember Kyle? He came on too strong for Lo, and she transferred schools. That's how she ended up at St. Katherine's. She changed from St. Mary's."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." he grumbled.

Kobe sighed. "Jordan. If you go all emo on me because of this, I will kick your ass. So don't even think about getting all mopey. Just wait til tomorrow night, if you don't wanna wait 2 days. OKAY?"

Jordan nodded. "Fine. But will you guyd help me be able to like, spend time alone with her?"

They all nodded and looked over at Lauren, who was distracted by playing pool. "Sure, Jor." Kobe yawned.

Jordan thanked them and walked over. "Hey, Lo, you ready to go?"

Lauren looked up, her eyes glimmering. "Mmhmm. Sure am. See ya later, Flame, baby!" she slapped her mentor's ass. He jumped up. Kobe's mouth dropped open and she started to laugh. Flame just stared at her. Lauren shrugged and smirked. "You loved it." she said simply before hooking arms with Jordan and dragging him out of the wreck-room. After they were gone the other boys joined in Kobe's laughter. Kobe, who was now on the floor in tears, was trying unsuccesfully to get back up on the couch. Squid reached down, grabbed her under her arms, and hoisted her up. Her boyfriend was just about in as bad of shape as Kobe. Kobe pulled him up with her and they all breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Ah, man I have NEVER seen Lauren do something like that!" Kobe exclaimed, taking Zigzag's hand and letting her head fall against Squid.

"That was...special." Squid agreed, nodding his head slowly.

"Did you see Flame's face?" Chuckled Zigzag. Everyone nodded.

- - - With Lauren and Jordan - - -

The two best friends traipsed slowly down the stairs, arm-in-arm. "So, what do you think of camp so far?" Jordan asked casually, shoving his free hand in his pocket. Lauren threw her head back to look at the stars, her hair cascaded down her back prettily. Jordan gulped. He hated feeling like this towards Lo.

"Camp's okay, so far. But I mean, we haven't had to do anything to strenuous. I can't WAIT til the boys try and get me up tomorrow mornin'!" she giggled. Jordan chuckled in response, the remembered something Kobe had said to him during their little chat.

"Would you like to have me come in and wake you up. Rather than someone who's practically a stranger, I mean." he asked. Lauren looked up at him, her silhouette shining in the dark.

"Oh, I'd love that. But that means you'd have to get up like, half an hour early, Jordan! I don't want you to do that just because of me. We need our sleep here, or so they were telling me." Lauren replied logically.

Jordan shook his head, his straight dark shaggy hair falling in his green eyes. "I don't mind, Lo. Really."

Lauren looked at him, even in the dark she could tell he was blushing, just by the tone of his voice. "Well, okay, I guess. If you're sure, that is."

"I'm sure."

"Cool."

They walked along, still arm-in-arm, for a few more minutes before they were at C-tent. "So, here we are, Lo."

Lauren looked up and sighed sadly. "Yeah. Here we are." she said, letting go of Jordan's arm and stepping up onto the first stair leading to the tent. She paused.

"Lo?" Jordan asked, stepping forward. She smiled.

"C'mere." Jordan walked up to her.

"Thanks for walking me back. I would've been too scared to do it by myself." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Jordan's mouth popped open after she pulled away, but he quickly shut it.

"G'night Lo, I'll come get ya in the morning." he smiled slightly and lifted his hand as he turned away.

"See ya." Lauren said before totally disappearing behind the green flap.

Jordan smiled widely at her retreating back and ran back to the wreck-room. He entered, cheeks flushed and hair messy from running. Kobe noticed him and she rose an eyebrow quisically in his direction. Jordan motioned for her to come over. "I'll be right back." she said to Zig and Squid.

"Kobe...she...she..." Jordan trembled, running a hand nervously through his hair.

Kobe took a hold of his elbows and stepped closer. "What did she do, Jor? Is she okay?"

Jordan shook his head, a smile on his face. "Oh, she's okay alright." he paused, allowing Kobe's brain to digest the information. He knew she understood when her eyes grew as big as pot-holes in the road.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOHMYFREAKINGOSH!" Kobe screeched, as she jumped up and down while still holdin Jordan's elbow. He just stood there, smilin widely.

"Yeah, I know. It was only for like, 2 seconds though." he sighed.

Kobe kept jumping, slowly people were taking notice. Expecially Zigzag and Squid, who were ever so slightly making their way over. "SO! THAT MEANS...OMIGOSH. THAT'S SO AWESOME. THAT MEANS SHE LIKES YOU! AT LEAST, A LITTLE BIT. BUT WE CAN CHANGE THAT INTO ALOT! OMIGAWWWWD!" Kobe fell over backwards, taking Jordan with her. He quickly scrambled up, pulling Kobe to her feet.

Just as they regained composure Zigzag and Squid walked up. "Wow. Someone seems happy." Zigzag laughed, wrapping an arm around Kobe's waist. She had her hands on her hips, and turned her upper-half to face him. 

"Lo kissed Jordy!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Wowwwww..." Squid began. "We never saw THAT coming." he exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air. "How come I NEVER get kissed." he pouted playfully. Kobe winked up at Zigzag, who nodded. She then bounded over to Squid and kissed his cheek.

"There. Now you can't complain." and Kobe walked back to Zigzag.

Squid shook his head. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." he mocked.

Everyone(Zig, Kobe, Jordan) except Squid laughed at his bitterness. "Aww, Squiddy. Don't you worry. You'll get a girl someday." Kobe cooed.

Squid smiled. "Oh, I know that."

The boys rolled their eyes. Everyone continued to laugh, play, and have fun until Mr. Sir entered. "GIT BACK TO YER TENTS, GIRL SCOUTS! LIGHTS OUT IN HALF AN HOUR! GIT GOIN', WUD YA!" he yelled. As soon as he retreated the boys, and Kobe, scrambled towards the door. Kobe kissed and hugged Zigzag goodnight, and gave Squid and Jordan big long bear hugs.

"Bye boys! I'll come visit ya in the mornin', k? Let me know EVERYTHING, Jor!" She called as she walke backwards towards the cabin. Jordan, Squid, and Zigzag nodded at her before going into D-tent.

After she could no longer see any boys she knew, and was done yelling goodnight to the ones she DID know, Kobe took off towards home. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

You have no idea.

Kobe couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An - Like? No like? Please **_READ AND REVIEW_ **MY DARLING REVIEWERS! lol..yeah..ANYWAYS, yeah..

**BTW(IMPORTANT NOTICE)**

There **_WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS_**. There will be 5-6 more chapters in **_THIS_** particular story, I have planned. Maybe a few more. Anyways, when it is done, do not worry. There**_ WILL BE A SEQUEL_**...and I already know what is going to happen..BUT **_NO HINTS_**!  
****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
**A/n- What did y'all think? Like? No like? READ AND REVIEW, LADIES N GENTS..ALTHOUGH MOST OF YOU ARE PROLLY FEMALE..lmao..anyways, yeah, read and review! If you send me a nice long review I'll buy you all a biiig oatmeal chocolate chunk cookie..or white almond..or wtv u want! JUST REVIIIIEWWW!**

Btw, just to clear anything up, Jordan will not physically harm Magnet.


	19. Surprises

**An - Yaaaaay! I luv my reviewers! You guys rock..lol. woot\m/ Anyways, yeah, I hope ya'll like this chapter too! My writers block is gone -knock on wood-! I'm so happy. All I want to do is write nowadays. I have no life...lol. It's all good though. It's a fun frikin time! Anyways, READ ON! -points downwards at story-**

Chapter#19;

After Kobe ate a breakfast of a pancake, juice, and an apple, she headed back to her room to get dressed. Standing in front of her closet she deliberated on what to wear. Eventually she settled on a black baby tee and her short black cheerleading shorts. Finally, she pulled on her Chuck Taylor's (an - the converse hightop ones..I have a pair, I LOOOOVE them!) and headed to the washroom. There, Kobe brushed her now rather very long silky brown hair and pulled it in to two very messy low-set ponytails, and applied a wash of pretty, natual looking makeup. After brushing her teeth Kobe went in, kissed her mum on the cheek, and told her she'd be back later. As she skipped out the door Kobe glanced at the clock. 8:30. That was somewhat reasonable. Considering, I mean.

"La la la la la, I'm off to see my friends!" Kobe sang to herself (obviously very bored at the time) as she ran over to the main grounds, her golden brown legs (formerly pasty white, mind you) flying out behind her.

Kobe ran around the camp grounds 'til she heard someone shout her name. "Hey, girlie, yous lookin to go out thurr?" someone drawled behind her. Kobe turned around to see Mr. Sir standing by his water truck.

"Uh, yeah. Will you drive me? If you're about to go, I mean." Mr. Sir grunted in response and Kobe hopped in.

They drove, once again, in complete silence. Kobe sighed and banged her head off the dirt-streaked window. She could HEAR, yes, HEAR, Mr. Sir rolling his eyes. Pretty soon they were at C-tent. Kobe could see the D-tent boys in the distance, digging away. She jumped out of the truck before Mr. Sir could tell her to stay, and walked over to see Lauren.

"Hey Lo." she smiled.

Lauren looked up and wiped a dirty hand across her forehead. "Hey Kobe." she huffed, lifting soem dirt over her shoulder.

"How's your first day been so far?" Kobe asked, placing her hands on her hip bones. Lauren set her shovel down and shaded her eyes as she looked up at Kobe.

"Actually, the weirdest thing happened..." Lauren began, taking a sip from her canteen.

Kobe sat on her haunches, careful not to actually sit in the dirt. "Yeah, like what?" she whispered.

"Well, Jordan came and woke me up. He actually did it. I didn't think he would." Lauren explained.

Kobe's eyes widened. "He actually did that!" she screeched happily.

Lauren's right eyebrow shot up in surprise. "You knew?" she asked quizically.

Kobe looked stunned. "Oh, oh, oh no. I'm just surprised Jordan would do something like that."

"Well, he has been really sweet lately. Like, really sweet. It's a little weird coming from Jordy 'cause I don't know what to make of it, but it's really cute and adorable at the same time." Lauren sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with cute and adorable, Lo. Absolutely nothing wrong." Kobe rambled in a high-pitch, nervously excited voice.

"Do you know something I don't, Koko?" Lauren's eyes narrowed, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Kobe tried to win the staring contest and outwit Lo, but it wasn't working. "Oh, god. Yes. Yes, Lo I do know." she sighed.

Lauren hopped up out of her hole and sat on the dirt beside Kobe, ignoring Mr. Sir's yells. She took her friends shoulder and steadied herself. "What do you know?"

"I can't tell."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Tell me."

"Jordan likes you. Alot." Kobe blabbed before she could stop herself.

Lauren gasped. "...I like him too, but I..., I'm too scared to tell him."

Kobe sighed. "Lo, look," she licked her lips and stood up. "He really likes you. And, if my intuition is right, which it always is, thankyaverymuch, you should do something about it before Jordan gets hurt. Tell him how ya feel. Do the little things for him, just like he is doing for you." she told her best friend before hopping back into Mr. Sir's truck. Lauren nodded sadly and got back to digging.

----Dtent----

Kobe opened the door and fell out of the truck, for all her weight was resting on the door, which she just opened. She sighed tiredly and got up, brushing herself off and heading towards Jordan. "Jor?" she asked, kneeling down. Jordan immediately jumped up.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at her. "Kobe, what's wrong?" he asked concerdedly (an- i kno, that probably isn't a word..but OH WELL)

Kobe let her head fall back. "I...I kinda told Lauren."

Jordan's eyes bulged. "WHAT!" he yelled, jumping up.

Kobe dropped her eyes. "Sorry. She kinda, well, dragged it out of me. Lo was talking about how sweet you've been lately, ever since you got here, and I was like; That's GOOD! There's NOTHING wrong with that! A little suggestively, I'm afraid, and she got the idea I knew something. I can't lie to Lo, Jordan. I'm sorry."

Jordan kicked the dirt angrily. "Jesus christ, Kobe, FUCK! This is terrible! Do you remember what happened LAST TIME you tried to set me up! The girl CHEATED ON ME! You're a TERRIBLE , TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE MATCHMAKER! Just...GET AWAY!" he hollered.

Kobe stood up, tears in her eyes as she looked at the other boys' shocked expressions. Then, Kobe realised, she could have the sweetest revenge on Jordan for yelling. "Just thought I'd let you know before I go..."

"What!" he demanded, his voice impatient.

"She likes you too." Kobe said softly before trotting off towards Zigzag and Squid's section of the 'digging-area.'

Jordan stared after her. He hit himself on the forehead for being such a dick to Kobe. "Fuck." he groaned, sliding down against the wall of his 5 x 4 hole. Kobe wiped her eyes and sat down on the edge of Zigzag's hole.

"Hey." she said. Zigzag turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kobe," he replied, giving her a big hug. She squealed.

"Ziggy! I'm gonna get all dirty!"

Zigzag laughed. "Uhm, sorry baby girl, but I think you already are...the ass of those shorts are like, full-on covered in dirt." Kobe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nice to know you're checkin me out!" she smacked him upside the head lightly."

"No problem!" Zigzag chuckled as he saluted Kobe sarcastically.

Squid heard this. "Hey! Kobe! I DID TOO!" Kobe whipped her head around.

"Oh no you di'in't!" she laughed, getting up to go smack Squid on the arm. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of his hole and reached over. She hit him, weakly, before flopping down on her stomach.

"So how you doin'?" Squid asked.

"Meh. I'm alright. How 'bout you?"

Squid shrugged. "Same shit, different day." (an - I say this ALL the time!..lmao)

Kobe laughed. "That's nice." she sighed, resting her chin in the dirt. Kobe tilted her head slightly and saw Jordan stabbing angrily at the dirt. She pounded the dust angrily with her fist, causing a cloud to rise up. Kobe sat up, coughing.

Squid jumped up and started pounding her on the back. "Are you okay?" he asked. Finally the coughing ceased and Kobe sat upright.

"Yeah," she said. "But can I please have a sip of water?"

Squid nodded and thrust his canteen at her. "Sure."

Kobe took a swig of water, recapped the canteen, and placed it back next to Squid. "Thanks." she said, wiping her mouth. Squid nodded and flung another shovel-full of dirt over his shoulder.

After a few moments of just sitting there she decided to get up and visit Zigzag again. He was almost done his hole, it was 5'4 and something, she estimated. "Hey, baby girl." he said, his southern accent coming through as she sat down on her hands at the edge of his hole.

"Hey, you almost done?" she asked. At that very moment Squid hopped out of his hole.

"Done!" he cheered, walking towards them.

"Can ya give me a hand with the last bit, man? I wanna get done early." Zigzag asked Squid. He nodded and jumped down. The boys dug a few more inches before the hole was complete. They jumped out and Kobe stood up to follow them.

Zigzag took Kobe's hand and held his shovel with the other, and Squid put his arm around her shoulders, he was like her big brother, and held his shovel with the other. Kobe smiled and wrapped her arms around the guys and began to walk awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doin, Kobe?" Squid asked, trying to keep in step. Kobe shrugged.

"Yeah, what ARE you doing?" Zigzag asked, looking down at the top of her shiny hair.

"Dunno. This is fun though. Just swing your legs really far back each time you lift them!" They boys tried this for a few minutes then gave up.

" I give up." Zigzag announced.

Kobe laughed, "Yeah, me too." she sighed and began to walk normally again. After the boys threw their shovels in the shovel pile they began to walk towards the wreck-room so they could sit down for a bit before playing pool. They were almost inside when they heard a scream come from behind the dining hall. It was very feminine. Kobe's eyes widened and she wrenched the guys' arms off her and bolted out the door back to the messhall, Squid and Zigzag close behind. Quietly, Kobe peaked around the corner to the back and saw Oliver with Lauren pushed up against the wall. She glanced back at Squid and Zigzag, her expression menacing. They began to advance towards Kobe, to stop her from going after him, but were too late. She flew at Oliver, jumping on his back and throwing punch after punch. Oliver managed to hit her once, and Zigzag tried to come forward, but Kobe shook her head.

"Get Lo outta here!" she yelled.

Zigzag nodded, unsure, but he still grabbed Lauren and ran with her to the wreck-room, leaving Squid behind to help Kobe. "Oliver! What the hell were you doing!" she screamed, yanking his hair and bashing his face into the hard sand. Oliver rolled over and spit the sand out.

"Your friend ain't that strong, Kobe. This is a boys juvenile facility. You better watch her." he hissed before pushing Kobe off and walking away to deal with his bloody nose. After he had gone Kobe fell over again and clutched her stomach.

"Owwww." she groaned. Squid ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern etched in his eyes.

Kobe nodded and tried to sit up. "Mmpfh." she moaned, rolling back over. Squid advanced a bit closer and lifted up her shirt slighty to reveal a little stomach. There was a large, maroon-red bruise forming just above her navel. Squid gaped. That doesn't look too good.

"Kobe," he said softly. Kobe looked up at him. "I'ma carry you to the wreck-room, then go get some ice okay?" she nodded and allowed him to pick her up.

When they got there Squid slowly made his way to where Zigzag was sitting between Jordan and Lauren on the couch. Zigzag's mouth popped open and his eyes bulged. "Squid! What the hell happened to her!" he demanded anxiously as Squid laid Kobe down over Jordan and Zigzag. Jordan hoisted her up and turned her head slightly.

Squid looked at the floor. "It was that punch in the stomach that did it. After you guys left all he did was push her off and walk away. That's when I came here."

Jordan was talking quietly to Kobe as the two boys and Lauren discussed the situation. "Kobe, c'mon baby, wake up." he urged. Kobe stirred and yawned a few minutes later. All four teens looked at her.

"Kobe!" Zigzag exclaimed.

Kobe smiled meekly at them. "Mmpfh." she mumbled tiredly.

Jordan pulled her up to his chest and let her lean all of her weight on him as the stood up. "Guys we gotta get her outside and to the cabin."

Zigzag jumped up. "I'll help you." he practically shouted, running over to Kobe's other side. Zigzag wrapped one arm around her waist and held her arm with the other, Oliver did the same but with the other side. Lauren and Squid stayed behind in the wreck room. Together Zigzag and Jordan managed to get her across the desert to the cabin. Jordan left her side and walked up to the door. He knocked, looking nervously back at Zigzag. Soon footsteps were heard and Mrs. Walker answered the door. It was the first time any deliquents came to her cabin on their own. She looked at them, eyes narrowed, before Jordan moved aside and revealed what Zig was holding on to. She gasped and ran out to her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled, looking directly at the two boys. "IF IT WAS YOU TWO!"

Jordan stepped forward. "Mrs. Walker, Kobe is one of my best friends, ever since elementary school. There is no way I would hurt her, Zig wouldn't either. It was Oliver." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she demanded.

Zigzag nodded. "Yessum. I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"And you didn't try to stop it?" 

"Of course I did, but Kobe told me to get Lauren out of there. So I did."

Jordan made a whipping sound, causing Zigzag to shoot him a warning stare.

"Lauren? What does she have to do with this?" the warden demanded, cradling Kobe, who had just woken up again in her arms.

"Well we were all going to the wreck-room when I heard someone screaming." Kobe explained weakly.

"Yeah, and then she ran around, and Squid and I followed her. We say Jordan had Lauren backed up against the wall. Squid and I tried to stop her from going after him, said we'd handle it, but no, before we had a chance Kobe flew at him and started just deckin' him. Eventually he turned it around and nailed her a few good times in the stomach, I tried to help but she yelled at me to get Lauren out of there, so I did, Squid stayed to help but as soon as I left apparently he threw Kobe off and left. Squid picked her up and brought her to the wreck-room." Zigzag explained.

Mrs. Walker turned to Jordan. "Where were you during all of this?"

Jordan looked at his shoes. "I was in the wreck-room. I didn't hear any screaming or fighting, it's quite loud in there."

The warden sighed and picked Kobe up. "You boys get back to camp, I'll allow Kobe to come see you when she's doing better."

They nodded and trodded off slowly, turning back to watch Kobe drag herself up the steps, her mother helping her slightly.

----A week later----

About a week later Kobe had recovered. When Oliver had punched her he had broken some skin underneath, which caused her to bleed. Hence, the reddish bruise. She was flown to a hospital in Dallas and the doctor fixed it. Kobe was now back at CGL.

It was 7:30 in the morning, on July 23rd 2004, and Kobe was just waking up.(an - okay. Sorry if the times r messed up, but just, stick with this one okay? Ignore any other dates I put in.) She yawned and threw her legs over the side of her bed. Mrs. Walker rushed in when she heard Kobe jump up. "Baby are you okay?" she shouted, sticking her head in the door.

Kobe offered a half smile while squinting at her mother. "Yeah, mum, I'm alright. Just gonna get dressed."

The Warden smiled. "Alright, honey. If you wanna go see the boys out at the digging site let me know and I'll drive you."

Kobe nodded and her mother turned around, leaving Kobe so she could get dressed. Kobe sighed and rose off the bed slowly, her side was still a little sore. She went over to the dresser and opened it. She pulled out fresh undergarments and set them aside. Kobe went a drawer lower and chose a flowy, empire-waisted bright green halter top. Next she walked over to the closet and opened it up and grabbed a dark-rinse jean miniskirt. After pulling her hair up into a half-ponytail and applying some mascara and liquid black eyeliner and slipping into her black flipflops Kobe went out to the kitchen and sat down with her mother at the table.

"Mum, pass me an apple please." Kobe yawned delicately. Louise passed her daughter the apple. Kobe took a big chunk out of it.

"So what are you planning to do today, Koko?" she asked, biting off a piece of toast.

Kobe downed some water and smiled. "I donno, Mum. I think I wanna go chill wit Lo while she digs. Will you drive me out?" It would be her first time any campers saw her since she flew out to Dallas and came back. Kobe hadn't left the cabin for nearly a week. It was getting boring, sitting inside all day.

Mrs. Walker nodded. "Sure, sweetie. I'll be ready in a minute." and with that Louise disappeared down the hall, only to reappear 5 minutes later in full make-up and a flowy blouse paired with her favorite jeans and cowboy boots. "Ready to go, Kobe?"

"Yeah, I just wanna grab my lipgloss. My lips get really chapped out there. It's so hot." Kobe told her, sprinting down the hall to get her new favorite Lemon lipgloss her mother got for her on their trip to Dallas the week or so before.

They headed out to the white car parked under the big shaded tree and got in. Kobe watched out the window for Lauren. They passed a few tents before she saw her. "STOP THE CAR, MUM!" she exclaimed, jumping out. Mrs. Walker laid on the break.

"Be careful, hon!" Mrs. Walker called as Kobe raced off towards Lauren. Kobe turned to wave.

After her mother had gone Kobe sat down on the edge of Lauren's hole. "So what brings you here, Koko? Shouldn't you be resting?" Lauren asked, a huge grin plastered on her dirt-spotted face.

Kobe grinned widely back at her best friend. "I'm fine now! Besides, I've been stuck inside for a week or more, I was getting bored. I wanted to come see you and the guys."

Lauren nodded understandingly. "That's a good idea, Zig and Squid look lost without ya." she chuckled, pointing in the direction of D-tent.

Kobe laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll go see them in a minute," she giggled. "So what's going on with you and Jordan?"

Lauren sighed and leaned against the hole's dirt wall. "Well, he almost asked me out the other day. But stupid Flame came over and told me Pendanski was going around shouting 'Light's out, campers!', so we had to go back to our tents. That was two or three days ago, he hasn't tried again since." she frowned.

Kobe groaned. "That boy is so slow. I'ma go talk to 'im."

Lauren gasped. "Oh, no, Kobe!"

"Why not?"

"Well..if you must, just, don't even MENTION me, okay?"

Kobe smiled mischeviously. "Of COURSE not, Lo!"

"Good!" Lauren breathed, looking slightly more relieved. "Now go see your boyfriend!" she urged.

"Okay. Love ya bitch, see you later." Kobe said, getting up.

"Later, love. " Lauren laughed.

---Later---

Kobe approached D-tent silently. She was planning on jumping into Zigzag's hole and surprising him. Oh, yes, she knew it'd scare the bejesus out of him, but that was the whole point! Kobe giggled silently as she approached his hole, still unnoticed. All of a sudden she heard Magnet cry out from behind her. She whipped around and pressed her finger to her lips. He fell silent and no one else noticed anything. Kobe took a deep breath and jumped into the hole. "Hey Ziggy." she whispered.

Zigzag twirled around, his eyes as wide as saucers until he saw who it was. "Hey Kobe!" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kobe backed up against the wall of the hole.

"Hey." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you." she pouted.

Zigzag offered her a goofy half smile. "I missed you too. How ya doin?"

Kobe sighed. "I'm alright, still a bit sore, but not really. So what's new?"

Zigzag pondered that thought. "Nothing really, Jordan has been trippin' because everytime he tries to ask Lo out it doesn't work. We have to help them, because all we ever hear from Jordan is him complaining about his attempts never working."

Kobe giggled. "Yeah, Lo mentioned something like that. I was just over there a little while ago."

"You didn't come to see me first!" Zigzag whined, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I needed to talk to Lauren!" Kobe whined, pretending to be offended by his 'hurtness'.

They both broke out laughing, but Zigzag cut Kobe's laughter off when he started kissing her. Kobe smiled internally and kept kissing him. Pretty soon they were making out. Making out until Squid appeared at the top of the hole, that is. "KOBE!" he shouted. Kobe and Zigzag finally broke apart and looked up at him, looking happy, dazed and confused. Squid smirked.

"Having fun?" he joked.

"I WAS." Kobe pouted. Squid shook his head in laughter.

"I can see that. So how you doin'?" he asked, crouching down, ignoring the sour look on Zigzag's face.

"I'm fine, now. It hurt alot before but the doctor gave me anti-biotics, so it's all good. How 'bout you?"

Squid sat down finally. "Alright, but alot better now that you're here. Now we don't have to listen to Zig here go on about how much he misses you!" Squid cooed mockingly.

"Man, shut up." Zigzag groaned. Kobe laughed and gave him a hug. He smiled back at her.

"It's alright Ziggy," she said.

"Guyssss." Squid hit his forehead. Kobe looked up at him.

"Hehehehehe..." she replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, aside from Zig we've had to listen to Jordan go on and on and on about Lauren."

Kobe's eyes lit up. "Shit! I have to go talk to him." she almost shouted.

"Here, lemme help." Squid offered her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her out.

"See you later, guys." she mumbled distractedly, searching for Jordan and waving at the other guys.

Finally Kobe found his hole and sat on the edge of it. "Hey, Jor." she said softly. Jordan stood upright, dropping the shovel-ful of dirt.

"Kobe!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug. Kobe returned the hug and pulled away.

"Heyhey, so look, I need to talk to you."

Jordan groaned. "I hate those words."

Kobe shook her head. "No no no no no, they're not bad. Atleast, I don't think."

"Then what?" Jordan asked impatiently.

"You need to ask Lauren out. Upfront. No beating around the bush."

Jordan slumped to the ground and looked up at Kobe's face. It looked honest. "I knowwww." he moaned, burying his face in his hands. "It's just that everytime I try it never works."

"Then after you finish digging, well, preferably after dinner, go find her, and ask her out. Let the first thing you say to her be 'asking-outy' words."

Jordan's gaze rose from the dirt floor to Kobe. "You're right!" he exclaimed, jumping up. Kobe smiled widely.

"I know!" she grinned. Jordan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Thanks, Koko." he said as he gave her a hug.

Kobe hugged him back. "No problem, Jordan. I love you both and I want to help you both out as much as I can." she murmured before pulling away.

"I know, we love you too. Thanks." he replied.

Kobe jumped up from her spot. "You got a watch, Jor?" she asked. Jordan nodded and rolled up his sleeve to take a look.

"It's...oh wow. It's like, 2:00."

Kobe gaped at him. "Holy crap. I've been out here for a while!" she exclaimed.

Jordan nodded. "I'm guessing you were in Zig's hole longer than you thought." he cocked an eyebrow playfully. Kobe rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well I gotta fly, Jordan. See ya at dinner." she said, getting up and walking over to where Zigzag and Squid's holes were.

"Hey Kobe. You almost ready to go back?" Squid asked, looking up.

"Yeah, how much more do you guys got?"

"I got about half a foot." Zigzag replied.

"I got about a foot." Squid answered.

"Zig when you're done you should help Squid so we can all go back together. You guys don't want to be the last ones, I mean, X-ray and Zero are done already, and Jordan is pretty close."

Zigzag nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just gimme a minute." he huffed as he lifted another load of dirt out of the hole.

---Dinner---

When the dinner bell was heard Kobe, who had been in D-tent with the guys and Lauren all afternoon, jumped up and pulled Squid and Zigzag to their feet (all three had been sitting on the floor playing cards). They let Magnet, X-ray, Zero, Caveman, Armpit, Lauren, and Jordan leave before they followed slowly. Kobe wanted to watch to see if Jordan tried to ask Lauren. It didn't happen.

D-tent, plus Lauren and Kobe, sat at their table, picking at the disgusting beans and stale bread. For once Louise hadn't had time to send over something different for Kobe, so she was stuck with this. Kobe would pick some up with her spoon, stare at it disgustingly, then let it drop back on to the tray. "I'm not eating this shit." she hissed, stiring it around.

"Can I have it, then?" Armpit asked eagerly. Kobe eyed his weirdly and then nodded, pushing her tray towards him.

"Sure." she replied, disgusted as to why anyone would WANT to eat that.

After everyone but Jordan and Lauren had finished eating (Lauren was naturally slow, Jordan was slow because he..well, you know), Kobe ushered everyone outside and back to D-tent. Then, she grabbed Zigzag's hand and drug him out of the tent towards the mess hall. They saw Jordan and Lauren emerge. Kobe took Zigzag's arm and dove behind the wreck-room. She knew Jordan was going to ask her(Lauren) out behind the mess-hall, which was nearby. "What are we doing?" Zigzag asked her, slightly confused.

"Shhh!" Kobe shushed him, pointing at Jordan and Lauren, who were now walking behind the mess-hall.

Zig and Kobe inched closer so they could hear what Jordan was saying. "So yeah, Lauren, I really like you and I was wondering if..."

----------

an--- CLIFFY! MWUAHAHAH! READ AND REVIEW!


	20. Birthday Surprise

**An - I'm so sorry it took me so long to update chapter 19...it took me a while to write it. I kept re-doing it and whatnot, even though there are some errors. In one part it mentions 'Oliver' picking Kobe up, it's supposed to be 'Jordan', okay? woo.Anyways, yeah, here's chapter 20..already...I have a snow day and no one is around, so I'm going to write a few chapters! woot\m/ Read on;**

Chapter#20;

_Lauren's POV_

By the time I had finished eating (I'm naturally slow), Jordan was the only one left. Everyone else had gone. Usually Jordan is one of the first ones, but whatever, I thought nothing of it. I got up, once I was done, and placed my tray on the counter. Jordan stood up and called after me. "LO! Wait up, okay?" I nodded and leaned against the door frame, waiting for him.

We walked a bit towards C-tent when Jordan's eyes popped open. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head a few times.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked me nervously. I studied his expression and suddenly it dawned on me what he was about to do.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, following him back towards the mess-hall. I was getting nervous myself, actually. My palms were sweaty and my throat was dry. I knew he was going to ask me out. I just knew it.

Jordan led me behind the mess-hall, trying to make it look like we were heading to the wreck-room, which I knew we weren't. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. I didn't notice at first and kept walking. I felt his hand on my bare shoulder and turned around. "Lauren, can I talk to you a minute?" he asked. I shook my head 'yes' and turned around and leaned on the splintery wooden walls of the mess-hall.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" I asked.

Jordan gulped and paused. He turned around, ran his fingers through his dark hair, then turned back to me. "Lauren, I really like you and I was wondering if...if...if you..."

"If I what?" I asked softly, taking a hold of his elbow. He looked up at me.

"Jesus this is hard..." he sighed.

"Jordy, it's me. What is it?"

He sighed again and ran a hand down his face. "Well, I was wondering if...if...you wanted to...you know...go out...with me." he said finally.

My mouth hung open as I stared at him in wide-eyed shock. I knew this was what he was going to say, but still, it was shocking coming from Jordan. He looked at my reaction and backed away, looking defeated. "Oh, you don't..that's cool..."

I snapped out of it and grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "Actually, yes. I would like that." I smiled.

Jordan grinned. "But I thought...your expression..."

I laughed. "Jordan, I was just shocked."

Jordan looked relieved. "So..." he began.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He returned it. When we broke apart Jordan grabbed my hand and we practically ran back to the wreck-room.

_Normal POV_

When Kobe and Zigzag saw Jordan and Lauren kiss they ran back to the wreck-room and dove onto the couch, huge grins spread across their faces. Squid was sitting at the other end. "What happened to you two?" he asked, looking over.

Kobe smiled at him, smiling widely. "Jordan and Lauren, they, they-" she began before Zigzag put a calloused hand over her mouth. She looked up at him with a questioning glare in her eyes.

"Shhh! They're coming, I hear them!" Zigzag shushed her. Kobe nodded understandingly before removing his hand from her mouth and lacing their fingers together. She sat up slightly and craned her neck backwards just as Jordan and Lauren entered, hand in hand. Kobe squealed and jumped up. She dove at the new couple..

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! HOLY MOSES! I TOTALLY FREAKING CALLED IT!" she screeched, hugging them. Jordan make a gagging face while he and Lauren returned Kobe's hug.

"Hey, Koko." Lauren said.

"Hey Kobe," Jordan nodded, as all three pulled apart.

Kobe smiled and squealed again, throwing her arms around their necks. Jordan silently motioned for Zigzag to come pry her off. "There ya go, baby girl." he said softly as he gently wrapped his arms around Kobe's tiny waist and pulled her away from them.

Kobe pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Zigzag laughed and kissed the top of her head. She made a sour face but stayed where she was. "So, when did this happen?" Zigzag asked, motioning towards Lo and Jordan's interlocked hands. They smiled at each other and turned back to Zigzag.

"Just like, 5 minutes ago." Lauren grinned widely.

"Yeah, if I had my way it would've been 5 days ago." Jordan chuckled.

Lauren rolled her eyes and gently punched him in the shoulder. "Can we go sit down now?" she asked. Kobe nodded and they all went to sit down on the tiny couch. It was a tight fit, but it worked. (an -I have a couch in my basement made to fit 3 people, but we've fit 8!)

---Time skip ; Fast forward: a week---

One boiling, sunny morning Kobe's window was left open and the sun was filtering in and across her floor, releasing a slight breeze. Yawning, she got up and went over to the closet to choose a new outfit. This morning Kobe chose a vintage, orange Rainbow Brite baby-tee, and a pair of tight hip-hugging blue jean capris and her black converse chucks. She, for the first time in almost a month, let her silky, light (an- i know it says 'chocolate brown' at the beginning, but after all that time in the sun her hair colour was bound to fade. Mine does in the summer) brown hair hang down her back. After applying some peachy-coloured(and flavoured) lipgloss, matching blush, and some of her favourite black liquid eyeliner, Kobe pulled on her black and red checked Von Dutch trucker hat, applied some sunscreen, and went down the hall to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mrs. Walker was sitting at the table, reading over some paperwork for the camp.

"Mornin', Mum." Kobe said cheerfully as she helped herself to some fruitloops and milk.

"G'morning Koko, guess what?" Louise asked, her eyes shining.

Kobe got the cereal and sat down. "What?"

"Your birthday is in two days!" the Warden announced.

Kobe's jaw almost fell into her cereal bowl. "Sweet Jesus! I almost forgot!"

Mrs. Walker smiled wearily. "Anything...anything special you want to do?" she asked cautiously.

Kobe thought for a moment. "Well," she began. "It'd be nice if we could, you know, have like a dance..and give the boys a few days off..."

The Warden shot up. "Absolutely not! On the days off part!"

Kobe shot up right after. "Why not, Mum! Whatever y'all are digging for isn't going to get up and walk away, and it's not like there are other people out here digging too!" she snapped, surprised at her own voice.

A furious look crossed the Warden's face, but then softened when she noticed Kobe was serious. "Fine. We can have the dance...but you'll have to download the music you want onto your laptop and burn the CD. Secondly, the boys, they can have three days off."

"Five. It's my birthday."

Louise sighed angrily. "Fine. But don't ask me for any other big favors."

Kobe grinned widely. "Thank you Mum!" she squealed. Kobe jumped up from the table and ran to her room, grabbed her laptop, and shot out the door and ran towards D-tent. She decided to wait there for them until they returned so she could give them the good news.

While waiting, Kobe decided to start downloading. She opened LimeWire and began to download her favourite songs left and right. "There goes Belly Dancer," she thought. "And Get Low, and Run It, and Hey Mama, and Picture, and Paradise City, and Dirty Little Secret, and Pump it, and My Humps, and Turn Me On, and Heat Of Night, and Candyman, Reach, Surrender, ..." Kobe continued to rattle off song after song and burnt at least 10 CD's. She was on the 11th when she heard some of the boys returning. Kobe jumped up, snapped the laptop shut, and ran to greet them.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she squealed. They all (zigzag, squid, magnet, armpit, x-ray) jumped back and nearly toppled over.

"Jesus Christ, baby girl!" Armpit exclaimed, steadying himself.

Kobe beamed up at them from the place where she fell on the ground. "Guess what!" she screeched happily, reaching for X-ray and Magnet to help her up. They did.

"What is it, Kobe." X-ray asked, flopping down on his cot. Kobe stayed in her position by the door as the boys filed in. She waited until they had all been situated on their cots before beginning.

"My birthday is in two days!" she cried, gleefullly clapping her hands.

"How old are you turning?" Magnet asked.

"Fifteen!" she exclaimed.

Squid began to laugh. "Wow Zig, she's almost three years younger than you! You're 17!"

Kobe narrowed her eyes in Squid's direction. "Uhm, shutup. First of all, only two, because I know for a fact he only turned 17 about 3 months ago, and I'm turning 15 in two days. So pssh."

Squid shrugged and tossed a rock in the air.

"That's awesome Kobe!" Zigzag smiled at her. She smiled back and retrieved her laptop before joining him on his cot.

"That isn't even the best part!" Kobe squealed, just as Jordan, Lauren, Caveman, and Zero walked in.

"'Bout what?" Jordan asked, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"My birthday's in two days."

"You'll finally be fifteen!" Lauren laughed.

"Yep. That was even the best part of ym surprise!" Kobe began bouncing up and down on Zig's cot. He reached up with a strong hand and steadied her.

"Then what is?" Jordan asked, taking a seat across from them.

"We're having a da-aaaaance! And you get five days off diggiiiiing!" she sang playfully.

The boys and Lauren stared blankly at her for a few moments before every last one of them burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAAHAH, YEAH-FLIPPING-RIGHT, KOBE! YOUR MOMMA'S A BEEYATCH!" Armpit howled.

Kobe stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I know," she began. "But when I don't get my way on my birhtday, I can be even worse."

Lauren and Jordan nodded. "It's true." they chorused.

All the boys 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.

"Yeah, so I basically had to whine alot. She actually caved on the dance the first time around, but the time off y'all digging, that took a bit of arguing. It's all good though, it'll be worth it."

"Oh yeah." the boys agreed.

Kobe grinned brightly. "I'm so excited! Do you guys dance at all?"

All 8 boys shook their heads. Kobe and Lauren began to laugh. "No, sorry." Zigzag admitted.

Kobe and Lauren were still shaking in laughter. "Lo, wanna show them how to dance?"

"How?"

"The dancing that makes all guys wanna dance wit us, of course!"

Lauren smirked. "This'll be good."

Kobe nodded. "Yep. You boys will be up and dancin' in no time. Ziggy, pass me the laptop."

Zigzag handed it to her and Kobe sat down next to Jordan. She logged on and clicked on LimeWire(An-I dont own it). Immediately she clicked on her 'dance' playlist, and music began to come from the wafer-thin computer.

"C'mon Lauren." Kobe smirked. The two girls got up and began to dance. The guys just stared, opened mouthed, at them.

"Dang." one of them hissed.

The girls smiled internally. They knew how to control them. This was going to be interesting.

"You guys wanna dance wit us yet?" Kobe shouted, her hair flying.

They shook their heads, they were too transfixed. Stupid perverted boys. (An - Whenever me and my friends dance like that together our guy friends/some of our boy friends, r always like, staring. We're like: Okay, stop staring or start dancing. That's where I got the idea for this section.) "Okay, Zig, put it on track 8." Lauren called. Zigzag clicked the number 8 song and as soon as the lyrics came through the laptop the girls were dancing like wild monkeys.

_Bend over to the front,_

Touch your toes

Bob that a-- up and down and

Get Low

Get Low

After that song Kobe and Lauren collapsed in a heap on the tent floor. "Phew." they said in unison.

Squid appeared over them. "You girls dance alot?"

They nodded.

"That's why we're so skinny, Squid. We were both in hip-hop, jazz, tap, ballet classes, you name it, back in Manhatten. Kobe's always been naturally skinny, but whateva." Lauren wheezed as she got up and went to sit beside Jordan, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and let her head fall on his shoulder. Everyone 'Awwed'.

The 10 friends stayed in the tent for another hour or so, just talking and playing random games, until they heard Dr. Pendanski start going from tent-to-tent yelling "LIGHT'S OUT!"

"I guess I better get going." Kobe sighed, prying herself away from Zigzag. 

"Yeah, me too. I'll walk ya back, Koko." Lauren agreed, prying herself from Jordan.

Jordan and Zigzag stood up. "Lo, I think we should come with you guys. You know, we don't want you two walking by yourselves over to the cabin, and I dont' want you walking back by yourself."

Lauren nodded. "Okay, sure. Let's go."

"Bye boys!" Kobe said in a hush whisper as she blew a kiss goodbye to the other boys in the tent.

"G'night Kobe, 'night Lauren." they replied.

On their way over to the path that led clear across to the cabin they all ran into Pendanski. "What's going on, here?" he asked, attempting to be menacing.

"They're walking me home, then taking Lauren back to C-tent. G'night, Pendanski." Kobe yawned before Lauren, Jordan, Zigzag, and herself set off across the desert.

--15 mins later--

"Well I gotta go in, and y'all gotta get back." Kobe sighed, giving Zigzag a hug and kiss and hugging and kissing Lauren and Jordan on their cheeks. "So goodnight, see you all tomorrow!"

"'Bye Kobe." they replied, waiting until she went in to turn around and head back to camp.


	21. I have a strange feeling

**An - oh sinners, let's go down, let's go down, let's go down, oh sinners let's go down, down to the valley to praaaaaaaay...lol..sorry...I'm listening to that song..by Little Axe..from the 'Holes' soundtrack. That movie had a freaking awesome soundtrack, I love it..lol. Anyways, yeah..I wanna thank my reviewers! I luv u guys! u rock! Anyways, yeah..sorry about the delay with this chapter, but my highspeed is being stupid. Therefore, I can't connect to the internet. I can basically play stupid games like paint and solitaire, or write. It's all good though. There was a storm the other day, and lines went down..so yeah..anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! WOOOO! **

**Disclaimer - I only own Kobe, Oliver, Jordan, and Lauren.**

**Chapter #21;**

"Goddamnit!" Kobe shouted as she twisted around in her sheets the next morning, and proceeded to fall with a harsh 'thud' on the cold hardwood floors. Last night was one of the hottest ever, and the bedding stuck to her. Eventually Kobe picked herself up and went to take a shower. After that, since it was so hot, she just pulled on her navy blue and lime green burberry bikini(I doubt burberry makes navy & green bikinis, so just pretend. I have yet to be to that store), her black cotton cheerleading shorts, and a white cotton juicy couture mid-thigh length flowy tube-top.

When Kobe emerged from her bedroom she sheilded her eyes from the bright harsh light coming from the open living room window from down the hall. A shoe lay strewn in the hall, a few feet ahead, Kobe had failed to notice and kept walking. She tripped over it.

"Kobe?" Louise hollered to her from the front porch.

"Yeah, mum I'm here. Just a sec." she hollered back.

Kobe composed herself and walked into the bathroom. She applied a bit of makeup, sunscreen, and grabbed her flipflops which, for some reason, were on the sink. She shrugged and trotted back down the hall and burst through the rickety door. "Hey, Mum." she yawned, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Hey Kobe, so...tomorrow is your birthday. Got the CD's? I need to know." Kobe nodded and sprinted back to her bedroom to retrieve the pile of 6 CD's she'd chosen from her dresser.

"Here." Kobe smiled brightly, handing them to her mother.

"Thanks, baby," she began, eyeing a black car that was coming up the winding dusty road. She eyed it like it was something somewhat unpleasant she'd been waiting for for quite some time. "Do you think you can go over to the camp, I have some buisness I need to attend to, and it'd be easier if you weren't here for a while."

Kobe shrugged. "Uh..sure. Just lemme grab a hat," Kobe sprange up and opened the door, grabbing her red and black checked trucker hat off the hook. "See you later, Mum. Love you." she hollered before racing across the desert, her tan legs and light brown hair flying out behind her as she ran.

"Love you too, doll." Louise replied, watching her go. All of a sudden she heard a door slam and someone approach her.

"Hello, Louise."

"Hello, Karl."

---Over at the camp.---

Kobe was bored, being by herself in D-tent. It was only around 12:30. No one was usually back for another 2 or 3 hours at least. So, being the adventurous child she was, Kobe decided to go explore the big old barn a few yards away. Some old guy was standing in front of it, but moved aside when she strode up and gave him a stern look. No doubt a trait she aqquired from her mum. Anyways, she pushed inside and was greeted by the sit of old cobwebs, horse equipment, and...a four wheeler. Kobe's eyes gleamed with excitement and she thought she was going to start drooling. Back home in Manhatten, well, in the Hamptons where her father's summer estate is, she, Lauren, and Jordy used to race these. Kobe excitedly dusted off the old helmet that was hanging loosely from the bars and put it on. Next, she checked the level of gas. Holy mother! It was full. So, ever so mischeviously, Kobe jumped on, and turned the old stick that was stick in the key-hole. It revved to life. She turned it around and headed through the doors. The old man, who had fallen asleep, sprung to life. "LITTLE GIRL! GIT BACK HURR! THAT AIN'T SAFE OUT THURR, YER BOUND TO FALL IN A HOLE!" Kobe stopped the four wheeler. She never thought of that.

"Fuck." she hissed, turning around and parking it.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Kobe mumbled, disappointed. The old man looked at her pitifully as she walked off to find Mr. Sir.

Mr. Sir saw her first. "Ms. Walker, what can I do fer ya?"

Kobe jumped. She hadn't noticed him at first. "Shit!" she hissed. "Oh, it's you. Hello."

He grumbled something under his breath. "Can I do anything fer ya, Ms.?" he repeated.

Kobe shook her head. "Naw, just bored. Do you know if anyone in D-tent is close to being done yet?"

Mr. Sir shrugged and looked out in the general direction of the diggers. "Nome (an old fashioned way of saying 'no m'am. Southern people say it sometimes. Or the ones I know do. Even though I'm canadian..my school's VERY diverse), sorry...well, actually, no. Sorry. They should be done soon. If yer bored though I'm sure Myrtle and those dirty chefs could use some help."

Kobe groaned. It was better than nothing for 3 hours. "Fine. Thank you." she answered lamely before dragging herself into the mess hall.

It was cold and a little funky smelling in there. Kobe wrinkled her nose as she stepped up and put her hands on the metal bar the boys slid their trays down. She gripped it and leaned in, lifting herself off the floor. "Myrtle?" she called. A greasy, gray-haired, liver-spotted old woman appeared from behind a swinging door.

"What!" she demanded crankily, her thick english accent shining through brightly. "I am NOT making you a cupcake again!"

Kobe laughed, remembering what she used to do when she was only 4, before she was relocated that is. "Oh, I don't want one of those. Mr...Sir said you might need some help."

Myrtle grunted and inhaled in her nose. Ew.

Kobe grimaced. "Well?"

"I suppose Grant might need a little help." she admitted grudgingly, allowing Kob behind the counter.

"Okay..." she answered timidly, not at all sure anymore if she wanted to be doing this.

A boy of about 16 years old came out from behind the same door Myrtle came from. He had a trendy english-rockstar-esque hair cut, blonde, and long bangs that swept to one side and were shorter on the other. His eyes were a very pretty light blue with obvious big green specks. He had a nice nose that was dotted with freckles. He had nice ears too, and a tiny, cute, silver eyebrow ring adorning his just-thick-enough-but-not-too-thick eyebrows. Kobe's mouth opened as she stared at him. He was so hot! 'No! No No No!' she screamed internally. Kobe couldn't think like that...she had Zigzag. He was plenty hot enough! Kobe shook the thought of Grant out of her head and focused on why she was here.

"Need any help?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Actually," he began in a thick english accent. "I do. Mum has me stirring 6 pots of beans at once. I could use some help with that." he chuckled, smiling at Kobe. Kobe melted inside, then mentally slapped herself, making the though retreat once more.

"O.o..okay." she stammered, following him inside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Myrtle glaring at her.

"So, you're Mrs. Walker's daughter, I presume." Grant asked, flashing her an adorable white-toother grin.

Kobe blushed. "Uh, yeah..I am. She can be a bitch sometimes, and I'm ashamed to admit she's my mum. But I love her anyways, and is Myrtle your mum?"

"Yes. She's...nice. To me. Everyone else might as well go crawl in a hole and die. According to her anyway."

Kobe's eyes bulged. "Oh, wow. Why?"

"I've always thought it was because my father left her a year ago. Ran off to Vienna with his assistant, Marlaina. Then I realised if that was the whole reason she'd be angry towards me as well, no matter who's fault it was. So I did some digging and found out I'm her only biological child. Her and my dad's. My other siblings, Ella, Roger, and little Georgie, are all adopted! She doesn't know I know this, so please, don't repeat it." he confessed.

Kobe's eyes were quite wide by the end of his story. "N..n..no, of course I won't tell. So, where are your other siblings?" she asked, continuing to stir the pot.

Grant sighed. "Back in Glouchestire. They live with my paternal grandparents. For now, anyways."

Kobe nodded in silent understanding. Her older sister, Abby, lived with her aunt and uncle in Vancouver, Canada(an- this is not where I live). "If you don't mind me asking, I don't mean to be rude, but why on earth are you and Myrtle in Texas?"

Grant stopped stiring one pot and moved on to the next, as did Kobe. "Well, after my father left and my grandparents took in Ella, Roger, and Georgie, my mother and I lived in New York, 'til her boss got put in jail for bankruptcy. What a moron. So everyone at his big high-end law firm(Myrtle was a secretary) got fired. Mum was quite angry, she loved her job. So she complained to Karl, her boss, the man who went bankrupt, that she was going to go poor and have no money to feed me, so he told her about this place she could work at and make like, 9 pounds an hour ( an - 9 dollars..I donno if dollars and pounds are the same, but let's just pretend, okay?). That place was here. So mum and I hopped on a plane and came down." he finished.

"Wow." Kobe breathed.

Grant nodded. "Mmhm, it was quite sad. But we're fine now. Anyways, enough about me, let's hear about you."

Kobe took a big gulp of air. "Well. I lived here from birth until age four with my mum and daddy, then, when I turned four, daddy decided that this was no place to raise a little girl. So he took me with him to Manhatten with him, where I basically lived the high life until about 3 or 4 months ago, when I came here. Daddy went bankrupt, so I really had no choice. It totally sucked, leaving my friends, I'm sure it did for you too, but now two of my friends are here. Jordan and Lauren. And I have boyfriend, so that all keeps me going."

Grant stayed silent.

"Grant?"

"Mmhmm?" he asked, stiring the beans rapidly.

"You should come hang out with us." she smiled warmly. Grant smiled back.

"I'd like that. I don't really get out of the kitchen."

"Awesome!" Kobe exclaimed.

Grant suddenly frowned. "Oh, but who will work with Mum in the kitchen?"

Kobe thought for a moment. "Pfft. There are lots of boys here, they'll find one. Come on, let's go. The beans are done anyways!" Grant looked at her. Kobe giggled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the mess hall. Myrtle saw them and shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING GRANT!" she demanded. Kobe let go of his arm and turned around. "TO HAVE FUN! THERE ARE LOTS OF BOYS AROUND, FIND A DIFFERENT ONE!" Grant stared at her, shocked.

"Wow, that was...she'll be angry." he sighed.

Kobe shook her head. "Relax, darlin', I'll have my mum talk to her later. Now c'mon, let's go see if D-tent is back!"

"D-tent? What's so special about them?" he asked, following her across the desert. Kobe slowed down and released Grant's arm once more.

"It's Zigzag's tent!" she said.

"Zigzag?" Grant asked.

Kobe sighed. "My boyfriend. I thought I told you bout them earlier. Meh. Whatever, let's go." she shrugged his weird look off and the two continued across the lake. When they finally came to the site where D-tent was digging Kobe squealed and let go of Grant as she dove at Zigzag's back.

"Ziggy!" she squealed, hugging him around the neck and kissing his cheek. He yelped.

"Ah! Jesus! What the-"

"It's me, Kobe." Kobe said softly into his ear. He calmed down.

"Oh, hey." he broke into a huge grin as Kobe go and stood on her own two feet. He gave her a kiss, but broke away when he noticed some blonde guy standing over the hole, staring at Kobe. Kobe noticed his staring and cleared her throat.

"Ziggy, this is Grant. Grant this is Zigzag."

"Pleasure." Grant said in his pleasant english accent, although a hint of loathing was evident. He shook Zigzag's hand.

Kobe noticed the boys were eyeing each other warily, but chose to ignore it. "Grant's Mum is Myrtle, the head cook here. They live in the cabin attached to the mess hall(an - I know, there isn't really one, but this is FICTION, so deal.)." she explained. Zigzag took her hand and looked up and Grant again, Kobe looked up at Grant and smiled. She knew there was tension between them, but she couldn't figure out why. She had just met Grant, so she knew he couldn't have liked her already..that wasn't it.

"Nice to meet you to man." Zigzag nodded cautiously and warily as he returned the handshake before dropping Kobe and Grant's hands and returning to digging. Kobe jumped out of the hole and sat on the opposite side from where Zigzag was throwing his dirt and motioned for Grant to join her.

"So, Zig, how much you got left?" Kobe asked.

Zigzag wiped his forehead. "Uhm, I think I have like, another half-foot to go, maybe. About that."

"Cool. Wanna go hang in the wreck-room after?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'd have to shower first."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go change after. I'll just walk back that way wit you then meet ya in the wreck-room, okay?"

Zigzag nodded, then looked at Grant. Kobe noticed the strange glances they were giving each other. Okay. This was getting weird. Kobe rolled her eyes and got up-leaving Grant-to go talk to Squid. "Hey, Squidly." she cooed teasingly.

Squid looked up. He ruffled her hair under the hat. "Hey. What's up, baby girl?" he asked, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and throwing them on the ground.

Kobe shrugged her bare, tanned shoulders. "Not much, really." she said wistfully, glancing over at Zigzag and Grant, who weren't talking. Grant was just staring off into space and Zig was concetrating on digging.

Squid caught her looking. "You've noticed too?"

Kobe stirred. "Huh? What?"

Squid chuckled. "Ever since you and that other blonde dude got out here, him and Zigzag have been exchanging really strange looks. Like the know each other or they have something against each other."

Kobe cocked an eyebrow in Squid's direction. "They didn't know each other. Grant would've said something to me." she said nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like she wasn't actually considering his suggestion.

"Whatever, girl. So, that dance tomorrow night. It's gonna be a fun freakin' time eh?"

Kobe smiled mischeviously. "Oh yeah," she agreed. "Lo and I are going to have lots of fun. So many boys." she sighed sarcastically.

Squid looked at her shocked. "What! What about Zig!"

Kobe giggled. "I was being sarcastic, silly. Gosh."

Squid laughed. "Ahaha. Napolean Dynamite."

Kobe smiled. "The only and only." she yawned, pulling one leg up to her chest and letting the other droop lazily in Squid's hole. He looked at it for a second and then at Kobe's face. She was staring off at her boyfriend and Grant again.

"Baby are you feeling okay?" Squid asked. Kobe shook her head a few times.

"What? Oh. Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she replied lazily, stretching out her hands a few times before rising to her feet again.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Squid, don't worry beb, I'd tell ya if I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you in the wreck-room later, okay?"

Squid nodded. "See you later."

And with that Kobe walked off in the direction of Zigzag and Grant. "Hey boys." she greeted them, sitting down.

Zigzag looked up and kissed her cheek quickly before finishing up his hole. "All done!" he announced. Kobe hopped up and took his free hand (the other occupied by the shovel). They continued (Zigzag, Kobe, Grant) along until they reached Kobe's cabin. Grant had left a while ago in the direction of his. Kobe had gotten a strange feeling from him the entire way back. They way he walked behind Zigzag, accidentally stepping on his heels every so often. He now had bloody blisters. Kobe noticed this when she invited Zigzag to sit on the porch for a while, due to his limping. He took off his boots and socks and she saw them.

"Ew! Be right back, Ziggy. I'll go get some Iodine and bandaids." and with that she jumped up and ran inside, returning seconds later with a dark green and pink bottle and a thing of bandaids. Zigzag looked up when she came through the door.

"I don't think he likes me very much." he stated, hissing as Kobe accidentally put to much stinging Iodine of a bloody open blister. She quickly apologized and covered it with a bandaid.

"Who?" she asked, obviously not paying all that much attention, seeing as she was focusing on not hurting him with the Iodine.

"Your friend there, um, Grant..yeah, that's it. Grant." Zigzag replied.

Kobe got a strange dark feeling all of a sudden. "I don't know why he wouldn't. But I have a funny feeling, Zig. I really do. It's creeping me out. I want you to stay away from him. Promise me. Do not go anywhere by yourself. Ever. I want to trust him, but my nanny always taught me go with your gut instinct."

Zigzag rose an eyebrow in her direction. "Okay, Kobe. To be honest he kinda creeped me out too."

Kobe smiled and was about to give him a kiss when the door burst open. "Kobe Adrienne I told y- Zigzag! What are you doing here!" she demanded. Zigzag looked up, kind of resembling a deer in headlights. He began to stammer, but Kobe hushed him.

"Mum, please, calm it on down. Zigzag was walking me back here. He had really bad blisters so I got Iodine and bandaids." Kobe explained calmly. Louise eyed the two warily.

"Fine. But remember, Pendanski has that stuff over in the medical shed." she said.

Kobe nodded. "Uh-huh." Zigzag was about to turn and leave when she noticed. "Wait!" she hollered. He turned around and sat back down.

"Mum can he please wait inside just until I get changed."

Mrs. Walker was hesitant. "Just a second." she said sternly, stepping inside. Kobe heard some bustling around before Louise appeared again.

"Okay. Come on in." she smiled warmly. Kobe and Zigzag stepped indoors. Kobe zipped down the hall to her bedroom, while her mother interrogated Zigzag at the door. She pretended not to hear it. She'd ask Zig about it later. Kobe quickly changed into a deep, dark periwinkle blue tube top(an - not the slutty kind, the kind that are loose around the stomach, but still cute, and go all the way down to your waist) and beige khaki short shorts. She stepped into her black sandals and pulled her hair up into a high, swishy ponytail and pulled it through the hole in back of her hat before stepping outside her bedroom again.

"C'mon, Zig. Let's go." she smiled, leading him outside.


	22. Time to shine

**An - I will FINALLY get to the 'dance' in this chapter! Yusssss...so yeah. Okay. This chapter will probably quite long...and if it's not...my bad...lol. I like reading long chapters, so I try and make MY chapters long. Anyways, yah...read on! Btw...**

I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY BRAND NAMES EITHER. OKAY? GOOD. GLAD THAT'S CLEARED UP.

**Chapter 22;**

  
The next morning Kobe took an extra long time getting ready. She chose a special outfit for the day, since it WAS her fifteenth birthday; a just-above-the-knee-length skirt that gradually changes from really dark purple at the top to really light at the very bottom, and a white halter top. She pulled out her special white terry cloth flipflops to go with it. For her hair she let it all hang loose for once, curling it. She put on her usual make-up with it of course. For breakfast she ate some cereal and juice. It was only 6:30, so her mother was still asleep. Kobe, feeling rather hyper, decided to go wake her up.

"MUMMYYYYY! MUM MUM MUM! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" she exclaimed, jumping on the bed like a two year old.

Mrs. Walker rolled over and pulled her sleeping mask off her eyes. "Kobe, what on earth-"

"It's my birthday!" she screeched.

"I know, sweetie. Wait...actually, not for another 33 minutes. So come get me then, okay?"

Kobe pouted, ignoring the question she said; "So are you ready for the dance tonight?"

Mrs. Walker nodded sleepily."Mmhmm. Don't worry, baby. Mummy's got everything under control."

"Okay, good."

"Come back and get me in half an hour, Koko."

Kobe shook her head. "Meh." she shrugged before getting up and going into her room to watch TV.

---Later---

After a few hours of lazy TV watching Kobe decided to go outside and explore around the cabin. There was a large tree outback, with huge branches. There were pictures on Mrs. Walker's coffee table of Kobe's dad helping Kobe climb the tree when she was a toddler. When Kobe saw this she decided to try again. By herself. Without her dad. Which was how her life was going to be from now on. Kobe marched outside, still in her birthday outfit, and walked over to the tree. She stood under it, contemplating on how this was going to work, when she spotted a few big chunks missing from the tree. 'Perfect!' she thought, running over and climbing up to the lowest branch. With all her strength, Kobe flung herself over the branch, and manouvered around 'til she was sitting on it, legs swinging off the side. It felt nice up there. It made Kobe feel like she was free, free of the problems in her life (Oliver, her dad..etc.). She must've been so relaxed up there she fell asleep, for a little while later she heard someone shouting her name. "Kobe, baby girl get down!" Kobe stirred, and discovered she was laying across the huge tree branch, her arms wrapped around it. She looked down to see Zigzag and Magnet below the branch, her mother at their sides.

"Shit!" Kobe screeched, realizing what was going on. "Mum, am I late?"

Mrs. Walker shook her head. "No, but these boys came looking for you. It's almost 4:30, honey. Dinner is soon. Now how did you get up?"

Kobe gulped and looked around the trunk of the tree that faced her. Where were they (the missing chunks) ? She began to tremble in fear. "I...I...I climbed up by these chunks that were missing from the tree..."

Zigzag ran around to the other side. "They're over here." he said, a slight chuckle in his voice. Kobe glared down at him.

"Zig, it's not funny. GET ME DOWN!" she shrieked, panic setting in.

Louise paced back and forth under the tree. She whispered something to Magnet and Zigzag. Their eyes bulged. "Kobe, baby listen to what mummy says, okay?" she said slowly.

Kobe looked down, terrified. "Uh..okay..what?"

Magnet and Zigzag got right below where Kobe was. "Jump into their arms. It's only a few meters, they'll catch you."

"Kobe, chica we'll get ya. Don't you worry." Magnet assured her in his thick accent. Kobe gulped nervously and edged closer to the side. She looked over to make sure the guys were in place.

"Ready?" she called tremunously.

They nodded. Kobe took a deep breath and jumped, landing seconds later in her friends' arms.

"There you are, baby." Zigzag said softly as he rubbed her shaking back. Kobe smiled weakly up at him, then Magnet. The two boys took her arms and then all three turned to Mrs. Walker.

"Kobe, sweetie, go with these boys to the mess-hall, then go with them back to D-tent after dinner. We'll be setting up for the dance then, okay? I'll make an announcement with my bullhorn when it is time. Everyone is going to be going, be listening for it, alright?" Louise instructed.

Kobe, Zigzag, and Magnet nodded. "Yes Mum." Kobe agreed before they all headed for the mess-hall.

--Later--

After dinner Kobe had asked Zigzag is she could borrow one of his t-shirts and she borrowed a pair of Zero's boxers (since they were the only ones that would fit her) so she could take a shower. After changing into the borrowed clothes she handed all her clothes to Lauren and borrowed a towel before going to the showers. Lauren stood outside, keeping guard.

"You pumped, Koko?" she asked.

Kobe shook water out of her ears. "Mmhmm. You know I love to dance, Lo."

Lauren laughed. "Yeah," she began. "Oh, Kobe, 4 minutes are almost up. Vite vite mon ami!"

Kobe quickly rinsed the soap out of her long hair and shook her head like a wet dog. "Done. Towel, please." she asked. Lauren chucked the towel into the stall. Kobe quickly undressed then wrapped the towel around herself. She and Lauren jetted right back to C-tent. The boys were all in the wreck-room, so Lauren waited outside while Kobe changed. Minutes later she emerged, same gradualy shaded purple skirt and white halter top. Her wet hair hung down her back in sort of a uni-dread beach-hair effect sort of look. Lauren handed her her hairbrush and Kobe untangled the knots an ran her hands through her hair. The walked right into D-tent.

"Thanks, guys." she said, handing the appropriate items back to the appropriate people before flinging herself, belly down, onto the floor. Everyone looked down strangely at her.

"Kobe, look me in the eye." X-ray ordered, squatting down to sit next to her. Kobe sat up and did as she was told.

"Why?" she asked.

X-ray smirked. "Pupils are normal, guys. Don't worry. She ain't..you know."

Kobe's mouth popped open before turning into an amused grin. "Look, X, darling. We're in the middle of Texas..in a FREAKING DESERT! Even if I wanted to..you know, I never could. Not that I would anyway. That's naaaasty." she waved her hand and he backed up. She wrung her almost-dry hair in her hands and stood up, shaking her head again. She flung her head backwards and let the hair fall naturally over her shoulders before she walked up to Zigzag.

"So, are you guys excited?" she smiled widely, taking Zig's hand. They nodded. Each one of the boys had changed into the clothes they had came to camp in, which were much nicer and better looking than the dirty white t-shirts and ugly orange jumpsuits. Zigzag was wearing a slightly tattered (but still nice) green, blue, pale purple and yellow button-up shirt, open, with a plain white t-shirt underneath it(that only had a tiny stain near the bottom, which was only visible if you looked hard enough), and dark blue jeans with spots of dirt on them in some places from falling off the bus when he first arrived, and dirty red converse sneakers. X-ray was wearing a navy-blue t-shirt with a G-unit (an - I don't own them...but holy moses..imagine how rich I'd be if I DID...wow) logo on it and light blue jeans and tattered, old pumas. Caveman wore a dark green, yellow, and navy blue striped t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with white sneakers. Zero wore an over-sized hoodie, jeans, and his workboots. Armpit was wearing a bright red t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans that had been cut off just below the knees and a pair of man-sandals. Squid had on a white button-up t-shirt, buttoned up, and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of green and white puma sneakers (an - I dno if Puma(which I dont own, btw) makes shoes like that. So let's just pretend, m'kay?). Lauren(because she had packed alot of extra clothes, most of the guys were arrested on the spot) was wearing a green sporty (you know like made from to same material the Soffe cheerleading shorts & stuff are made of?) skort (shirt with shorts attached..I mean come on, who'd wear a miniskirt at a deliquent camp if they were actually a deliquent?) with the number 27 (Lo's favorite number) on the side in pink, and a snug pink tank top with a pair of Kobe's borrowed black flipflops. Her hair was done in two french braids. Magnet was wearing a a plain yellow t-shirt and a pair of dark baggy jean shorts that hit below his knee and a pair of dirty red-and-black checked Vans sneakers(an- I don't own Vans..or the aformentioned Soffe company). Jordan had-

Wait. Where did Jordan go!

Kobe's eyes searched around the tent. When she didn't see him she gripped Zig's hand tighter and turned back to him. "Where did Jordan go?" she asked questioningly. Zigzag shrugged.

"Not sure," he said. "I haven't seen him since I came back from digging. He was almost done."

"Did he get back?" Kobe asked, slightly frightened.

Magnet nodded. "Yeah, chica. He was in the wreck-room last time I saw 'im." Kobe let go of Zigzag's hand, grabbed Lauren's hand, and together the girls took off towards the wreck-room. Just as they were abotut to barrel through the door Jordan came out, a huge grin plastered against his face.

"Jordan freaking Flemmings! Where were you!" Kobe exclaimed.

Jordan just kept grinning and held up a large black case. Kobe's brown eyes bulged and Lauren's blue eyes glistened with happiness. "She actually sent it!" Kobe screeched, jumping up and down and hugging Jordan. Jordan pried Kobe off of himself and took Lauren's hand.

"Yep! Now I can play and you can sing!" he announced. Kobe's face drained of all colour.

"You know I don't do that anymore." she said flatly.

"Just because Ka-"

Lauren held up her hand. "Jordan, please, it's her birthday. The dance is tonight, please let's try and not upset Kobe."

Jordan gazed at Kobe sympathetically. "Sorry. I kinda forgot." he mumbled.

"Let's go back to the tent." Kobe said quietly, leading her two friends into D-tent. Kobe entered sullenly.

"Where are the-" X-ray began.

"Riiiight here." Lauren announced, dragging Jordan up the steps.

"What's that?" Zigzag asked, pointing at the long square rectangular box Jordan was holding.

"My guitar!" he beamed. Zigzag's eyes glazed over.

"I play guitar too! My case just doesn't look like that!"

"Sweet, man!" Jordan gave Zig a high-five before settling onto the floor at the foot of his cot and unhooking the case. He gently lifted the acoustic out of the case and searched for a pick in the box of pick's that had come with it. Kobe silently reached down and pulled a hot pink one with the word 'StudMuffin' printed in drippy black letters. His favorite pick. Jordan smiled up at Kobe, who returned the look blankly before sitting down on his bed.

Jordan swiveled around and stared at Kobe. "Please?" he asked, his voice dripping with suck-uppiness (an- hehe..I luv making up words). Kobe scowled at him. "Please, Kob? You're supposed to be over that."

Kobe's eyes narrowed. "Fuck. Fine. Just, don't ask again." she hissed, sitting down beside him on the floor. Lauren moved up to the bed so they'd have room to sit up against the footboard. The rest of D-tent looked on, wondering what was going to happen.

"What're you doing, Kob?" Squid asked. Kobe smiled at him mischeviously.

"You'll see, Squid baby, you'll all see." she answered playfully.

Jordan leaned over and whispered; "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Kobe shrugged. "Picture." she whispered back. Jordan nodded and began to strum at the guitar a few times while waiting for Kobe to give him the signal. The rest of the tent's attention perked up as Kobe took a few deep breaths.

Zigzag leaned over to Lauren. "What're they doin', Lo?" he asked. Lauren whispered;

"Singing. Watch, I bet they'll do 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. They always used to enter different talent shows with that, or 'No Day But Today' from the musical 'RENT'. They're really good."

"When'd they do that?" he asked, curiously.

"If you're wonderin if they were datin when they did, no. They used to enter talent show's AFTER they broke up. They're best friends, Zig. Don't worry. Besides, she's kinda pissed at him right now."

"O-"

"Shh!" Lauren hissed. "They're starting!"

Kobe straightened up and Jordan began to strum the guitar more frequently as he began to sing.

**_AN - I DON'T OWN THIS SONG! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. I REPEAT; I DON'T OWN THIS!_**

_**Jordan;**_

Livin my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine  
In three damn days  
Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her

**Kobe;**

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

**Both;**

I saw you yesterday with an old friend (Kobe)  
It was the same old same how've you been? (Jordan)  
Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey (Both)  
You reminded me of brighter days (Jordan)  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay (Kobe)  
I was headed to church (Kobe)  
I was off to drink you away (Jordan)  
  
_**Both;(same time)**_

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you, come back home  
  
**_--_**

When the song finished Kobe got up off the floor and sat on Jordan's bed next to his girlfriend. "That was awesome, Kobs!" she squealed. Kobe just rolled her eyes.

"You've heard it a million-zillion-trillion times, Lola." she teased. Everyone else from the tent gathered 'round.

"That was awesome!"

"You guys are really good!"

"You should sing another one!"

Jordan and Kobe looked at each other. "You really wanna hear another, Zig?" she asked. He nodded.

"Fine." she said before climbing back down beside Jordan.

"Whaddaya wanna do, babe?" he asked.

Kobe smirked. "I think you kn-owwww." she said in a sing-songey voice.

Jordan grinned widely. Lauren squealed. "Omigod, omigod, omigod, I freaking love this song!"

"What song is it gonna be?" Squid asked casually.

Kobe smirked. "You ever hear of 'RENT'? she asked.

Squid shook his head. "No, I ne-" he began before the bullhorn crackled through the system.

**_Mrs. Walker; Would A-tent through C-tent please report to the mess-hall now please. Thank you. A through C-tent to the mess hall. Thank you."_**

Kobe grinned and hopped up. She began to squeal as she bopped around the room, dancing to the music she could slightly hear. She ran over to Squid in an effort to make him dance, but he moved out of the way and she wiped out over his cot. He gaped at her. "Kobe..are you okay?" he asked cautiously. Kobe kind of gave a lazy groan and everyone creeped forward until they were all directly leaning over her.

All of a sudden she popped up. "YEP!" she announced, continuing to dance around. Everyone breathed annoyed sighs of relief.

Suddenly the horn crackled again.

**_Mr. Sir; D-tent through F-tent report to the mess-hall. Now. D through F. Mess hall. Right now...JOSHUA STOP IT! GODDAMN THAT'S NOT WHAT BRILLOW PADS ARE FOR! -end-_**

Kobe's eyes began to gleam brightly as she grabbed Zigzag and Squid's hands and pulled them out the door.

Tonight was her night to shine.

And shine she would.

**  
**


	23. Surpriiiiiiiise

**Disclaimer - Okay, you know I only own; Kobe, Lauren, Jordan, Grant, Oliver, and Andrew.**

Chapter23;

As they entered the mess-hall Kobe's eyes opened wide as she gazed around the room. It was decorated in pink, blue, green, and black (her favourite colours) balloons and streamers. There was a large stereo and subwoofers in one corner, her favorite song of the moment 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra was blaring from it. She smiled widely and ran over to the counter where there was some water. Just as she reached for a cup Grant came out from behind the kitchen door carrying some more drinks. "Hey." Kobe said softly, smiling. She felt guilty about the way she percieved him to be a creep earlier. Grant looked up and smiled back.

"Hey, Kobe. Happy birthday." he said, setting the tray down. He leaned casually against the counter and looked around the room.

Kobe sensed a mixture of jealously and resentment coming from him. She frowned and walked closer. "Wanna come hang out with us?" she asked, gesticulating towards D-tent and Lauren, who were watching her from a few feet away. Grant shook his head.

"I with I could," he said sadly "But I can't."

Kobe pouted and motioned for Lauren to come over. "Please! The more the merrier!" Kobe cringed inside at how cheesy that sounded.

Grant looked at Lauren. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Lauren. Come on, Grant, if you don't we'll BOTH start crying." she said, elbowing Lauren in the ribs to tell her to play along. Lauren nodded vigourously.

"Oh, yes..yes. We'll cry. Come on stranger who's name is Grant!" Lauren stifled laughter. Grant groaned.

"Fine. I will, but if mum finds out..."

Kobe smiled mischeviously. "I'll take care of Myrtle. Lo, take Grant with you, will ya?"

Lauren nodded as Grant hopped over the counter and followed her back to D-tent. Kobe went through the hatch on the other end and traipsed into the kitchen. "Myyyyyrtle." she called. Myrtle's head popped up from behind the opened fridge door.

"What is it, Ms. walker." she sighed impatiently.

"I just wanted to let you know that Grant is going to hang out with us tonight." she said cooly.

Myrtle glared at her. "I need Grant to help me! I can't get all this stuff ready for YOU by myself!" she exclaimed angrily.

Kobe smiled. "Just a sec, MYRTLE." she quipped before running out into the mess-hall again. Conveinently Oliver and Andrew were standing nearby.

"Oli! Get over here!" she yelled. Oliver stood up, a surprised look on his face, and ambled over slowly.

"What?" he asked.

Kobe smirked. "You know how you are always looking for a way to make it up to me for being such a dick?"

Oliver nodded cautiously. "Yeah..."

"Go help Myrtle in the kitchen. I don't really want you at my party anyway. Considering what happened at the LAST one.."

Oliver sighed. "Fuck. Fine." he grumbled before trailing after Kobe into the kitchen.

"Here's your help, Myrtle." she announced before skipping out the door and over to her friends.

---

"Hey guys!" Kobe squealed as she jumped onto Zigzag's back from behind, causing him to nearly stumble over.

"Jesus..oh, hey Kobe!" he exclaimed. Kobe smiled.

"Hey." they all greeted her.

"Why aren't you guys dancin'?" she demanded. "This song is like, the most dancable one EVER!" she told them, referring to the song 'Belly Dancer' by Akon, which was currently playing. The boys shrugged.

Lauren looked up. "They're boring me, Koko." she told her friend.

Kobe smiled and jumped off Zigzag's back. "Me too. C'mon, Lo." she said, taking Lauren's handa s the girls walked into the center of the dance floor. They started to dance to the song.

"I don't know why they won't dance!" Lauren complained.

Kobe shrugged. "Me either. Guys don't usually dance though.." she trailed off.

Lauren shrugged. "Meh. Whatever."

Kobe threw her head back and laughed. "True. We don't need 'em to have fun."

Lauren laughed. "For sure." she said

The girls danced for a few more songs before going over to the guys. Zigzag and Jordan shakily (hmm..) held out punch to them. The girls took it and gulped it down without even thinking. As they did the guys were smirking idotically.

"What're you moron's lookin' at?" Lauren slurred. _'Boy this punch is STRONG!' _she thought.

The guys howled with laughter and turned to see how Kobe was doing. She just stared at them. "What! Am I some kind of circus freak attraction! GOSH!" she shrieked before trying to do a pirouette and falling on her face. Zigzag reached down and tried to help her up, but Squid and Magnet tried to help her up at the same time and they all fell down. Kobe giggled crazily.

Jordan shook his head dissaprovingly. Lauren looked at him. "What's wrongwithyouJordy?" she mumbled before falling over and draping her arms around him.

Jordan looked at the guys. "Guys. Quit it, this isn't funny anymore." he said sternly. The rest of the guys got up and shook their heads. 

"Way to kill it." some muttered.

"Don't let the girls near that punch anymore." he ordered, pointing at the brownish coloured punch on the table.

Grant was the only one who hadn't drank any. "You guys are like, really close to these girls, aren't you?" he asked.

They all nodded. "I wonder what they're going to think of you when they wake up all...you know...and remember what happened." Grant said nonchalantly, making the guys feel worse. Zigzag frowned.

"Shit," he muttered, helping Kobe up. "I really hadn't thought of that."

Jordan slapped his forehead. "Goddamn. Let's just hope they won't remember."

"They will when they wake up with huge massive freakin headaches." Caveman mentioned.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Grant's head. "Be right back!" he said before rushing off and returning with a pot of coffee. "Come on, some one grab two clean glasses." he ordered. When Zigzag handed them to him Grant set them on the floor and poured the steaming coffee into them. Squid picked them up and handed each girl one. They gulped them down.

"Eww..this punch tasteskinda funny." Kobe stated, her sentences slowly stringing back together.

Lauren nodded and pressed her palm onto her forehead. "Yeah I know..oww..my head." she moaned. Together her and Kobe slumped onto the floor. Grant furrowed his brow and ran back to the kitchen, returning once more with a bottle of Tonic. He allowed Lauren and Kobe to each have a little bit, and magically they felt better.

Kobe was the first to jump up off the floor. She threw her arms around Grant and gave him a hug. "Thank you! Whatever that was sure made me feel better!" and with that she let go and latched onto Zigzag's arm, moving slightly to the music.

It took Lauren a little longer. Finally she stood up slowly. "Thanks, Grant." she smiled earnestly before taking Jordan's hand.

Grant smiled weakly at them. Poor girls didn't even realise what happened, and how low their boyfriends would go for some entertainment. They had no idea how to treat a lady (an- I have a friend who liked to spike my drink as well..needless to say when I finally found out I made him stop. I can be so naive), he did. Grant frowned and walked away. "I gotta get back." he mumbled. D-tent boys looked after him gratefully, completely oblivious to the fact that what they had done was pretty damn mean. Kobe stared at his retreating back strangely.

"What's with him?" she asked. Zigzag shrugged nervously as he kissed the top of her head. Kobe beamed up at him. She was so lucky. But then again why did she feel such a strong pang of guilt when Grant was walking away? Did she do something wrong?

No, YOU didn't, Kobe.

After the dance was over the group headed back to D-tent to hang out for an hour or so before the guys had to turn their lights out. "That was awesome!" Kobe exclaimed. "But I have a weird headache now." she groaned, rubbing her head. The guys glanced at each other nervously.

"Probably from the loud music, you girls should go to bed now." Squid suggested. Zigzag helped Kobe up off the floor and led her to the tent door. Jordan jumped up and helped Lauren.

After the boys returned they all sat around very quietly. "I feel really bad now, man." Zigzag murmured.

Jordan nodded in agreement, as did everyone else. "Yeah, me too. We should'nt have done that, what if they remember and hate us!" he asked

X-ray paused. "Well they'd be pissed, understandably so. I mean, look at what we did!" 

They all agreed silently. Just as Squid was about to say something else, Pendanski's voice rang in from outside. "Lights out, D-tent." he called, waiting until they shut the light off and climbed into bed.

--xx00xx--NextMorning--xx00xx--

Kobe awoke the next morning, sun streaming through the blinds and across her aching head. She groaned and rolled out of bed, pulling on a simple pair of blue jean cutoff shorts and a white baby-tee with tiny hot pink and baby pink hearts all over it. It fit her like a glove, and was her favorite t-shirt. Slowly Kobe made her way to the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, and ambled into the kitchen. Her mother wasn't there. Confused, Kobe glanced at the clock. She choked on the chunk of Apple that she had picked up and began to eat. 11-fucking-45! "Holy crap!" she exclaimed to no on inparticular. There was a note from her mother stuck on the fridge;

_Kobe, baby._

I need you to stay over the main grounds today. Since D-tent and all the other boys have day off, why don't you just stay with them. I know you will. I have a buisness meeting here and I need you out of the way. You would'nt want to be aroud for this anyway, trust me.

_Mum_.

Quite quickly Kobe ran back to her room, jumped into her flipflops, slapped on some sunscreen, a white newsboy cap her mother picked up for her on her last 'buisness trip' (whatever that means) to New York (Manhatten) and catapolted out the door, heading for D-tent instead of the digging site, because, as her mother promised, the boys (and Lauren) had the rest of the week off. Kobe didn't bother going to C-tent to get Lauren, she knew she'd already be in D-tent. Kobe didn't understand why her mother didn't just let Lo stay in D-tent, she spent all her spare time with them anyway. Oh well, whatever.

So, without further adieu, Kobe burst through the flaps, singing 'Scotty Doesn't Know' at the top of her lungs. She ran over to Jordan's cot, still singing, and flung herself down in front of him, smiling brightly up at her best friend.

_"Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday, she tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go, still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know-oh-" _Kobe sang through her laughter. That was Jordan's favorite song of the moment(and kobe's), but he hated it when Kobe and Lauren sang it.

"Kobe. Please. Don't ruin that song for me!" he pleaded. Kobe giggled maliciously.

"Suuuure, Jordan-" she began. "Hey, wait a minute...where's Lola?"

Jordan shrugged. "Haven't seen her today, she has yet to come over here."

Kobe's eyebrows rose. "Hmmm..I thought she'd be here."

"I did too," Jordan shrugged as he reached for his guitar. He began to play the first few cords of an old Lifehouse song. Kobe sighed and got off his cot and went to lay down on Squid's, which was empty because Squid, X-ray, and Zigzag were playing cards on Zigzag's cot right next to it.

"Hey guys." she murmured tiredly. The three boys looked up.

"Hey, Kobe." the replied. Zigzag kissed her forehead before going back to the game. Kobe smiled at him. At them.

"So, um, have you guys seen Lo around anywhere?" she asked.

All three boys shake their heads 'no'. "It's weird..I mean last time she wasn't around you guys for so long she...I..." Kobe began before stopping, realising where this was going.

Zigzag and Squid give each other 'Oh god I hope we don't end up going down this road again' looks before shooting up and out the door in search of Lauren. They return moments later, a scowling Lauren not far behind. She tramps in , grabs ahold of Kobe's arm, and drags her outside the tent, aquiring some worried glances from the boys in D-tent.

--Kobe's POV--

"Kobeeeeeeeeeeeee, it's...you know..." Lauren whines to me, her voice sad. My eyes widen as I attempt to understand what she's talking about.

"Lo?" I ask, trying to read my friends pained expression.

"Arrrrrrrgh! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she screams angrily.

Still, I have no clue.

"Oh come ON, Kobe!" she obviously doesn't want to tell me straight out what's rong with her.

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest.

"KOBE-FUCKING-WALKER, USE YOUR FUCKING BRAAAIN!" Lauren spat at me.

All of a sudden it dawned on me. "Oooohhhh..." I say finally. A wave of relief washes over Lauren's angry face, which quickly turns to a smile.

"Finally. NOW I WANT SOME IBUPROP-" she begins, before stopping and staring at something flapping in the wind in the sand a few meters away. She runs to it, beds down, and pulls it out.

"Lo?" I call. By now the boys are coming out to see what's wrong with her. They ask me but I won't say anything.

"What the hell is Lauren doing?" X-ray asks from beside me. I shrug.

"Erm..uh..not sure. She always goes completely crazy and/or angry for a few days each month, am I right, Jor?" I turn to Jordan, who's chin is resting on my shoulder. He stands up straight.

"Hmm? What are you talkin abo- oooh." He finally clues in.

I raise my right eyebrow at him as if to say 'happy now'? Jordan just stares at me.

"Eww. Eww. EWW!" he screeches, running around and flapping his hands like a little girl. Or a seriously flamboyant gay guy. I roll my eyes and smack him upside his dark brown haired head. He rubs the spot where I hit and grumbles before staring back out at his girlfriend, who was now having what appeared to be an angry-face staring contest with a piece of shiney aluminum paper that must've came from the kitchen or something.

Zigzag glances after him and looks to my face. "What's wrong wit 'im?" he asked, his tired speech slurring slightly. Apparently from what Armpit told me when I came barelling into the tent earlier, they had just woken up about an hour or so ago, and were still very tired. I smile at him.

"You don't want to know." I say mysteriously, smirking with the knowledge that they'll want to know, and will beg, and when I finally tell them what's up with Lauren they'll all take off just as Jordan had.

"Oh come ON, Kobsssss. Tell us!" Squid whined in a pretending-to-be-hur kind of voice. I shook my head, a huge grin plastered all over my face.

"Please, Kobeeeee." Armpit complains. The only ones who don't ask are Caveman, X-ray, and Zero, but he doesn't reallu count because he never talks, so I have no clue if he really wants to know or not.

I turn to them. "X, Caveman, why don't YOU guys want to know."

"Got a sister." X-ray shudders before disappearing into the tent.

I look at Caveman. "Got a cousin who lives across the hall from us." he shudders just as badly as X-ray had before walking back to his cot. I look back to Magnet, Squid, and Zig.

"Pleeeeease." all three of them whine.

"Why do you guys want to know so badly?" I ask. They shrug.

"We're nosy." Zigzag admitted simply, slinking an arm around my waist.

"Alright..." I say, giving in. I motion for them to lean in and I whisper in their ear that Lauren has 'the painters in'. Even though Magnet's little sister is only 11 , and has yet to 'have the painters in', he realises what it means, and just like Jordan, screams in disgust and dives back into the tent. It takes them a minute, but soon Squid and Zigzag follow suit. I smile to myself before bursting out laughing. I collapse in laughter on the tent stoop. Zigzag's head pokes out, but just that, as if he was afraid that he might catch what Lauren has. Ha.

"He-hey-hey Zi-Zig." I cough from the laughter. He bends down, takes me hand, and pulls me inside. His eyes wide, he turns to me and says;

"I don't want you catching that!" he exclaims loudly. I stare blankly at him, wondering how he could be so stupid. A few moments later Jordan and I burst out laughing once more.

After I catch my breath I stand up from where I had fallen on the floor and looked him in the eye. "I already have." I said simply. Zigzag's face screwed up, half disgusted, half terrified.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." I said with a laugh.

Zigzag breathed a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jordan's cot where he was tuning his guitar strings. "Hey, Jor." I yawn, stretching across the cot, touching the floor on one side with the tips of my fingers and the other with the tips of my toes.

"Hey, Kobe." he smiles, setting his guitar down.

"Wh- what are you doing?" I asked, my voice a mixture of nervousness and question.

"Oh, nothing-" he says casually before straddling me.

"Jordan!" I screech, trying to push him off, but he's un push-offable (an - I love my made-up words)

Jordan smirks at me. All of a sudden I know what he's doing. "Jordan nooooo! Jesus baby, stop it!" I howl with laughter as he begins to tickle me. We used to have tickle fights when we were kids. It was just one of those random things friends do.

"Nope." Jordan smirks at me. The other boys have taken notice and are crowding around and I kick out, trying to tickle him back. Damn Jordan being so tall. I can't reach his armpits to tickle him. Behind Jordan Lauren stands watching. I jut my chin out at her slightly. This is how we used to over-throw him in the tickle-fights we used to have. Lauren reaches out and grabs Jordan under the arms, tickling him, while I grab him below the knees. He may be 6'4, a boy, and extremely strong, but when Lauren and I work together, we can over-power him.

Jordan pouted as we let him down on Magnet's cot. "Damn." he hissed.

Lauren and I high-fived and did stupid victory dance. The boys rolled their eyes teasingly at us. "What!" I asked, standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

Zigzag walked up. "Never mind. It's not important." he laughed.

I shrugged and flopped across the nearest cot, which happened to be Armpit's. Immediately I shot up and covered my nose, disgusted by the smell. "Ewww." I wine, flapping my hands to rid the air of the smell.

Armpit, who was across the tent, looked up. "What's your problem?" he asked. I shrunk across the tent to Squid's cot. I took a seat. When I did so Squid looked up from the rocks he was playing with and smiled.

"Hey, Kobe." he yawned.

"What the hell? How can you guys be so tired? It's like...almost 1:00!" I exclaim.

Squid shrugs. "I au'no. I mean,...never mind."

I stare him down, but give up and walk away. I go sit outside on the steps, basking in the hot Texas sun while braiding my long hair into two low-set braids. I squint and shade my eyes by placing a hand visor-like over my forehead as I watch a black car approach my mum's cabin. A few minutes later Zigzag comes out, takes my hand, and asks me what's wrong."What's wrong, Kobe?" he asks.

I squint and look at him sideways. "Nothing.." I reply vacantly, averting my attention back to the car. Whoever was driving it had just disappeared inside. I saw the screen door swing shut.

Zigzag follows my gaze. "What're ya lookin' at?" he asks, his southern accent showing through.

I shrug. "Nothing. It seems that everytime that my mum tells me to come over here because of a buisness meeting that EXACT same car shows up." I complain.

Zigzag looks at the car. "Yeah, it has been coming around quite alot lately."

I nod. "Yeah, I know." We sit outside for a few more minutes before heading back in. We re-enter and everyone is sitting in the middle of the floor in a circle.

I raise my eyebrow in question and look at Lauren. "C'mon Kobe, Zig, we're going to play truth or dare!"

I groan. The boys laugh. They know I'm thinking about the first time I played truth or dare with them.

---flashback---

_..."Now," Magnet began. "I get to make you do something, correct?"_

_Kobe grimaced, nodding. "Yeah, but be reasonable."_

_"Kobe, Kobe, Kooobbbeee! I'm your friend, I would never make you do something un-reasonable!"_

_Kobe squinted. "Fine. What is it."_

_"Kiss Zigzag."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, chica, kiss Zig."_

_Kobe looked over at him. He smirked and nodded. Kobe sighed and got up, she sat on his knees and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch she got nervous and lost her concentration, which caused her to bang her forhead hard against Zigzags. "Oooooowwww." she moaned, falling off his knees and onto her side._

_Zigzag sat and rubbed his head. "Damn girl, you're such a klutz!" he laughed._

_Kobe got up. "I'll prove it to you that I'm not." and with that she got up and started kissing him. Alot of 'Ooooooh's' and 'Ahhhhh's' were heard. When she stopped a goofy grinn played on his lips. Kobe smiled and hugged him. "Told ya." she whispered in his ears. _

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"I think I'll pass..." I say, going over to Caveman's cot and laying down so I face them.

Everyone begins to play the game, and they do so for about 2 hours before tiring of it. By the time they're done, I've fallen asleep on Caveman's cot. I feel someone sit on my legs. "Wake up, beb." Lauren exclaims loudly.

I sit up and rub my eyes ferociously. Lauren pulls me off the bed and I follow her over to Zigzag. She pushes me down on the cot and turns to him. " Wake her up. I am not going to be late for dinner again because Kobe was sleeping!" she sighed exhasperatedly.

Wow. Never knew anyone was so desperate for that crap they feed them.

I can tell Zigzag rolled his eyes from the expression on Lauren's face. I grab ahold of him arm, and, using it as a pillow, try to fall back asleep. Zigzag leans over and kisses my forehead. "You know, Kobe, she's right. We narrowly escaped missing dinner these past three nights because someone -cough-you-cough-, were trying to sleep." I groan and attempt to push myself off the bed. Zigzag gently helps me stand up and I trudge behind him as he goes over to talk to Squid and Magnet, who were standing a few feet away from the tent outside. It's very hot out, and I could feel the sun burning my scalp. So I walk over to Squid and snatch his dirty baseball cap away and put it on my head.

"Hey!" he shouts in surprise.

I flip him off before giving him a hug. I use him as a leaning post alot. Good leaning posts are hard to find.

Squid looks at Zigzag, who just smiles and shrugs. Squid groans and takes his hat back, replacing the spot where it sat on my head with his big hand. I mumble something incoherently, something about 'laziness' and 'the ways the government is trying to take over our minds'. They look at me as if I'm crazy or something. "Wow, Zig. She's perfect for you. Unless you corrrupted her." Squid comments with a laugh.

"What?" Zigzag asks.

Squid points at me with his opposite pointer finger. "Kobe's perfect for you, man! She was just mumbling shit about the government trying to take over our minds!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and grabbing Zigzag's head, shaking it back and forth. Zig pulls away.

"Whatever ma-" he starts to say just as the dinner bell rings.

I moan in complaint but let the boys drag me into the mess hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An - Look, I know I said that was the end, but I realised it was one of the worst endings in the history of EVER. So naturally I decided to r_evise_ it.**

I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY:D:D:D:D:D

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Love,**

**xoKate**  
**  
**


	24. WOOOOOOOOO

****

AUTHORS NOTE

I KNOW SOME OF YOU LIKE, HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER, BUT I HAVE GOOD NEEEEEWS!

I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON NEW CHAPTERS!

YAAAAY.

THEY WILL BE UP SHORTLY!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE ME DEMANDING MORE CHAPTERS AND GIVING ME IDEAS. IT WORKED!

LOVE YOU ALL

XOKATE


	25. Chapter 25

****

The next morning, even before the sun had fully risen, it was blistering hot. After her shower around eight Kobe checked the weather outdoors and decided on wearing her navy blue and white seersucker short shorts and her orange ribbed tank-top. Without even drying it first she threw her long hair up into a ponytail, smeared sunscreen all over any exposed body parts, grabbed her mega-sized water bottle out of the fridge, and flip-flopped her way out the door. You could practically see the dry ground baking under the intense heat. When she arrived at D-tent's digging site no one noticed her so she just plopped down and sat indian-style by Caveman's hole, and watched them dig.

"Kobe!" Squid waved at her when he finally noticed her arrival. She smiled, her pillowy, chapped lips parting in a wide smile.

"Hey, there!" she waved back, getting up and walking over to his hole. She sat down and dangled her legs over the edge. "How's Squidly doing today?" she asked. Squid turned and narrowed his eyes at her before smiling and shaking his head.

"Fine. You know, had to get up at 4:30. Eat crap. Dig. Still digging," he replied.

Kobe winced. "Ouch, sorry!" she said quickly. "So where's Zig at?"

Squid shielded his eyes from the sun and looked around. He raised his arm and pointed to the far side of the digging site. "Over there," he mumbled before turning back to digging. Katelyn shrugged and got up to go see her boyfriend.

Zigzag grinned at her as she dropped down into his hole. "Hi!" she beamed, giving him a big hug. When she stepped back he shook his head.

"Your mother would freak if she saw you in a hole," he chuckled. Kobe crossed her arms and scowled.

"She would nawt," Kobe scoffed. She sat down and pressed her back against the cool wall of the hole. Zigzag loomed over her and ran a hand through his sandy, crazy blonde hair.

"You gotta move, baby girl. I have to dig there," he told her. Kobe got up and went to hoist herself out of the hole. Zigzag grabbed her and pulled her back. "You think I'm just letting you go?" he smirked. Kobe raised her eyebrows playfully and cross her arms again, waiting for him to lean in. She didn't have to wait long. When he pressed his lips to hers she lifted her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Their lips parted simultaneously, and their tongues began twisting together. After a while Kobe pulled away, winked at him and hopped out before walking back towards the cabin.

---

4:25

D-tent

---

Kobe was stretched out on Zero's bed, waiting for the boys to get back, when she heard someone burst through the flaps. She sat up, expecting to see Zero or X-ray, but instead was greeted by Lauren's ecstatic face. "'Lo?" she asked. Lauren flopped down on the next bed, grinning wildly. "You okay babe?" Kobe asked her. Lauren nodded and began to take deep breaths.

"Yeah. Oh my god, I have _the_ best news ever, wanna hear it?"

"Um, duh?"

Lauren took a few more deep breaths and began to tell. "Okay, I was talking to my lawyer earlier today. I told him all about like, the conditions here. The shitty food, the ridiculous digging thing, the state of the tents, wreck-room, etcetera. Anyway, I asked him if there was any way that he could get some funding for this place. To you know, fix it up. He said _yes_! So like, starting tomorrow we don't have to dig anymore because they're going to start filling in the holes! And next week a swimming pool is being installed and so is like, a basketball court and all sorts of sporty stuff. They had a meeing over the phone-your mum and my lawyer and a couple like, real social workers and stuff-and decided to turn this into a learning sort of facility. All the ''deliquents'' will have to participate in 3 hours of mandatory sports a day and 2 hours of counselling. It'll be awesome!"

Kobe, who was staring at her incredolously, could barely manage a response. "You hate sports," she finally blurted. Lauren shrugged.

"Better than digging," 'Lo shrugged. "Oh, and your mum said you'll be participating too."

Kobe groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"Crap," she muttered.

****


End file.
